


Deus ex machina

by Natuzzi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, мифология - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 55,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natuzzi/pseuds/Natuzzi
Summary: Этот фик представляет собой попурри из различных мифологий, которые я нежно люблю)) Все упомянутые мифологические события были придуманы не мной, и не раз описаны в энциклопедиях, научных и научно-популярных книгах, а также в разнообразных авторских художественных адаптациях, которые я собственно и использовала. Поскольку у многих мифов существуют несколько вариаций (иногда они разнятся в незначительных деталях, но бывает и в основных событиях), я выбирала ту версию, которая либо больше подходила мне по сюжету, либо просто больше мне нравится. Так что привязки к какому-то одному источнику нет.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Этот фик был написан в 2009 году, примерно в начале 5 сезона, когда мы еще не знали не только, чем все закончится, но и многих персонажей)

Пролог

Пустырь в Детройте мало напоминал долину Армагеддон, и Люцифера это вполне устраивало. Ему нравилась долина в Израиле, было в ней что-то торжественное и величавое. И такое место было жаль тратить на кучку неудачников, с них хватит и пустыря. Трава на нем росла плохо, а если посмотреть вдаль, то был отчетливо виден слой сизого смога, делавшего утренний солнечный свет каким-то болезненно-бледным. Со стороны города на пустырь уже наползала свалка автомобилей, что казалось вполне символичным. Весьма подходящее место, чтобы покончить с надеждой человечества.  
Люцифер оглянулся. За его спиной гудел легион. Многовато для нескольких людей и парочки отбившихся от сонма ангелов, но, если не считать пустыря, он старался следовать букве Отцовского предписания.

Глава 1

Дин заметил, что в номере кто-то побывал, как только вошел. Занавески на окнах были задернуты чуть плотнее, одеяло на постели лежало по-другому, пульт от телевизора - не там, где он его бросил. Взгляд Дина метнулся к мусорной корзине у входа. Бутылки и свертки, оставшиеся со вчерашнего ужина, все еще были там, а значит, даже если предположить, что в этом клоповнике есть горничная, к ним она не заходила.  
Бросив сумку, где стоял, Дин рванул обратно к машине, у которой Сэм задержался, чтобы забрать с заднего сиденья свои книги. Стоянка была пуста. Задняя дверца импалы осталась открытой.  
Дин до хруста в висках сжал челюсти и медленно выдохнул.  
Третий раз.  
Он быстро вернулся в номер, одной рукой набирая номер Каса, другой - кидая в сумку немногочисленные вещи, которые они успели разложить.  
С тех пор как Люцифер задался целью добраться до Сэма, того похищали уже получается трижды. После их встречи Люцифер вдруг перешел в активную стадию поисков, что, в общем-то, никого не удивило, ибо в каком состоянии его вессель, все хорошо разглядели. Вслед за ангелами, подключившими для слежки уличных проповедников, демоны пользовались незамысловатыми, но действенными методами. Они ходили по улицам с листовками с фотографией Сэма и расспрашивали людей, не видел ли кто этого парня. И Дин уже был готов к тому, что однажды он увидит портрет Сэма на пачках молока в супермаркете.  
Потом демоны пошли дальше и стали пытаться Винчестеров подкараулить. Они научились отслеживать все сверхъестественные происшествия, начиная от полтергейстов, заканчивая самыми захудалыми вампирскими гнездами. Куда бы Дин с Сэмом ни приехали, чтобы помочь, обязательно натыкались на черноглазых, которые только и ждали, чтобы сразу кинуться с известием к Люциферу. До Дня благодарения Винчестеры еще продолжали выезжать на охоты, но после того, как Сэма загребли второй раз и Касу удалось вытащить его за несколько мгновений до явления Люцифера, они были вынуждены отказаться от каких-либо вылазок. Все находили это разумным решением. И Сэм, и Бобби, и Кастиэль, да и сам Дин тоже. Однако это не помогало ему чувствовать себя лучше. Сидеть в окопе, совершенно не входило в его планы.  
Стоило только наткнуться в Интернете или газетах на какой-нибудь призрачный след, в котором чутье охотника тут же улавливало верное дело, как Дин несколько дней просто места себе не находил. И с Сэмом было то же самое. Винчестеры дотерпели ровно до Нового года, а потом им на глаза попалась эта заметка про шахтерский городок, и все признаки говорили об оборотнях, и им обоим словно крышу снесло, они собрались и сели в машину, даже не сговариваясь.  
Ехали ведь еще сюда и убеждали друг друга, как необходимо их вмешательство. А что необходимого-то? Ну да, оборотни, настоящая зараза. Но справиться с ними мог бы любой более-менее опытный охотник. Так ведь нет, жажда деятельности, стремление вырваться из душного убежища, где казалось даже само время медленнее идет, смешало все мысли.  
Кастиэль появился уже в машине, когда Дин выруливал со стоянки мотеля.  
\- Сэм? – коротко уточнил он.  
\- Да. Посмотри по карте за городом, найди заброшенные шахты, они красным отмечены.  
Время этого похищения играло одновременно и за и против. Полная луна только-только пошла на убыль, и оборотни начали терять свою силу. Они больше не могли удерживать звериный облик сутками, а вместе с темной половиной уходила и их нечеловеческая мощь, ловкость и обоняние. С другой стороны, Сэма они ведь похитили, действуя, как ищейки, которых натравили на определенного зверя. Звери выполнили простейшую команду, и далее планировать были не способны. Сейчас, когда к ним постепенно возвращался человеческий разум, делом времени было, когда он прояснится настолько, чтобы кто-нибудь из них сумел призвать Люцифера. А тот уж мешкать не станет. Примчится по первому же сигналу.  
Оборотней резали тихо.  
Кастиэль перед охотой снял свой светлый плащ, и теперь Дин в темноте видел только белый воротничок его рубашки.  
Сэма они обнаружили, обыскав три шахты от входов до тупиковых ответвлений, заваленных осыпавшейся породой. Он был жив, но без сознания. Кастиэль не нашел следов от укусов, и тем не менее Сэм очнулся только ближе к вечеру следующего дня, когда они уже приехали к Бобби.  
\- Люцифер приходил, - сказал он, как только открыл глаза.  
\- Не может быть. Они же не успели его позвать…  
\- В мой сон, - уточнил Сэм. – Он знал, что меня задержали, пришел посетовать, что не успел.  
Он сел на кровати и потер ладонями лицо.  
\- Все, что он говорил тебе, – неправда, Сэм, – сказал Кастиэль.  
\- Он утверждает обратное.  
\- Все дело в том, какие слова он выбирает. Солнце тоже можно назвать испепеляющим, однако это не изменит того, что от него зависит существование жизни на этой планете.  
\- Я сейчас сдохну от вашей болтовни, - вклинился Дин. – И какая разница, что он там тебе за лапшу на уши вешает, пока ты не говоришь ему да?  
\- Это… ты не понимаешь, Дин. Мне сложно спорить с ним, отвечать на его вопросы.  
\- А зачем ты вообще с ним разговариваешь? Язык чешется?  
\- Возможно, стоит порыться в книгах? Вдруг есть какое-то заклинание, чтобы не допустить Люцифера в его сны? – сказал Бобби.  
\- Сомневаюсь,- хмыкнул Сэм. – Может быть найти зелье, чтобы совсем не спать?  
\- А может нам тоже листовки напечатать и людям пораздавать? – предложил Дин. - Как насчет слогана «Люцифер – унылое говно»? - Сэм, Бобби и Кастиэль как по команде повернулись к нему. - А что? Так же бесполезно, но хоть повеселимся.  
\- Можно попробовать уничтожить вессель, - сказал Кастиэль. На этот раз все внимание обратилось к нему. - Люцифер не наберет полную силу, если не получит свой истинный сосуд. Это не значит, что победить его будет проще, и к тому же нам понадобится целая армия, чтобы сразиться с его войском. Но он будет уязвим без своего весселя. А пока сосуд существует, Люцифер не оставит попыток добиться приглашения.  
Первым очнулся Бобби.  
\- Эй! – возмущенно крикнул он. – Что это за мания такая – давайте город уничтожим, давайте мальчишку уничтожим, давайте теперь и Сэма убьем!  
Кастиэль недоуменно воззрился на Бобби.  
\- Что? Парни рассказывали мне о твоих гениальных предложениях.  
\- Не хочу расстраивать тебя, но Люцифер обещал воскресить меня, если я попробую умереть, - тихо сообщил Сэм.  
Все еще удивленный Кастиэль перевел взгляд на Дина.  
\- Мы не будем убивать Сэма, - сказал он ему. – Дин, я бы тебе такого не предложил.  
\- Ты сказал, что мы должны уничтожить вессель, я правильно понимаю? – устало уточнил Дин.  
\- Да, именно, мы должны уничтожить в Сэме способность быть весселем.  
\- Прости, приятель, но я не улавливаю разницу, - сказал Дин.  
Кастиэль оглядел остальных, которые по всей видимости, тоже ее не улавливали. Он принялся объяснять.  
\- Когда-то у ангелов была возможность спускаться к людям. Потом нам это запретили.  
\- И устроили потоп.  
\- Да, но архангелы все равно продолжали следить, чтобы ангелы не спускались и не заводили отношений. Тогда и было придумано специальное средство. Если только ангел загорался страстью к женщине, весселя ангела поили этим снадобьем, чтобы у ангела не было возможности спуститься и насладиться земной любовью.  
Некоторое время Дину понадобилось на осмысление услышанного. Сэм успел раньше него.  
\- Кас, но ведь это… гениально! Что ж ты раньше молчал?! Мы оба выпьем его.  
\- Что в нем? – быстро подхватил Дин. - Сложно готовить?  
\- В этом собственно и есть проблема. Я этого состава не знаю, ангелам его не рассказывали. Только архангелы знали.  
Все молча смотрели на Кастиэля, не совсем понимая, к чему он клонит, но уже подозревая, что ни к чему хорошему.  
\- Габриэль знает, - добавил Кастиэль без особого энтузиазма.  
\- И как нам это поможет?  
\- Ну, неужели так трудно включить фантазию? - раздался голос из угла комнаты.  
Появление Габриэля не сопровождалось даже характерным хлопаньем крыльев. Видимо, результат многих лет тренировок в роли Трикстера. Парни развернулись, Бобби крутнулся на колесах своей коляски, машинально выставляя перед собой ружье. Габриэль с улыбкой покачал головой.  
\- Если бы я нападал, это бы не помогло. А в качестве приветствия - вообще отстой. – Он повернулся к братьям. – И снова здравствуйте.  
\- Ты знаешь рецепт этого зелья? – уточнил Дин.  
\- В общем-то, да…  
\- И что в нем?  
\- Эй, не так быстро.  
\- А чего ждать? Пришел помогать – помогай.  
\- О, Отец небесный, - Габриэль картинно возвел глаза к потолку. – Слушай, Кас, как ты его терпишь?  
\- Если не хочешь, так не стоило и приходить.  
\- Я просто хочу сказать, что компоненты так просто не добыть.  
\- Отлично, скажи нам, что это, и мы начнем искать.  
\- Не вы, а Сэм. – Габриэль вдруг стал серьезен. – Если Дин примет снадобье, полученное с моей помощью, Михаил мне голову свернет и не посмотрит, что я его брат. Вессель Люцифера - другое дело, Михаилу все равно, в каком теле задавать взбучку нашей паршивой овечке. Так что - Сэм. Он должен будет добыть все компоненты самостоятельно, без какой-либо помощи. И это снадобье будет только для него. Это мое условие.  
\- Не пойдет, - отрезал Дин. Он обернулся к Кастиэлю. - Кас, это не выход, я ему не доверяю. Я знаю, что он подвергнет Сэма смертельной опасности.  
\- Это его метод, - уверенно подтвердил Сэм.  
\- Ну Сэмми, мы же собираемся убить часть твоей сущности. Думаешь, это можно сделать с помощью минеральной ванны и лечебного массажика? – спросил Габриэль. – Конечно, это будет смертельно опасно!  
\- Тебя это забавляет, правда? – спросил Бобби.  
Габриэль улыбнулся и похлопал глазами.  
\- А ты как думаешь?  
Дин поймал себя на мысли, что по-прежнему плохо представляет его архангелом. О нем было гораздо привычнее думать, как о божке с черным чувством юмора.  
\- Сэм ничего не будет делать один по твоей наводке, - заявил Дин. – Либо мы ищем это зелье вместе, либо катись со своей помощью.  
\- Нет, ты решительно невыносим, - вздохнул Габриэль.  
\- Мы не станем помогать Сэму, - сказал Кастиэль. Все посмотрели на него. – Мы пойдем все вместе, куда ты скажешь, чтобы быть в курсе всех действий Сэма, но помогать ему не станем, только проследим, чтобы ты не слишком давал волю своей фантазии.  
\- Кто воспитал тебя таким занудой? – воскликнул Габриэль. - Это точно был не я.  
Кастиэль выразительно посмотрел на него.  
\- Безумие какое-то, - пробормотал Бобби. – И вы согласитесь?  
Дин с Сэмом переглянулись. Сэм передернул плечами.  
\- Я готов рискнуть.  
Сомнения в его голосе было гораздо больше, чем готовности, но он, как и Дин понимал, что за все время это пока первая реальная возможность отделаться от пристального внимания Люцифера. И учитывая, что, скорее всего, другой не будет, просто так отмахиваться было непозволительной роскошью.  
\- Ну хорошо, - сказал Габриэль. – Я отправлю вас всех вместе.  
\- И что нужно делать? – спросил Дин.  
Габриэль только что стоявший в другом конце комнаты вдруг оказался прямо перед ними.  
\- На месте разберетесь.


	2. Chapter 2

В ушах завывал ветер, а в глаза бил слепящий свет, заставивший Дина зажмуриться. Он подумал, что это снова какое-то ангельское явление, но глаза привыкали, и он понял, что теперь находится не в полутемной комнате, а на открытом пространстве. Над головой простиралось бледно-голубое небо и пахло морем. Его запах – смесь соли, рыбы и водорослей, - Дин почувствовал раньше, чем услышал шум бьющихся где-то неподалеку волн. Впереди виднелся обрыв, а вокруг были скалы. Вероятно, он каким-то образом оказался на одной из них. Дин шагнул вперед, против соленого ветра, и увидел море. Оно было глубокого синего цвета, почти черное, покрытое белыми барашками. Шторм.  
Голова еще немного кружилась, как всегда после ангельской транспортации. Дин хотел утереть пот со лба, уже поднял руку, и тут его взгляд уперся в широкие металлические браслеты, окольцевавшие его запястья. Он лихорадочно оглядел себя.  
Штаны из грубой ткани были заправлены в высокие сапоги, длинный камзол с широким поясом, к которому крепились ножны с коротким мечом и мешочки какие-то.  
\- С тобой все в порядке? – раздался за спиной знакомый голос.  
Дин обернулся, готовый засыпать Каса вопросами, но не смог ничего произнести.  
Кастиэль был одет примерно так же, но его плечи были к тому же покрыты тяжелым плащом, застегнутым у шеи массивной круглой пряжкой. Дин не видел, есть ли у него оружие, но, скорее всего, было.  
Дин сглотнул.  
\- Ты одет по-другому, - только и смог вымолвить он.  
Кастиэль склонил голову, внимательно осмотрел Дина с ног до головы, потом огляделся вокруг.  
\- Скандинавия, очевидно, - прокомментировал он.  
\- Что-то я сомневаюсь, что в Скандинавии так одеваются.  
\- Одевались, - поправил его Кастиэль. - До Рождества Христова.  
\- Чертовы трикстеровские выкрутасы! - ругнулся Дин.  
\- В этом есть смысл, - сказал Кастиэль. – Я не знаю, что за компоненты входили в состав, но, вполне возможно, в твоем времени их уже не существует. Ангелы уже давно не спускались на землю, мы перестали испытывать искушение… большинство из нас. Составляющие могли быть уничтожены за ненадобностью.  
Кастиэль отошел к краю утеса, предоставив Дину самому разбираться со своим шоком.  
Дин огляделся.  
\- Где Сэм?  
\- Должен быть недалеко, - задумчиво сказал Кастиэль, рассматривая окрестности.  
\- Мы же должны были быть вместе?  
\- Разве?  
Дин непонимающе уставился Кастиэлю в спину.  
\- У Сэма здесь своя задача, Дин, - сказал тот, не оборачиваясь. – Полагаю, Габриэль решил, что прежде чем присматривать за ним, мы должны его найти. - Кастиэль все же повернулся к нему. – Ты сам знаешь, что такие подвохи в его духе.  
\- И почему ты так уверен, что теперь он за нас? – проворчал Дин.  
\- Потому что у нас нет выбора?  
Дин покачал головой. Дело сделано, что уж теперь разборки устраивать. Тем более он прекрасно видел, что и Кас отнюдь не в восторге от произошедшего.  
\- Иди сюда, посмотри, - окликнул его Кастиэль.  
Дин подошел к краю утеса и встал рядом с ним. Внизу бились о камни огромные волны. Издалека море казалось лишь немного неспокойным. Белые барашки выглядели совсем безобидно. Но у самого берега волны вдруг неожиданно вырастали и врезались в скалу с яростным ревом, словно рвались в бой. Дин порадовался, что утес такой высокий, хотя у него мелькнула мысль, что если бы шторм был посерьезней, волны и сюда достали бы.  
Дин проследил за взглядом Кастиэля. Прямо под ними были только отвесные скалы, но чуть левее скала спускалась к морю под наклоном, а внизу из воды выступала небольшая гряда камней. Сейчас это место атаковалось волнами, но в спокойную погоду, да еще во время отлива, там, наверное, можно было спуститься к самой воде. В передышке между двумя ударами волн Дин разглядел в камнях узенькую тропку. Она опасно извивалась между камнями у самой воды, а затем ныряла куда-то между скалами. Проследив ее взглядом, Дин наконец понял, на что указывал Кастиэль – из-за скалы поднимался дымок.  
\- Должно быть, какое-то селение, или, может, стоянка.  
\- Думаешь, Сэм там?  
\- Габриэль пообещал, что мы все будем вместе, значит, далеко от него он нас забросить не мог.  
\- Ты можешь перенести нас туда? – спросил Дин.  
\- Могу. Вот на нем.  
Кастиэль указал себе за спину. Дин обернулся и увидел коня, непонятно откуда здесь взявшегося. Он был белый с очень светлой желтоватой гривой, ярко поблескивающей на солнце. Будь они дома, Дин решил бы, что ее покрасили из баллончика краской с блестками. Но если сейчас и правда какой-то там век до нашей эры… Седла на коне не было, зато была уздечка и еще какие-то ремни, к которым крепились щит, меч и большой кожаный бурдюк.  
\- Он тут откуда? – спросил Дин.  
\- Он наш. - Кастиэль легко вскочил на коня. - Садись сзади, - сказал он.  
\- Ты думаешь, он выдержит нас обоих?  
\- Да.  
Дин вовсе не был в этом уверен, но Касу виднее, раз он тут хоть как-то ориентируется. Дина это беспокоило. Не сказать, чтобы сильно, но Кастиэль ведь обычно выглядел и вел себя так, будто с луны свалился. Все окружающее было будто отдельно от него. А тут он вписался с полпинка. Эта одежда сидела на нем так ладно, будто он сам ее выбирал, а не вселился в кого-нибудь. Да и на коне сидел как влитой. Когда Дин сел позади него, он уверенно потянул поводья и направил коня по тропинке.  
С другой стороны склон утеса был достаточно пологим: чем ниже они спускались, тем больше растительности появлялось вокруг; сначала каменную почву покрыла трава, затем начали мелькать кусты, которые понемногу сменились деревьями. И наконец они въехали в густой еловый лес.  
Конь и правда попался сильный, довольно резвый, но в придачу к этому еще и своенравный. Выражая протест против двух седоков, подлая зверюга вскидывала мощный круп, подбрасывая Дина. Тот чертыхался, крепче обхватывал Каса и говорил ему в затылок, что это животное хочет сбросить его и делает так специально.  
После того, как Дин сообщил об этом примерно в пятнадцатый раз, Кастиэль натянул поводья, заставляя коня сбавить темп, а затем и вовсе остановиться.  
\- Давай пройдемся? – предложил он, слезая с коня.  
\- О, вот это кстати.  
Скорчившись Дин перекинул ногу через коня и спрыгнул на землю.  
\- Кошмар какой-то, а не транспорт, - пожаловался он.  
Кастиэль лишь пожал плечами, и, взяв коня под уздцы, повел его по тропинке. Какое-то время они шли в полной тишине. Дин глубоко дышал. Моря отсюда было не видно, только характерный привкус соли чувствовался в воздухе. Но теперь к нему примешивались запахи трав, хвои и смолы. Они были гораздо сочнее, чем в любом лесу дома.  
\- Как тихо, - вдруг сказал Кастиэль.  
\- Ну а чего ты хочешь, если это действительно за тысячу лет. Самолетов нет, машин нет.  
\- Птиц тоже нет?  
Теперь Дин прислушался тоже. Не было не только птиц, но даже стрекота насекомых, кажется, даже листва на деревьях не шевелилась. Они прошлись по тропинке еще немного.  
\- Вон, гляди, – Кастиэль указал куда-то вглубь леса.  
Там, в стороне лес будто бы становился реже.  
\- Лес кончился?  
\- Не думаю.  
Оставив коня на тропке, Кастиэль направился в сторону просвета, и Дину ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ним. Вскоре они обнаружили что-то вроде просеки. Только не просеку. Деревья были повалены грубо и не убраны, их сухие обломки до сих пор валялись по сторонам, а вместо ровной дороги между ними пролегала гигантская рытвина, тянувшаяся параллельно тропке. Дин машинально проследил ее взглядом.  
\- Очень похоже на экскаватор, - заметил он. – Или на трактор. Этот гад наверняка над нами снова прикололся. Обрядил как шутов и забросил куда-нибудь в Канаду. Сейчас выйдем, с туристами пофоткаемся.  
\- А это тоже трактор? – спросил Кастиэль.  
Он стоял в какой-то яме, но когда Дин подошел ближе и получше разглядел ее форму, оказалось, что вмятина сильно смахивает на отпечаток когтистой лапы, может птичьей или ящеричьей (нет такого слова, лучше «птицы или ящерицы»).  
\- Это что, динозавр? – спросил Дин, вмиг забыв теорию про Канаду.  
\- Динозавры уже все вымерли, когда люди носили такую одежду. - Кастиэль поправил Дину воротник камзола.  
Они, не сговариваясь, вернулись на тропку.  
\- Может, поедем? – предложил Кастиэль.  
Дин был очень даже не против. Он позволил Касу помочь ему взобраться на коня, крепко обхватил его талию и ничего не сказал, когда Кас пустил коня в галоп.  
Через полчаса скачки лес начал редеть, и уже можно было разглядеть дымок, замеченный ими со скалы. Вероятно, съехав с утеса, они сделали широкую дугу. Вместе с дымом сразу же почувствовался запах жареного мяса, от которого у Дина в животе заурчало. И он вытянул шею, чтобы поскорее разглядеть, откуда доносится аппетитный аромат.  
Деревья расступились, и они выехали на опушку леса. Впереди виднелось какое-то поселение. Кастиэль придержал коня, чтобы рассмотреть сначала, куда они направляются. Маленькие хижины было легко принять за невысокие холмики. На крышах некоторых из них играли мальчишки, на других мужчины укрепляли лодки, кверху днищами, из труб поднимался дымок. Однако эти мирные детали не могли обмануть. Это было военное поселение. В стороне от жилых домов сушились вытащенные на берег корабли. На суше они выглядели неуклюжими и беспомощными, как выброшенные на берег киты. Однако на кормах были хорошо видны черные люки, которые в бою наверняка ощеривались боевыми орудиями. А с некоторых из них еще не были бы сняты носовые фигуры оскалившихся драконов.  
\- Они что, настоящие викинги? – поразился Дин. – Твою же мать!  
\- Слезай, - сказал Кастиэль.  
Он спрыгнул на землю вслед за Дином и встал перед ним с самым серьезным видом.  
\- Послушай меня. Мы сейчас пойдем туда, викинги гостеприимны, хорошо принять достойного гостя для них вопрос чести, а ты выглядишь как достойный воин, здесь таких уважают. Тебя ждет хороший прием.  
\- Меня? А ты куда собрался?  
\- Никуда, я буду с тобой, просто они не будут меня видеть, а значит, мы не сможем открыто разговаривать.  
\- Почему?– с подозрением спросил Дин. - Что происходит, Кас?  
Нет, Кастиэль конечно всегда был серьезен, но до пошаговых инструкций доходил редко.  
\- Я пока не уверен, - сказал Кастиэль. – Давай будем осторожны на всякий случай. И мы гораздо скорее найдем Сэма, если ты будешь вести себя как местный. Это означает некоторую осведомленность в событиях и традициях. Не задавай им слишком много вопросов. Когда тебе начнут что-нибудь рассказывать, сможешь уточнить. Я буду подсказывать тебе, что делать.  
\- А если сказать, что я иностранец?  
\- Ты одет как местный, а чужестранцам тут не доверяют, начнут расспрашивать и обязательно поймают на чем-нибудь.  
\- Ты забываешь об одной вещи, Кас. Я хорошо умею выдавать себя за кого угодно. Если надо…  
\- Не надо, - оборвал его Кастиэль. - Народ тут щепетильный, они считают ложь таким же преступлением, как предательство. За нее полагается позорная смерть. Я совсем не хочу испытывать твои способности на таких условиях. Мы и так не знаем, что Габриэль для нас приготовил.  
\- Я же все равно не могу сказать им правду, - продолжил его мысль Дин.  
\- Не говори. Просто не умножай ложь. И как-нибудь справимся. - Кастиэль передал ему повод. – Держи.  
Дин отшатнулся.  
\- Ну уж нет. Не буду я на него садиться, я и так уже все яйца себе отбил.  
\- Не садись. Дойдем до деревни, скажешь, что конь устал и тебе нужно переночевать.  
Дин глянул на коня. Тот совсем не казался усталым, и смотрел на него довольно нагло. Впрочем, когда Дин осторожно потянул повод, он спокойно пошел за ним в сторону деревни.  
Еще издали их заметили мальчишки, игравшие на крыше. Сначала один, потом они все вытянулись столбиками, как тушканчики посреди степи. Потом один из них замахал мужчине внизу, который вместе с товарищами раскладывал на сушку огромные весла. Тот окликнул своих помощников. К тому моменту, когда они подошли близко, их встречала практически вся деревня. Впереди выстроились мужчины, за ними стайка женщин всех возрастов, безуспешно пытавшихся удержать при себе сгорающих от любопытства детей. Самые бойкие пацаны уже вырвались у матерей и крутились за спинами мужчин.  
Кастиэль положил руку на плечо Дину. Тот хотел посмотреть, что ему надо, но Кастиэль шикнул на него.  
\- Не оборачивайся ко мне, иди вон к тому человеку, видишь, на поясе пряжка с медвежьей головой.  
Он слегка сжал его плечо, заставляя повернуть вправо.  
\- Эй, я тебе не лошадь, чтоб ты мной вертел как хотел, - громким шепотом возмутился Дин.  
\- Не разговаривай со мной! Они же наблюдают!  
Дин бы огрызнулся снова, но они уже пришли. Он встал напротив указанного Касом мужчины. Викинг был чуть ниже Дина, но намного шире в плечах и вообще массивнее. Как крупный самец, главенствующий над стаей.  
\- Приветствую, странник. Я конунг Гройллеф Вандскальф, ты на моей земле.  
Дин вдруг понял, что все столпившиеся вокруг люди смотрят на него как дети на фокусника, который вот-вот должен достать кролика из волшебного цилиндра. Кас все еще сжимал его плечо, и Дин ждал какой-нибудь инструкции, может, тут существуют правила для приветствия. Но Кастиэль молчал как рыба, и под ожидающим взглядом вождя уже становилось неуютно.  
\- Привет… - сказал Дин. – А я Дин. С севера еду, - зачем-то добавил он.  
Почти детское любопытство, горевшее в глазах конунга, погасло. Он приосанился и с интересом склонил голову.  
\- Ты пришел со стороны леса, ты что же, через него ехал?  
\- Ну да. Там дорога есть.  
Конунг задумчиво погладил бороду.  
\- Везучий ты, странник. В этих лесах сам Фафнир живет, покоя нам не дает.  
\- Фафнир – это дракон, - шепнул Дину на ухо Кастиэль.  
\- Дракон?! – воскликнул Дин.  
\- Ну да, - сказал конунг, не обратив внимания на его реакцию. - Нам жрецы напророчили, что победит его воин из рода Вольсунгов и освободит наши края. Но раз ты не он, как ты прошел через леса? Говорят, у Фафнира есть шлем, который наводит ужас на любого воина.  
\- Страх здесь не в почете, - заметил Кастиэль.  
\- Ну подумаешь, дракон, – пожал плечами Дин. – Не самое страшное, что я видел. В аду и почище насмотрелся.  
Гройллеф такого не ожидал. У него аж глаза расширились.  
\- Быстро, - шепнул Кастиэль, - скажи ему, что выручал брата, погибшего от предательства.  
\- Я брата выручал, - автоматически повторил ничего не понимающий Дин. – Одна гнида убила его ударом в спину.  
Удивление конунга стало еще более явным. Но теперь он смотрел на него по-другому, более уважительно как-то. Он обернулся к собравшимся людям.  
\- Этот храбрый воин говорит, что к самой Хель спускался, чтобы спасти брата! Славного гостя нам Один послал!  
По толпе прокатился изумленный шепоток. Какой-то мальчишка даже присвистнул. Но Дина это сейчас не волновало. Теперь была его очередь удивляться. Конунг ведь не стал бы переиначивать его слова просто так? И если он сказал то, что сказал, не значит ли это, что и от Дина он услышал совсем другое? Что за фокусы еще такие?.. С одной стороны удобно, слова подбирать не надо. С другой черт знает, стремно как-то, говоришь сам не зная, что услышит собеседник. А ляпнешь чего-нибудь и даже не узнаешь, что хорошего человека обидел? А учитывая, что обиженный хороший человек легко мог в драку полезть, и все бы его только поддержали… Да, фокусы те еще, фирменные.  
Толпа увлекла его вглубь деревни. Ближе к центру хижины становились получше, побогаче, а дом, к которому его привели, и вовсе можно было назвать роскошным. По здешним меркам, конечно, ибо его стены все равно были сложены из земляного кирпича, а на окна только какая-то пленка натянута. Ну да все равно.  
Дин вошел в дом, пригнувшись, чтобы не стукнуться о низкий косяк, и неожиданно увидел довольно просторное помещение. Два ряда деревянных колонн, поддерживающих потолок, даже придавали этому месту некоторую торжественность. Стены были завешаны оленьими и медвежьими шкурами, поверх которых красовались топоры, мечи и копья. Все оружие было хоть и начищено, но заметно, что боевое, с зазубринами, и, по всей видимости, трофейное. Судя, по его количеству, Гроллейф Вандскальф был воином удачливым и беспощадным.  
\- Почетному гостю – почетное место, - пробасил хозяин и посторонился, пропуская его.  
\- Иди к тому креслу, - шепнул Дину Кастиэль.  
Кресло было широким, они сели вместе с Кастиэлем, и даже тесниться не пришлось. Потом началась суета, какие-то парни приносили длинные лавки, столы, люди усаживались.  
\- Это нормально, то, что они тут делают?  
\- Дин, – с укором сказал Кастиэль. – Я же просил.  
\- Они заняты, - сказал Дин. – Только и делают, что суетятся.  
\- Хорошо, ладно, - смирился Кастиэль. – Мы сидим на почетном месте, как гости. Напротив сядут хозяин и его жена, обычай такой. Они ждут, что ты расскажешь им о царстве мертвых. Тут ада как такового нет, есть место, куда попадают люди, погибшие не в бою, без меча в руке. Им заправляет Хель, страшная такая великанша. Они теперь думают, что ты спас брата, избавив его от позорного пребывания в недостойном воина месте. Было бы плохо, если бы они думали о тебе, как о воине, попавшем к Хель. Возникли бы вопросы, как ты ухитрился умереть не в бою.  
\- Ка-ас, - протянул Дин. – Разве мы не должны говорить правду.  
Кастиэль откинулся на спинку кресла.  
\- Если разобраться, то это и есть правда, просто рассказанная их понятиями.  
На столах тем временем появилась еда, блюда с рыбой и мясом возникали, словно по мановению волшебной палочки, и все это так пахло, что Дин уже с трудом удерживал внимание на том, что говорил ему Кас.  
К ним подошла девушка, довольно миловидная, но это было не главное в ее внешности. Первым в глаза бросалось благородство крупных черт лица, по которым тут же становилось понятно, что перед ними не простушка какая-нибудь. Уже потом взгляд отмечал богатые ожерелья из широких бляшек, покрывавших ее плечи и грудь, и множество браслетов, которыми ее руки были унизаны чуть ли не до локтя, насколько позволяли видеть широкие рукава. Ее браслеты были куда более тонкой работы, чем у Дина, но тем не менее, из-за отсутствия камней, выглядели скромнее.  
Девушка с улыбкой поклонилась и протянула Дину полотенце.  
\- Дочь хозяина, - шепнул Кастиэль. – Так они тебе честь оказывают.  
Из-за спины девушки выскочил паренек, поднесший ему воды для рук.  
Это было, как по течению плыть. Множество мелких ритуалов слились в один поток, которому было очень легко следовать, если не задумываться, зачем оно надо. Иногда Кастиэль подсказывал ему, что от него хотят, но в целом Дин неплохо справлялся и сам. Он заметил, что молчаливое исполнение обрядов действительно работает на него. К тому времени, как все наконец расселись, и хозяин объявил начало пира, все уже смотрели на него, чуть ли не как на соратника, огонь и воду с ними прошедшего.  
\- Инга! – крикнул Гройллеф Вандскальф. – Подай гостю рог, поприветствуем его за нашим столом!  
Остальные гости одобрительно загоготали, а Дин снова увидел эту девушку, дочь хозяина. На этот раз она несла ему рог, несла осторожно, чтобы не расплескать до краев налитый напиток.  
\- Дин, ты поосторожнее с этим, - тихо сказал Кастиэль, наблюдая за приближением Инги.  
Дин бросил на него взгляд через плечо, призванный выразить все, что он думает об этом ненужном и бесполезном предупреждении. Ну нашел же кого предупреждать! Сам-то, еще и пары месяцев не прошло, как в первый раз пива выпил, а туда же! Учить его, как и что пить!  
Он принял из рук благородной Инги рог и, кивнув хозяину, сделал большой глоток. Следующие несколько секунд он потратил на то, чтобы сдержаться и не раскашляться. Напиток был очень крепким. Очень, просто адское зелье какое-то, а не выпивка. В 21 веке такое наливали стопочками и падали под стол после третьей. Дин поднял рог повыше и заценил его размеры. Они внушали. Гости за столом ожидающе смотрели на него. Все они уже подняли кубки, и теперь ждали только его, чтобы начать пир. У Инги, стоящей рядом, в глазах светилась непоколебимая уверенность, что Дину этот рог только первую жажду унять. Ну не разочаровывать же такую красотку.  
Дин подмигнул девушке и опрокинул в себя содержимое рога. Делая несколько первых глотков, он думал, что эта хрень стопроцентно спалит ему все внутренности. Но когда он допил все до капли, обнаружилось, что после напитка во рту остается густое пряное послевкусие, а тяжелый жар внутри приятно греет, не вызывая ни капли отвращения. Это, правда, не отменяло гула в голове, сквозь который он слышал радостный рев начавшегося застолья.  
Плохо слушающимися руками он вернул Инге рог и уставился уходящей девушке в спину. У нее была длинная светлая коса, завязанная несколькими вышитыми лентами. При ходьбе она раскачивалась из стороны в сторону, шлепая ее пониже спины. Гипнотизирующее зрелище. Инга дошла до столов у стены, где женщины разливали напитки по кубкам, и затерялась в их толпе.  
\- Что это было? – спросил Дин у Кастиэля, наплевав на их конспирацию.  
Кастиэль даже не возмутился.  
\- Грасадур, - усмехнулся он. – Крепкий, да? Здесь его все пьют.  
Дин не успел ответить, как Кастиэль коснулся его лба, прогоняя хмель. Разум мгновенно прочистился. Рев вокруг стал громче, но теперь Дин хоть думать мог.  
\- Спасибо. Тут должны быть способы как не пьянеть от этого. Иначе я просто не знаю, как в этой стране выжили люди. Эх, ладно, - Дин с предвкушением оглядел изобильный стол. – Зря что ли напросились!  
Он принялся за еду, которая уже так долго терзала его своими запахами. На вкус она была еще великолепней. Дину случалось попадать на домашние обеды, но тут дело было в чем-то еще. Просто приготовленное мясо, вяленая рыба, какая-то густая похлебка, которую все ели просто пальцами, - все это было просто божественным. Еще три раза Инга подносила ему кубки. Один с грасадуром, и дважды с густым темным пивом. И Дин мог бы поклясться, что вот это он готов пить до конца своих дней.  
Дин отрезал ножом следующий кусок и обернулся к Касу. Тот напряженно разглядывал пирующих мужиков.  
\- Будешь? – спросил его Дин.  
Кастиэль мигнул и повернулся к нему.  
\- Нет, не надо.  
\- Ты многое теряешь, поверь, я знаю, о чем говорю.  
Кастиэль покачал головой. Он был недоволен. Дин усмехнулся и шутливо толкнул его плечом.  
\- Эй, да ладно тебе, ну смотрю я на тебя, подумаешь, тут же уже все в жопу надрались. Съешь, Джимми бы понравилось.  
Кажется, Кастиэлю просто надоело с ним спорить.  
Он взял с ножа ломоть мяса, запихнул его себе в рот целиком и принялся сосредоточенно жевать.  
Дин усмехнулся, и тут до него дошло, что вокруг все как-то затихли. Он оглянулся на толпу. Викинги пристально вглядывались в пустое место рядом с Дином. Кто в бороде чесал, кто просто рот разинул, а кто и на всякий случай положил ладонь на рукоять меча. Они, может, и не слишком доверяли своим пьяным глазам, но явно придерживались мнения, что лучше зарубить кого-нибудь на всякий случай, чем потом иметь неприятности. Дин их понимал.  
Он тревожно покосился на Кастиэля.  
\- Отменно! – сказал тот, показывая Дину большой палец.  
\- Меня посадят на кол? – спросил Дин, полагая, что раз уж все равно не отвертеться, то и шептать не к чему.  
\- Нет, бросят в яму с волками, - поправил его Кастиэль. Дин дернулся и уставился на него. - Позорная смерть, без меча. Это чтобы обманщик точно не попал в число воинов Одина, - объяснил Кастиэль.  
\- Вот отстой, - пробурчал Дин под нос.  
Перспектива оказаться в замкнутом пространстве с почти псами, и даже более зубастыми, совершенно его не привлекала.  
\- Ничего, скажем, что у тебя белая горячка от грасадура с пивом, - сказал Кастиэль, облизывая пальцы. – Не слишком красит тебя как сотрапезника, так что тебя вряд ли сюда еще раз посадят, но жить будешь.  
Ситуация становилась напряженной.  
Снаружи послышались крики, сначала вдалеке одинокий мужской, надрывно выкрикивающий что-то, но, приближаясь, он стал обрастать возгласами, мужскими и женскими. И не разобрать что говорят, хоть Дин уже и привык к их говору. Но понять, радостная весть или плохая, было совершенно невозможно.  
В палате народ заворочался, кое-кто еще смотрел на Дина, но в основном все уже обратились в сторону двери. Она распахнулась, и в палату влетел рыжеволосый мужчина.  
\- Дикая Охота надвигается! – выкрикнул он. – В Павекене принесли жертву! К завтрашнему утру здесь будут.  
Все внимание переключилось на него.  
\- Дикая охота? – удивленно повторил Кастиэль. – Интересно.  
\- Пошли-ка отсюда, пока они заняты? – предложил Дин.  
Он уже хотел встать, но Кастиэль удержал его за рукав.  
\- Нет. Давай еще посидим.  
\- Но они…  
\- Сядь.  
Гонца тем временем усадили тоже. Он выпил две плошки воды, а потом стал быстро говорить.  
\- Говорят, из Вальхаллы пропал Сехримнир вместе с Хейдрун. Эйнхерии их ищут, считают, что кто-то в Мидгарде прячет их. Они идут по всем поселениям и требуют выдать им животных или принести в жертву десятерых юношей. В расчете, наверное, что те, кто их прячут, испугаются и выдадут животных.  
\- Ну как же! – с сомнением пробасил один из воинов. – Ворам все едино – смерть! Будут они просто так зверье выдавать!  
\- Да кто же осмелился украсть? – изумленно спросил другой.  
\- Нам Фафнира не хватало, - вдруг сказала хозяйка Вандскальф. - И так наши юнцы постоянно бегают дракона побеждать, да и гибнут в его пасти, теперь это.  
И тут все собрание заговорило разом.  
\- Вот теперь пошли, - быстро шепнул Кастиэль.  
Дин уже давно был к этому готов. Кас провел его вглубь дома, где обнаружился второй выход. На улице было пустынно. Основанная часть местных сейчас обсуждала опасность, которая нависла над их деревней. Возле дома на привязи стояла усталая лошадь гонца, такая же рыжая, как и ее хозяин, несколько хозяйских коней, и конь Кастиэля.  
\- Эй, мы не будет забирать твоего коня? – спросил Дин  
\- Он сам за нами пойдет, - сказал Кастиэль. – Если мы будем забирать его, попадемся кому-нибудь на глаза.  
Они добрались до края деревни и остановились за грядой кораблей. Их охраняла только свора псов, но под взглядом Кастиэля они быстро присмирели и улеглись по облюбованным местам.  
\- Ну, - начал Дин. – И о чем они там говорили?  
\- Странное происшествие. Эйнхерии – это войско Одина, воины, павшие в бою и пирующие в Вальхалле.  
\- Да, скандинавский рай, я читал. И что там за живность-то?  
\- Сехримнир – это вальхалльский хряк, которого каждый день забивают, чтобы принести на пиршественный стол, и каждый день он снова оживает.  
\- Ничего себе. Не могу осуждать это несчастное животное. Я бы тоже постарался сбежать.  
\- Это не обычное животное, он бы не сбежал, - возразил Кастиэль.  
\- Ты серьезно?  
\- Конечно! Сехримнир подарен Одину ванами. Они создали его специально для этого…  
\- Нет-нет, я не о том. Вальхалла? Мертвые воины на службе у Одина? Это же мифы!  
\- Дин. Мы в Скандинавии. Не знаю точно когда, но может быть за тысячу лет до Рождества Христова. Это для тебя мифы, а для них это даже еще не история, это их действительность.  
Дин помотал головой.  
\- Я читал, что Дикой Охотой люди называли ураганы…  
Кастиэль промолчал.  
\- И что? Они принесут в жертву десять мальчиков, чтобы избавиться от урагана?  
\- Скорее всего, юношей, уже побывавших в бою. Эйнхерии воины, они не станут требовать бесполезных жертв. А юноши пополнят их ряды.  
\- Как?  
\- Их посадят в лодку без весел, дадут мечи, чтобы они умерли вооруженными, пустят в море, а корабль эйнхериев их подберет и отвезет в Вальхаллу.  
\- Ну да, десять утонувших парней, наверное, остановят ураган, конечно!  
\- Здесь так не говорят.  
Дин не стал с ним спорить. У Кастиэля на все имелось свое мнение, которое было слишком непросто пошатнуть.  
\- Ты что-нибудь знаешь об этом? Что тут происходит?  
\- Нет.  
\- Но ты знаешь про дракона. И вообще, много знаешь…  
Дин вновь задумался над тем, насколько это странно. Но тут его внимание привлек дом, где они только что гостили. К главному входу стекался народ со всего поселения: и старики, и женщины с детьми. А из маленькой дверки, из которой вышли они с Кастиэлем, вдруг выбрался мальчик лет десяти и, озираясь, чтобы не заметили, стал стороной красться в сторону от дома.  
\- Эй, посмотри-ка туда. - Дин кивнул в сторону дома. - Как-то он не горит желанием остаться на совете. Что может быть важнее?  
Мальчишка тем временем подошел совсем близко к драккарам, но не остановился, а скрываясь за массивными тушами кораблей, со всех ног припустил к морю.  
\- Пошли, посмотрим, - предложил Кастиэль.  
Они прилично отстали от мальчишки. Тот все время оглядывался, так что нужно было держаться начеку. Только на самом берегу мальчик оставил свои предосторожности и быстро побежал к скалам. Он привел их практически к тому же утесу, на котором Дин с Кастиэлем оказались в первый раз. Свирепый прибой не пугал его. Цепляясь за камни как обезьянка, он лихо забрался на камни. Сверху эта дорога казалась проходимой лишь в спокойную погоду, но мальчик лез по ней довольно шустро, замирая только, когда до него доставала очередная волна. А потом и вовсе скрылся из вида.  
\- Наверное, там пещера или грот, - сказал Кастиэль. – Мы могли не заметить сверху.  
Дин хмыкнул. Кастиэль явно собирался последовать за парнем, и он слабо представлял себе, как они доберутся туда. Впрочем на поверку тропинка между камнями оказалась не такой уж непроходимой. Она была словно вытесана между камнями, а они стояли очень надежно, защищая путника. Только когда волны разбивались о них, их окатывало соленым дождем. У Дина моментально промокла вся одежда, облепив тело, как шкура. В самом конце тропинка неожиданно нырнула вниз, исчезая в узком проеме между скалами. Дину с Касом пришлось встать на колени, чтобы пролезть внутрь. Но пещера, в которую вел этот ход, была очень даже просторной, лишь не намного меньше того зала, где они пировали час назад. Единственное что – вся в сталактитах, достававших почти до земли. К одному из них были привязаны на веревках искомые хряк и коза. Последняя выглядела довольно апатично, а хряк, до предела натянув свою привязь, возился у корыта, наполненного непонятным месивом.  
Дин настолько был удивлен их видом, тем что вообще существуют какие-то спрятанные животные, что даже не сразу заметил мальчишку, который привел их сюда. А тот, между тем, был здесь не один. Прижавшись к скале, он держал за руку насмерть перепуганную девочку. Неизвестно, кого они ожидали увидеть, может, кого и пострашнее него, но и Дина они испугались не на шутку. Вероятно, они услышали их приближение заранее. Трудно все-таки соблюдать осторожность, когда ты карабкаешься по камням, и тебя ежеминутно грозит смыть в море.  
\- Привет, - сказал он. – Я Дин.  
Парень кивнул с самым серьезным видом.  
\- Я знаю, я видел вас у конунга. Я Олаф, сын Тьюринга. А это Асхильд…  
\- Твоя сестренка?  
Олаф мучительно покраснел.  
\- Не, она за меня замуж пойдет, когда подрастет.  
Дин хмыкнул и посмотрел на девчонку.  
Ее, кажется, перспектива замужества сейчас волновала в последнюю очередь. Она с тревогой посматривала на привязанных зверей.  
\- Там уже народ с ног сбился их разыскивая, знаешь? – спросил ее Дин с улыбкой.  
\- Мне сказали спрятать их подальше! – не выдержала Асхильд. - Чтобы никто больше не смог их обидеть. Потому что, когда они умирают, солнышко умирает тоже, и если свинюшке вдруг надоест умирать, и она больше не захочет возвращаться, то и солнышко не вернется.  
Дин застыл. Он явно еще не успел адаптироваться к мышлению здешних жителей, потому что абсолютно не представлял, что на это можно ответить.  
\- Солнце – это огромный газовый шар, - выпалил он. – От свиньи не зависит.  
У детей вытянулись лица. Дину даже стало интересно, что же они услышали от него на самом деле. Поди, ересь какую-нибудь. Однако он почти сразу понял, что дети смотрят вовсе не на него. Олаф схватил свою подругу за плечи, закрывая собой, и попятился. Дин покосился себе за плечо. Кастиэль все так же стоял позади него. Но очевидно, что теперь его видел не только Дин.  
\- Солнце не умирает вместе с хряком, девочка, - сказал Кастиэль. - Его увозит с собой дева на своих конях, чтобы уступить место на небосклоне своему брату Месяцу. Потом они меняются, и так повторяется вновь и вновь.  
Асхильд смотрела на него с недоверием.  
\- Он у нас уже долго, Асхильд, а солнце все равно исчезает каждый вечер, - громко зашептал ей Олаф.  
\- Кто тебе это все сказал? – спросил Кастиэль, не отрывая пристального взгляда от девочки.  
Та смотрела на него, раскрыв рот. Тогда Олаф взял себя в руки.  
\- Она боится, господин. Боги накажут нас?  
Кастиэль ответил не сразу.  
\- Никто не подумает, что она смогла украсть что-то из Асгарда, - медленно проговорил он, пристально глядя парню в глаза, - на это способен лишь один, как и придумать такую ложь для невинного создания.  
\- О, какие мы догадливые, - раздался мужской голос из глубины пещеры.  
Олаф аж подпрыгнул. Дин тоже вскинулся и автоматически положил ладонь на рукоять меча. Говоривший выступил на свет. То был молодой статный мужчина, одетый очень похоже на Кастиэля, только изящнее. И из всех взрослых мужчин, которых Дин здесь видел, он единственный был без бороды.  
\- Локи, - сказал Кастиэль.  
\- И тебе привет, Хеймдалль. Удивлен видеть тебя здесь. Почему наш сторожевой пес не сидит в своей будке и не стережет ворота?  
\- Может быть, потому что кто-то что-то пронес в эти самые ворота.  
\- Это не твое дело.  
\- Наверное, но это ведь дело Одина, может, его стоит позвать.  
Кастиэль вытянул руку в сторону и неожиданно прямо из воздуха материализовался огромный рог. Кас уверенно обхватил его за узкую часть и держал его довольно легко, несмотря на размеры.  
Локи выставил вперед руки.  
\- Да будет тебе! Ну что такого, я привел девочке зверюшек поиграть.  
\- Это объяснение должно впечатлить эйнхериев. Не знаю, правда, какое именно это будет впечатление, ведь ты оставил армию Одина голодной. Забирай их, - кивнул он Дину. - А вы возвращайтесь в деревню, - сказал Кастиэль Олафу. – На берегу вас будет ждать мой конь, доедете на нем.  
Асхильд наморщила носик. То ли хотела броситься защищать своих зверюшек, то ли собиралась расплакаться. Но не успела ни того, ни другого – Олаф, быстренько обняв ее за худенькие плечи, оттащил ее к выходу. Девочка еще раз оглянулась и обиженно посмотрела на Дина, который спешно отвязывал веревки от камней.  
Локи проводил детей взглядом.  
\- А ведь мальчишка уже носит оружие, - заговорчески сообщил он Кастиэлю. – Понимаешь, что это значит?  
\- И что с того? – с вызовом спросил Дин. Веревки, на которых были привязаны животные, он покороче намотал на кулак. – Я не спец, но его даже адвокат-первокурсник отмазал бы!  
Локи пристально посмотрел на Дина. Пока он препирался с Кастиэлем, Дин не видел в нем ничего особенного, пусть даже понимал, что перед ним не обычный человек. Но оказавшись в центре его внимания, пожалел об этом.  
\- Он не эйнхерий, - с ноткой сомнения протянул Локи.  
\- Он тот, кто отведет животных обратно в Асгард, - сказал Кастиэль.  
Но эта тирада не слишком-то впечатлила Локки.  
\- Не знаю даже, что-то в нем не так. И в тебе что-то не так, Хеймдалль.  
Кастиэль и Локи стояли друг против друга, буравя друг друга взглядами.  
Дин старался держаться спокойнее и делать все, как можно быстрее. Локи что-то подозревал. Кастиэль отвлекал его внимание на себя, но Локи все равно чувствовал, что дело нечисто.  
\- О, я, кажется, понял, - вдруг сказал Локи. – Чтобы наш сторожевой пес, да просто так выполз из своей будки, как же! Ты когда в последний раз на земле был? Когда путешествовал под именем Рига? И тут вдруг ты здесь, да еще в обществе непонятного человека… О, я бы тоже прятал подобные страсти на земле, в Асгарде-то все как на ладони, особо не намилуешься. Так что, позовешь старика Одина?  
\- Позову, - упрямо сказал Кастиэль.  
Дин не знал, смеяться тут или ругаться. Он подошел к Кастиэлю, намереваясь высказать все, что думает о домыслах этого красавчика, но как только оказался на расстоянии вытянутой руки, Кастиэль резко повернулся к нему и коснулся его лба. Дин почувствовал, как земля уходит из-под ног.  
Когда он снова ощутил твердь под ногами, вокруг что-то переменилось. Они были уже не в пещере, стояли возле какого-то дома, под сенью крыльца. Дин посмотрел себе под ноги и чуть не упал. Хотя он совершенно точно стоял на чем-то твердом, никакой поверхности он не видел, его ноги по щиколотку тонули в ярком радужном сиянии.  
\- Что это? – пробормотал он, оглядываясь.  
Лучше бы он этого не делал. За его спиной ничего не было. То есть вообще ничего, кроме бледно-голубого неба от края до края. Радужное сияние у него под ногами широкой дугой уходило вниз и далеко внизу терялось в белой пушистой вате, в которой Дин опознал облака.  
\- Что?.. – снова спросил он.  
Но тут Кастиэль дернул его за руку, втаскивая в дом.  
\- Входи внутрь, - он настойчиво подтолкнул Дина в спину и захлопнул дверь.  
Они были в просторных вытянутых сенях без окон. Вдоль стен стояли широкие скамьи. Пол застелен белой душистой соломой. Животные бессмысленно переминались рядом, запутывая веревки, за которые их держал Дин, вокруг его ног.  
\- Это там… - снова попытался Дин.  
\- Биврёст. Радуга.  
\- Радуга?  
\- Она ведет к крыльцу моего дома.  
Дин внимательно посмотрел на Кастиэля. Даже место, где они оказались сейчас, интересовало его не настолько. Кастиэль заметно расслабился после встречи в пещере, но все равно держался настороже.  
\- Ты ведь должен объяснить мне, что происходит, - вкрадчиво уведомил его Дин. Он распутал веревки и привязал животных к лавке, которая стояла прямо возле двери. - Этот в пещере, Локи, да? Я кое-что знаю о нем, скандинавский бог, должен стать предводителем в Апокалипсисе, и вообще гнида редкостная.  
\- И если он все еще не заточен, значит, мы рано, - сказал Кастиэль.  
\- Рано?  
\- У самой колыбели человечества, за тысячи лет до твоего времени.  
\- И он принял тебя за…  
\- Хеймдалля. Только он не принял меня за него, я и есть Хеймдалль. Страж Асгарда.  
Дин вопросительно посмотрел на него. Кастиэль вздохнул и направился вглубь дома, махнув Дину, чтоб шел за ним.  
Этот дом был очень похож на тот, в котором они пировали в деревне. Только больше и светлее. Стены не из земляного кирпича, а из пахучей сосны, с широкими окнами без стекол, в которые лился ровный свет, падая на пол большими белыми квадратами. В середине был сложен очаг, в котором горел огонь, шкур на стенах не было, а вот оружия тоже было в достатке. Здесь пахло смолой, морем, железом и совсем немного - пьяным грасадуром.  
Кастиэль расстегнул пряжку плаща, расстелил его перед очагом и сел. Дин не стал дожидаться приглашения и сел напротив прямо на голый пол.  
\- Ты же не думаешь, что столько людей, в каждой стране просто взяли и придумали себе богов? – сказал Кастиэль. - Они поклонялись ветру, солнцу и воде. Но Отец сказал нам, что людям нужно больше, что мы должны научить их понимать этот мир, не только материальный, но и духовный. И мы стали спускаться на землю. Тогда было легче, люди были открыты и наивны, воспринимали нас как должное, давали нам разные имена…  
\- Постой, постой, ты говоришь мне сейчас, что ангелы и языческие боги - это одно и то же?  
\- Отец сказал нам присматривать за вами, мы и делали это. Конечно, не просто потому, что Он сказал, вы же были его детьми, нашими младшими братьями. Мы хотели помогать, ну, многие из нас, по крайней мере.  
Дин помотал головой, надеясь, что мысли улягутся как-нибудь сами собой.  
\- А как же не создавай себе кумиров? Гонения на золотых парнокопытных и убеждение в единобожии?  
\- Это было гораздо позже. Человечество изменилось, людям пришло время узнать больше. Мы гордились, что это произошло с нашей помощью. – Кастиэль вздохнул. - Не думал, что когда-нибудь придется вспомнить это время.  
Он не отрываясь смотрел на огонь. Дин осторожно поднялся и отошел, оставляя его наедине с собой. Видимо, ангел все же был потрясен таким поворотом событий, несмотря на все свои уверенные действия, и Дин решил ненадолго оставить его и позволить переварить случившееся.  
Он прошелся вдоль стен, рассматривая оружие. Его рука автоматически потянулась к собственному мечу. Довольно странные ощущения, но кажется, он мог всем этим пользоваться. Например, он знал, где мог бы пригодиться вот этот меч, и как орудовать топориком. Эти знания не имели ничего общего с его собственным опытом. Это было что-то чужое, словно обрывки неспокойного сна, похожее на смутные воспоминания о том, что кто-то когда-то рассказывал.  
Это заставило его вспомнить кое о чем. Дин обернулся к Касу, который, все так же чуть хмурясь, смотрел на огонь.  
\- Локи сказал, что мальчишка уже может держать оружие. О чем это он? – спросил Дин.  
Кас встряхнул головой, будто стряхивая с себя ненужные мысли.  
\- Эйнхерии вправе потребовать, чтобы он пошел с ними. Право на ношение оружия делает его взрослым мужчиной. А на мужчинах лежит ответственность за все их действия. Он должен был вернуть зверей сразу же, как только узнал, где они.  
\- Он же просто хотел защитить свою девчонку. Это же в порядке вещей.  
Кастиэль вздохнул.  
\- Животных нужно отвести обратно в Асгард, - сказал он. – Пока эйнхерии не отправились на Дикую Охоту. Та деревня - следующая на их пути, нужно успеть рассказать им, что ее жители не при чем. Невиновных здесь не наказывают.  
\- Но Олафа это не касается, так? – уточнил Дин. - Я пойду с тобой, - заявил он, не дожидаясь ответа Кастиэля. – В конце концов, ты же сказал Локи, что я должен это сделать. Будем держать слово.  
\- Это не обязательно. Я быстро справлюсь.  
\- Речь не о том, Кас. Мы не можем допустить, чтобы мальчишка умер просто потому, что боялся за подружку.  
\- Я расскажу им, что это Локи. Возможно, ему дадут время.  
\- А если нет?  
\- Я постараюсь убедить их. На уловки Локи многие боги купились, чего же ждать от смертного? Я напомню им об этом.  
\- И почему ты думаешь, что они послушают тебя?  
\- Потому что здесь всех выслушивают. Я постараюсь вернуться побыстрее…  
Дин прищурился.  
\- Ты просто не хочешь, чтобы я с тобой шел. Очень интересно, почему.  
Кастиэль опустил глаза.  
\- Может оказаться, что Один тоже будет за пиршественным столом. Он всегда приходит к своим воинам перед выездом на Охоту.  
\- Один, - повторил Дин, припоминая. - Я про него знаю. Тоже один из ваших?  
\- Архангел Михаил.  
\- Серьезно? – Дин нахмурился. - Да, ты серьезно, - ответил он сам себе.  
Кастиэль шагнул к нему и поймал его взгляд.  
\- Если уж Локи понял, что ты тут пришелец, то Один поймет и подавно, - сказал он. – И тогда он захочет выяснить, кто ты.  
\- И приведет будущего себя?  
\- Этого я не знаю. Не исключено.  
На какое-то мгновение Дин был готов согласиться подождать. А потом подумал об Олафе. Конечно, Кас здесь свой, но было бы хорошо точно знать…  
\- Наверно, я все же рискну. Заодно посмотрю на него. Может, это будет полезно…  
Кастиэль покачал головой.  
\- Только не скажи что-нибудь такое, как про адвокатов.  
Дин почесал в затылке.  
\- Знаешь, есть одна вещь. Когда мы были в деревне, мне показалось, что они слышат что-то другое, не то, что я говорю… ну, что-то более им понятное.  
\- Так и есть, - подтвердил Кастиэль. – Но это люди. Ангелы, то бишь боги, будут слышать именно то, что ты говоришь. Поэтому…  
\- Я буду помалкивать.  
\- Сомневаюсь. Но все равно пойдем. У нас мало времени.  
Дин забрал зверей, и они вышли из дома с другой стороны. У второго крыльца не было радужного свечения, оно было вполне обычным, с деревянными ступеньками. А сразу после начиналось зеленое поле без дорожек или каких-либо тропинок. Дин остановился.  
Перед ним расстилалась бесконечная долина, залитая светом, источник которого был скрыт за мощной кроной огромного дерева. Дерево было далеко, даже по приблизительным прикидкам идти до него было минут сорок. И от того его размеры поражали еще больше. Ведь если даже с такого расстояния его ствол выглядел необхватным, и можно было разглядеть отдельные ветви с острыми листьями, то как же оно выглядит вблизи? Свет сочился через его листву, рассыпаясь тонкими лучами, и кружевом ложился на мягкую траву.  
\- Это и есть рай?  
\- Это Асгард. – ответил Кастиэль. - Его придумали люди из этой страны. Так что это не сам рай, это их мечта о рае и их представление о том, где мы должны жить. Боги, я имею в виду. Они были щедры к нам.  
Дин посмотрел себе под ноги. Даже на вид трава казалась такой мягкой, что хотелось разуться и пойти босиком. Он вспомнил вояк в деревне, суровых моряков с потемневшими грубыми руками, пропитанных морской солью, с лицами, покрытыми боевыми шрамами, которые не могли скрыть даже густые бороды. Было сложно представить, что эти суровые вояки могли придумать такую пасторальную картинку.  
\- И где эта Вальхалла?  
\- Она у подножья Иггдрасиля. - Кастиэль указал на громадное дерево вдалеке.  
Захваченный окружающей картиной, Дин и не заметил что у подножья дерева действительно что-то есть.  
\- Это она светится?  
\- Да.  
Издалека Вальхалла казалась просто небольшим строением под деревом, однако когда они подошли поближе, Дин смог оценить колоссальные размеры дворца. Он загляделся вверх, на ее крышу, покрытую красной черепицей, и не сразу заметил, что его кто-то тянет за руку.  
Он с удивлением посмотрел вниз. Коза, до сего момента отличавшаяся от игрушечной лишь тем, что переставляла ноги, сейчас оживилась. Аж пританцовывала и голодно смотрела на ветви ясеня, которые у Вальхаллы кренились низко, окутывая крышу дворца.  
\- Хейдрун дома, - улыбнулся Кастиэль. – Отпусти ее.  
\- Ее же надо торжественно вернуть.  
\- Ее молоко – праздничный мед. Поверь мне, эйнхерии больше оценят, если им не придется ждать.  
\- А, – Дин присел, снимая веревку с шеи Хейдрун. – Что ж, могу понять, трубы горят.  
Освобожденная коза тут же понеслась к Вальхалле и в несколько мощных прыжков взлетела на крышу, отталкиваясь от резных выступов на стенах. Будто не коза, а кошка какая-нибудь.  
Дворец встретил их тревожным гулом. Он был слышен от самых деверей, стоило только войти в просторный холл. И снова на стенах оружие. Столько, что и света никакого не надо, так ярко оно было начищено. Кастиэль осматривался здесь ничуть не меньше Дина.  
\- Ну и как, ностальгия не просыпается, - поинтересовался тот.  
Кастиэль улыбнулся.  
\- Я не скучаю. Просто это хорошее место.  
Они приблизились к массивной дубовой двери. Источник гула был за ней, и, вероятно, он был очень мощным – толстые кованые кольца, служившие ручками, аж подрагивали от ударов изнутри. Как ни странно, но Дин почувствовал себя немного спокойнее. Что бы там ни было, оно вероятно заслуживает больше внимания, чем его скромная персона.  
\- Ну, пойдем? – сказал Кастиэль, будто специально ждал, когда Дин соберется с духом.  
Дин кивнул. Кастиэль распахнул дверь. И их чуть с места не снесло ревом, стоящим в зале.  
Внутри царил бедлам. Воины, лишенные пиршества, занялись тем, что они умели лучше всего – они дрались. Конечно не из-за ссоры, а просто ради развлечения, но смотрелось все равно жестко. Две группы полностью укомплектованных вояк сходились стенка на стенку и дубасили друг друга кулаками, дубинками и булавами, словно это были не их приятели по застолью, а враги в морском бою. Боевые топоры взлетали над головами, мечи рассекали воздух, щиты гудели, принимая на себя мощные удары. Голод подогревал их боевую ярость, и если пока шуточная битва не переросла в настоящее мочилово, то до этого было не так уж далеко.  
Лишь один островок спокойствия был в этом хаосе. В дальнем конце зала стоял высокий трон, на котором восседал воин с совершенно седой бородой и повязкой, закрывавшей один глаз. Но его трудно было назвать стариком. Он сидел прямо, величественно расправив плечи, а под накинутым на плечи плащом угадывалась могучая богатырская фигура. Казалось, что захоти он вмешаться в драку, он раскидал бы дерущихся в мгновение ока, они бы и опомниться не успели. Однако он не делал этого, а только смотрел на воинов с каким-то трудно определяемым выражением на суровом лице.  
\- Видишь? – тихо спросил Кастиэль  
\- Это он и есть, – сказал Дин, даже не уточняя. – Один. Михаил.  
\- Не надо здесь называть его Михаилом.  
\- Думаешь, удастся запудрить ему мозги?  
\- Нет, просто не нарывайся.  
Дин наконец оторвался от Одина и посмотрел на Каса. Тот не предупреждал его и даже не командовал. Просто просил.  
\- Думаешь, у меня есть шанс выйти живым?  
\- Это же Вальхалла, Дин. Будь честен с ним.  
Дин кивнул и сделал шаг вперед, подтаскивая за собой хряка.  
\- Эй! Народ! – крикнул он. – Глядите, чего я нашел!  
Конечно же эйнхерии не услышали его. Крик Дина попросту потонул в общих воплях, да и не до него им было. Но вот Один услышал сразу. И если он и удивился, то Дин не успел этого заметить.  
\- Прекратить! – громко крикнул Один, поднимаясь со своего трона.  
«Громко» - это, конечно, было явным преуменьшением. Были бы здесь стекла, они вылетели нахрен после этого громоподобного рыка. Дин прочистил пальцем левое ухо.  
Драка тем временем остановилась очень быстро. Будто тут и не колошматили друг друга. Воины одни за другим оборачивались к Дину, вслед за взглядом их предводителя. Все смотрели с изумлением  
\- Вот так-так! Нашлись голубчики! – послышался радостный возглас.  
Толпа расступилась, пропуская к Дину одного из эйнхериев. Его нос был расквашен до синевы, один глаз заплыл, а борода была в крови от выбитых зубов. Впрочем, все это мало его беспокоило, поскольку фингал рассасывался на глазах, и не было сомнений, что пройдет несколько минут, и он об этих мелочах и не вспомнит даже. Он встал перед Дином подбоченясь. Другие воины уже начали переговариваться, поглаживая, кто бороды, кто голодные животы.  
\- Пропустите меня! Слышите, пропустите!  
Расталкивая воинов локтями к Дину пробрался невысокий человек. Он тоже был в доспехах, но при этом чуть ли не на голову ниже всех остальных и гораздо упитаннее. Однако ни один из воинов не возмутился таким фамильярным обращением, все смотрели на толстяка довольно и радостно.  
\- Глазам не верю! – воскликнул тот. – Где же нашли-то их?  
Впрочем, он видимо не ждал ответа на свой вопрос.  
Дин передал ему веревки, и он заторопился к центру зала. Толпа эйнхериев расступилась, давая повару пройти к очагу. Воины проводили его добродушными взглядами, а потом вдруг засуетились. Сразу же отовсюду послышались выкрики:  
\- Давай, Андхримнир, разводи огонь.  
\- Ага! Похлебки охота!  
\- Столы назад тащите! Эй, Ингольф, ну-ка, давай вместе возьмемся!  
Один все так же стоял в противоположном конце зала и, не отрываясь, смотрел на Дина с Кастиэлем.  
Дин покосился на распахнутую дверь у себя за спиной.  
\- Мы ведь не можем просто смыться, так? – уточнил он у Кастиэля.  
Тот молча покачал головой. Они двинулись через толпу, которая расступалась сама собой. Просто дойти до Одина оказалось не так-то просто. Воины то и дело останавливали Дина, хлопали по плечу, представлялись, витиеватые многосложные имена уже сливались у него в ушах, но он всем улыбался, думая о том, что все они здесь в сущности неплохие ребята, и рай их достойное честное место, где они живут по тем правилам, которые всю жизнь считали верными, а это не такая уж маленькая награда.  
Он не заметил, как они оказались у трона Одина.  
\- Привет тебе, Хеймдалль, - первым сказал Один.  
\- Приветствую тебя, Один! – откликнулся Кастиэль. – Это Дин, он пришел сюда, чтобы вернуть в Вальхаллу найденных животных.  
Один внимательно посмотрел на Дина.  
Если под взглядом Локи Дин чувствовал себя неуютно, словно его пытаются препарировать и разглядеть внутренности, то взгляд Одина стал просто сокрушающим. Нет, это не было плохо. Просто Дин со всем спокойствием осознал, что для Одина нет секретов. Он прошел через него, как волна через рыболовную сеть, и мягко отступил назад. Глупо было думать, что он чего-то не узнает.  
Один снова посмотрел на Кастиэля.  
\- Что ж, рассказывай.  
\- Мы были в деревне, в той последней, куда войско собиралось с утра, и обнаружили животных у местных детей. Они прятали их по наущению Локи. И он же их и украл.  
Один нахмурился.  
\- Локи, говоришь.  
Кастиэль кивнул.  
\- Мы встретились с ним в пещере, он сам признался.  
\- И когда только успел, - хмуро проговорил Один.  
Он не задавал вопрос, просто вроде как вслух задумался над своими проблемами.  
\- Ну спасибо, Дин, за возвращение. Эй, воины, поднимите кубки за гостя.  
Дин оглянулся и не поверил своим глазам. Там где только что был лишь разоренный боем зал, теперь стояли бесконечно длинные пиршественные столы, ломившиеся от угощений. По сравнению с ними изобильный пир в деревне казался легким перекусом. Между столами сновали валькирии, разнося по столам кувшины с напитками. Прямые как стрелы и такие же опасные, судя по тому, с какой непринужденной легкостью они носили в заплечных ножнах клинки.  
К нему подошла одна из них. Суровое тонкое лицо, брови, как крылья вразлет и глаза как северное небо. Она подала Дину большой рог. Ему уже в принципе было все равно, что его сейчас снесет от еще одной такой порции грасадура, но в роге оказался не он. Густой пьяный напиток приласкал небо миллионом ощущений. В нем была и радость застолья с друзьями, и упоение победой. Дин осушил его до дна, казалось одним глотком. И ему в лицо намахнуло пьяной веселой волной от приветственного клича эйнхириев, которые в эту минуту поднимали за него кубки.  
\- Ну, как тебе мед нашей Хейдрун? – с усмешкой спросил Один.  
Дин отдал рог улыбающейся валькирии.  
\- Впечатляет.  
\- Немногие из живых его пробовали. На самом деле, никто, - сказал Один. – Но это, конечно, не та награда, которую ты заслуживаешь за свою честность. Чего ты хочешь?  
\- Не наказывай детей, которые их держали… - Дин развел руками, не зная, какие аргументы привести. – Дети же…  
Один долго смотрел на него. Снова это испытание. Дин уже не знал, осталась ли у него хоть одна мыслишка, которую бы этот бог не прочитал. Наверное, он прочитал даже те, о которых Дин сам не знал.  
\- Впервые вижу, чтобы ради незнакомого мальчугана, кто-то на тот свет отправился, - сказал наконец Один. Он поманил Дина, чтобы тот подошел ближе.  
Дин подошел ближе к трону и Один склонился к его лицу.  
\- Ты ведь всегда готов пожертвовать собой ради другого, если не остается иного выбора. – Это был не вопрос, и именно поэтому слова и звучали так пугающе. – И у тебя он не часто был, верно?  
Дин кивнул. Глотка внезапно пересохла, и волшебный хмель меда улетучился, как ни бывало.  
\- Я буду помнить об этом, - сказал Один.  
Он протянул руку и коснулся его лба. Дин почувствовал, как падает навзничь. Он замахал руками, чтобы устоять, но это не помогло, купол Вальхаллы мелькнул перед его глазами, он успел заметить остролистые ветви ясеня, проросшие через него.

А потом почувствовал, как Кастиэль подхватывает его под мышки, не давая ему упасть.  
Но Дин все же завертелся в его руках и плюхнулся задницей на песок.  
Они были на берегу. Шторм успокоился. Море было почти гладким. Ветер стремительно гнал по небу редкие обрывки облаков.  
Дин поднялся на ноги.  
\- Ну, кажется, урагана уже не будет.  
Кастиэль взглянул на море и молча кивнул. Они медленно двинулись вдоль моря обратно к деревне. Дина слегка потряхивало. От холодных порывов ветра, от многократных за сегодня ангельских перебросок…  
\- Он понял, кто мы, - сказал Кастиэль.  
Дин фыркнул.  
\- Ты так не думаешь? – удивился Кастиэль.  
\- Нет, просто я старался забыть об этом.  
Кастиэль остановился и недоуменно воззрился на Дина.  
\- Ну, что еще?  
\- Дин, об этом нельзя просто забыть. Мы сейчас в ту эпоху, когда Один еще спускался к людям. Возможно нам придется встретиться с ним еще.  
\- Надеюсь, твой братец этого не допустит.  
\- Габриэль может считать это веселым приключением, ты же знаешь.  
Они снова пошли вперед.  
Кастиэль поглядывал на Дина, ожидая, когда они продолжат обсуждение. Дин, сжав губы, упрямо отмалчивался. Не хотел он об этом говорить. Выбрались, и хорошо. Остальное может и подождать, других проблем что ли нет сейчас.  
\- Там Олаф, - вдруг сказал Кастиэль.  
\- Где?  
Кастиэль указал в сторону драккаров. На одном из них, изображая из себя носовое украшение, действительно застыл Олаф, напряженно вглядываясь в их сторону. Когда они подошли поближе, он ловко спустился с носа корабля и помчался им навстречу.  
\- Вы вернули их? – закричал он на бегу. - Вернули? Что сказали эйнхерии?  
\- Ну, сегодня на Охоту они не поедут, - с улыбкой сказал Дин, когда мальчишка добежал до них.  
Олаф во все глаза смотрел то на Дина, то на Кастиэля, не зная, кого благодарить первым.  
\- Вы спасли нас с Асхильд! И нашу деревню тоже! – он старался сдерживаться, говорить с присущей торжественностью, но через всю его серьезность все равно сквозил чисто мальчишеский восторг.  
Олаф сейчас казался обычным мальчишкой, искренне восхищавшимся подвигами героев. А в пещере был таким взрослым. Это все ответственность, тайны, желание защищать. С такими задатками недолго ему осталось наслаждаться крохами беззаботности.  
\- Один сегодня милостив к нам, - продолжал говорить Олаф. - Вы спасли нас от гнева Дикой охоты, а еще приехал Сигурд и убил Фафнира, представляете? Сам Сигурд! Вся дружина пирует! Я предупрежу, что вы вернулись!  
Он развернулся на пятках и помчался к деревне. Дин с Кастиэлем тоже свернули с береговой полосы, медленно шагая следом за ним. Положа руку на сердце, Дину сейчас не очень хотелось возвращаться в шумную компанию викингов. Напиться – это, конечно, хорошая идея, но он сейчас немного не в том настроении, чтобы веселиться.  
\- Пошли посмотрим на дракона? – предложил он Кастиэлю.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Как зачем? Ты много драконов в жизни видел?  
\- Ну не знаю, я точно не посчитаю сейчас, можно сказать, что много.  
\- А я ни одного.  
\- Драконы это не очень весело. А что касается Фафнира, так он еще и опасен.  
\- Кас, он же дохлый. Слышал парня? Сигурд убил его.  
\- Ну ладно, - неохотно согласился Кастиэль.  
Он вдруг развернулся к деревне и оглушительно свистнул.  
\- Эй! – возмутился Дин, - предупреждать надо.  
Со стороны деревни к ним уже на всем скаку несся желтогривый конь Хеймдалля. Он остановился рядом с Кастиэлем, пританцовывая на месте от радости, и ткнулся мордой ему в руки. Кастиэль погладил его по шее.  
Они снова уселись на коня и, не спеша, поехали к лесу. Там было уже гораздо темнее, чем у моря. Кастиэль остановил коня на том же месте, где они сворачивали на драконью тропу в прошлый раз. Оставив коня на тропинке, они снова двинулись той же дорогой. Продвигаться приходилось чуть ли не на ощупь, исключительно по памяти. Синий свет все еще просачивался сквозь верхушки сосен, но его уже было недостаточно. Дин шел, хватаясь за стволы и ветки кустов, да еще земля под ногами скользила. Дождь, что ли, здесь начинался, пока они в Вальхаллу поднимались.  
На следующем шаге Дин провалился по щиколотку в какую-то яму, наполненную водой.  
\- Черт! – сквозь зубы выругался он. – Болото какое-то.  
Он посмотрел на сапог, измазанный в жидкой грязи.  
\- Ну-ка, постой, - тихо сказал Кастиэль.  
Он присел рядом с Дином на корточки и двумя пальцами мазнул по его сапогу.  
\- Кровь.  
\- Это не смешно.  
\- Нет, - подтвердил Кастиэль. – Серьезно, это кровь.  
Дин тронул пальцем свой сапог и поднес руку к глазам. Темная вязкая субстанция отливала красным, это Дин и при сумеречном скудном свете прекрасно разглядел.  
\- Чья? – коротко спросил он.  
\- Тут же дракона убивали.  
\- Бензопилой он его, что ли, убивал? Вся земля мокрая!  
\- Тише.  
\- А чего тише-то? Дракон уже не прибежит.  
\- У него был брат, Регин, он может быть еще жив.  
\- Еще?  
\- Сигурд убил их одного за другим. Регин обучил Сигурда, чтобы тот смог убить Фафнира, потому что хотел завладеть сокровищами Андвари, которые хранил Фафнир. А потом он задумал убить Сигурда, и Сигурд убил и Регина.  
\- Регин тоже дракон?  
\- Нет, он карлик.  
\- Интересная семейка.  
Глядя на землю, Дин выискивал островки сухой земли. Они выбрались на просеку, проложенную драконом. Вся рытвина, оставленная его брюхом, превратилась в сплошную реку крови. А вдалеке, немного левее, вдруг показалось небольшое пятно света.  
\- Глянь, Кас, там костер.  
Они осторожно пошли по краю рытвины. До костра оставался десяток шагов, когда они поняли, что у огня сидит человек. Спиной к ним. А по другую сторону костра возвышалась огромная бесформенная туша. Костер высвечивал небольшой участок чешуйчатого брюха, в котором красовалась рваная рана, кровь все еще сочилась из нее и ручейком стекала в рытвину.  
Человек подбрасывал в огонь ветки из лежавшей рядом кучи и иногда переворачивал вертел над костром.  
\- Сигурд, - тихо сказал Кастиэль.  
Человек встал и потянулся за следующей веткой, на мгновение повернувшись к ним в профиль.  
\- Сэм! – чуть ли не крикнул Дин, подаваясь вперед.  
Кастиэль схватил его за плечо.  
\- Ты куда собрался?  
\- С ума сошел? Это же Сэм! Пусти меня.  
\- Нет. Дин, нам нельзя вмешиваться.  
\- Да не вмешиваюсь я. Во что вмешиваться? Он не делает ничего. Кас, пусти, говорю, он, наверное, в шоке от того, что дракона завалил. Но это круто! Прикинь, Сэмми завалил дракона.  
Восторги Дина оставили Кастиэля равнодушным.  
\- Нам нельзя к нему подходить, - повторил он.  
\- С чего вдруг? – рассердился Дин. – Мы же не будем ничего делать. Просто поговорим. Он же должен знать, что мы рядом. Я обещал ему, что мы будем вместе.  
Кастиэль замотал головой.  
\- Кас, прекрати это! – приказал Дин.  
Он снова посмотрел на Сэма. Тот будто и не слышал их. Он потянулся к вертелу, чтобы снять пробу с мяса, которое он жарил. И, отрезав небольшой кусок с самого края, отправил его в рот.  
И лес вдруг поплыл перед глазами. Дин подумал, что, наверное, Кастиэль пытается унести его отсюда, но обернувшись, он понял, что с ним происходит то же самое. Через мгновение земли под ногами вдруг не стало.


	3. Chapter 3

Первыми Дин услышал барабаны. Их глухое буханье выталкивало его сознание из мутного небытия. Потом уже к нему добавились тонкие ниточки свирелей, россыпь колокольчиков, трескотня трещоток и, наконец, человеческое пение, которое обвивало все эти звуки словно гладкая атласная лента, собирая их в один цельный букет.  
Дину понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы прийти в себя, и он заозирался, пытаясь определить, где оказался. Явно больше не в Скандинавии. Он находился среди ярко разодетых людей в просторном… Вот этого он точно сказать не мог. Над головой был величественный каменный свод, ступенями уходящий вверх. Они сидели на каменных скамьях, устроенных полукругом, наподобие трибун, а перед их глазами происходило нечто вроде шествия или огромного хоровода, состоящего из мужчин, одетых в белые хитоны.  
В противоположной стене была сделана ниша, в которой стояла огромная статуя, а перед ним находилось нечто вроде алтаря. Хотя почему вроде. Наверняка, алтарь и есть. Дин убедился в этом, когда в дверях показалось несколько мужчин, волочивших на привязи трех громадных быков прямиком к нише. Животные чуяли неладное, упирались и оглушительно стенали. Музыка каким-то невероятным образом ухитрялась вписываться в их завывания так, что они казались почти ее частью.  
Сверху подул легкий ветерок, на секунду омывая его блаженной прохладой.  
\- Кас! – Дин извернулся посмотреть себе за спину.  
Сзади него стояла девушка и обмахивала его опахалом. От него и шел этот благословенный ветерок. Рядом с ней стояли такие же девушки и юноши, мальчишек даже побольше, и так же обмахивали людей, сидевших на скамьях по обе стороны от Дина.  
Девушка, стоящая над ним, не отрываясь, смотрела на хоровод внизу. Она была совсем молоденькая, ну лет пятнадцать ей можно было дать, но у нее в глазах не было нормального девчачьего любопытства. Она смотрела на танцующих мужчин со смесью благоговения и страха.  
\- Эй, - позвал ее Дин.  
Она вздрогнула.  
\- Простите, о, простите, господин.  
Она сосредоточенно опустила глаза и сильно взмахнула опахалом, послав на голову Дина сильный поток воздуха.  
Дин уже почти задал вопрос «Что здесь, собственно, происходит?», но вовремя остановился. Кастиэль говорил ему не спрашивать. Вести себя так, будто ты точно знаешь, где и зачем находишься. Они сейчас в другом месте, но вряд ли правила другие. Поэтому он просто кивнул девушке, будто наказывая ей больше не отвлекаться, и снова посмотрел перед собой.  
Мужчины внизу продолжали танцевать. А Кастиэля нигде не было.  
Ну, хорошо. Пока вроде не происходило ничего опасного, все в общем-то даже неплохо. У него есть миленькая служаночка, он сидит на месте с неплохим обзором и они смотрят на танцы с песнями, типа бродвейского мюзикла. Короче говоря, не самое плохое положение.  
Так что Дин решил сосредоточиться на деталях, чтобы все-таки определить, куда его занесло. Он еще раз присмотрелся к статуе в нише, но этот бог был ему незнаком.  
Он растопырил пальцы, разглядывая свои руки. Кольца были не такие как у викингов, с разноцветными камнями, золотые. Он покосился на соседей, слушавших музыку с застывшими в блаженстве лицами. Один из них заметил взгляд Дина и коротко кивнул ему.  
\- Восхитительно, не правда ли? – сказал незнакомец. – Вот это называется действительно достойным началом.  
\- Точно, - отозвался Дин.  
И тут он увидел Сэма. Тот входил в зал в какой-то диковинной процессии. Впереди шел человек в таком же белом хитоне, как у танцующих перед алтарем. Он нес перед собой поднос с широким ножом. За ним шел Сэм, потом еще люди в белом, а уже потом целая вереница солдат. По крайней мере, они выглядели как солдаты, вооруженные одинаково, одинаково экипированные, с чисто военной выправкой, которую ни с чем не перепутаешь в любом веке.  
Дин с трудом заставил себя остаться на месте. Чем бы ни был занят Сэм, он, очевидно, знал, что ему делать. Ну и он был жив, так что встречи и объяснения могли подождать.  
Дин немного расслабился, наблюдая за действом.  
Песня изменилась, в ней появились торжественные нотки, которые заставили всех зрителей впасть в некое подобие транса. Сэм взял нож с подноса и поднялся по ступеням алтаря к быкам, которых все еще удерживали человек десять.  
Со своего места он видел, как Сэм поднял глаза к статуе и что-то горячо зашептал. Может, он это и вслух говорил, но все терялось в звуках торжественной молитвы. Сэм занес нож над первым быком. На алтарь хлынула жертвенная кровь, и весь зал ликующе завопил.  
Сэм зарезал второго быка, и все присутствующие встали, подхватывая слова песни. Дин тоже встал, чтобы видеть происходящее.  
По ступеням потекла кровь третьего быка, и песня наконец закончилась, и вокруг раздались ликующие вопли.  
Сэм еще некоторое время стоял над огромной тушей и сосредоточенно взирал на алтарь, будто вокруг него не было огромной колышущейся и кричащей толпы.  
Снова заиграли свирели, к ним присоединились тамбурины, и только это вывело Сэма из задумчивости, он развернулся к жрецам, они поклонились друг другу, и он направился к выходу. Вслед за ним потянулись и зрители.  
Вот теперь небольшое вмешательство не должно было быть замеченным. Дин вскочил со своего места и стал пробираться сквозь толпу, явно шокируя своей прытью окружающих.  
\- Сэм! – крикнул он, выбежав на улицу.  
Он огляделся и увидел Сэма, восседающего на богатых носилках с палантином. Их рукояти лежали на плечах восьмерых полуголых рабов-великанов, едва ли не превосходящих Сэма по габаритам.  
Сэм повернул голову в его сторону. Но вовсе не потому что услышал крик Дина. Он просто оглядывал толпу. Иногда кивал, приветствующим его, но было видно, что он сосредоточен на своих мыслях. В какой-то момент он встретился глазами с Дином, но взгляда на нем не задержал. В сущности, он его даже не узнал.  
Дин опешил. Это было нечто неожиданное.  
\- Господин желает ехать домой? – спросил за спиной тоненький голосок.  
Дин обернулся. Ему потребовалось посмотреть вниз, чтобы увидеть, кто говорит. Девочка с опахалом была еще меньше, чем показалась ему на том представлении. Он и забыл о ней, честно говоря.  
\- Подожди. Сейчас поедем.  
Дин ринулся сквозь толпу, пытаясь догнать носилки, на которых уносили Сэма. Добраться до них ему не дали. На его пути встали двое здоровых ребят с короткими копьями в руках. К ним подошел еще один, постарше, одетый более презентабельно.  
\- Вы главный? – спросил Дин. – Мне нужно поговорить с ним.  
Он указал на носилки.  
\- Царь Гильгамеш будет принимать с завтрашнего дня и до полного завершения лунного цикла. – Человек слегка поклонился.  
Дин этого не ожидал. Он мельком глянул на перстни, унизывающие его пальцы, а машинально проведя по груди, почувствовал, что его одежда сделана из какого-то очень мягкого материала. На поясе висел тяжелый кошель. Дин опустил в него руку и пальцы погрузились в гладкие металлические диски. Деньги. Много. Наверное, он производил впечатление человека, к которому нужно относиться с почтением. Он сделал глубокий вдох и распрямил плечи.  
\- Значит, буду завтра, - сказал он начальнику, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал важно.  
Тот поклонился еще раз, а за ним и солдаты,  
Дин высмотрел в толпе свою девочку. Она прижималась к стене храма, из которого они только что вышли. Дин задрал голову, чтобы оценить его размеры и опешил, огромная башня, сложенная из каменных блоков, изукрашенных резьбой, со множеством барельефов и статуэток, девочка смотрелась одной из них, выделяясь на фоне стены разве что ярким опахалом.  
\- Домой, - сказал Дин.  
Она кивнула и пошла впереди. Они обогнули храм и подошли к группе людей, которые при виде Дина засуетились вокруг больших носилок. Девочка тоже забралась на носилки и принялась обмахивать его.  
Дин чувствовал себя идиотом, садясь на них. Он охотнее пошел бы пешком, чем разыгрывать всю эту комедию. Может быть, это и показалось бы ему забавным, но сейчас ему было не до развлечений. Сэм не узнал его, у него была охрана, странный чувак назвал его Гильгамешем. Дин знал это имя, оно было с востока, и насколько он помнил, этот герой значил примерно столько же, сколько Сигурд. Узнал бы его Сигурд?  
Кастиэля все еще не было.  
Улицы, по которым его несли, казались другой реальностью. Дин никогда не был на современном востоке, только пару раз бывал в Мексике, иногда в Канаде. Но он был совершенно уверен, что в его время ничего подобного на востоке нет. Тут была просто другая планета. Огромные храмы, вроде бы и похожие по строению, но совершенно разные в деталях, словно архитекторы старались перещеголять друг друга в лепных украшениях, барельефах и статуях. Дин не успевал рассмотреть один, а дальше уже появлялся другой. Они вышли на набережную и долго шли вдоль какого-то канала, пока наконец на его берегу не начали появляться обычные дома. То есть, не храмы, потому что сами по себе они были совсем не обычными. Скульптур в их украшениях было меньше, но лепнины и барельефов все еще в избытке.  
Разглядывая все это великолепие, Дин не заметил, как они остановились. Он вздрогнул, только когда носилки опустились на землю. Они стояли у большого трехэтажного дома. Дин помотал головой, чтобы уложить это в голове. Он ведь сказал, чтобы его несли домой. Значит, это его дом. То есть, он реально тут живет.  
Слуги стояли рядом, вытянувшись по струнке.  
\- Спасибо, парни, - кивнул Дин изумленным слугам и пошел к дому.  
У входа в дом его встретил преклонного возраста мужчина в довольно простом одеянии. Он коротко поклонился и распахнул перед Дином дверь.  
Напротив входа в дом стояло зеркало. Дин вдруг увидел себя в полный рост. За попытками сориентироваться, он как-то не особо понял, как выглядит сам. На нем был хитон до пят и накидка, закрывающая одно плечо. Дин ощутил себя персонажем какого-то странного спектакля, где он не представлял, как и что ему играть. И суфлер его где-то запропастился. В телевизионной реальности Трикстера он чувствовал себя так же. И если следовать той же логике, то в сериалах главное было плыть по течению, не сопротивляться внутренним правилам. Сейчас это не чья-то фантазия, а просто далекая реальность, но, учитывая логику Трикстера, правила здесь должны быть такими же. И если он помнил главное правило, то нужно было просто не сопротивляться обстоятельствам и делать то, что от тебя ждут, тогда велика вероятность остаться в живых.  
Он обернулся к старику, невозмутимо ожидающему, пока он на себя насмотрится.

***  
Кастиэль появился, когда стало вечереть. До его прихода Дин попытался обойти весь дом, но у него не было уверенности, что он смог увидеть все. Просить кого-то провести для него экскурсию он пока не стал, дабы не вызывать подозрений. Старик, встречавший его у входа, и так поинтересовался, не перегрелся ли он, когда Дин попросил его проводить.  
Зато Дин выяснил, что он жил тут один. В смысле, без семьи, слуг-то здесь было какое-то невероятное множество. Дин даже не мог их посчитать, потому что они все были как тени, чуть он только отвернется, поворачивается, а рядом на столике стоит ваза с фруктами или кувшин с вином, возьмет в руки какую-нибудь вазу, чтобы рассмотреть, поставит на место, как попало, а через секунду все уже стоит идеально ровно. И только доносятся шорохи юбок ускользающих служанок. Наконец Дин нашел комнату, которая выглядела как хозяйская спальня. На всякий случай подпер дверь стулом, простучал все стены на предмет тайных ходов, чтобы никто не подкрадывался и завалился на огромную кровать. Там то его и застал Кастиэль. Возник прямо перед ним. Хорошо, что Дин уже привык и не дергался каждый раз. Хотя Кастиэлю все равно удалось шокировать его. Он был одет в какую-то тогу до самых пят и подпоясан широким расшитым полотном. На его плечах снова был плащ, но уже другой, похожий на мех какого-то неизвестного животного. При здешней жаре он смотрелся не очень уместно. Но Дину было не до комментариев по поводу одежды.  
\- Ну и где ты гулял? – спросил он, вставая с кровати.  
\- Я хотел пораньше, но видимо, правила игры таковы, что мне придется подчиняться заведенным правилам.  
\- Что еще за правила?  
\- Это Шумер, - сказал Кастиэль, будто это могло что-то объяснить. – Я спускался к этим людям, под именем Сина, бога луны, на земле появлялся только ночью.  
Дин посмотрел в окно. Небо было лиловым, а прямо за окном уже появился бледный месяц. Он вдруг вспомнил о конце лунного цикла.  
\- Я видел Сэма, он не узнал меня.  
\- А он тебя видел?  
\- Смотрел прямо мне в глаза. Он точно меня не узнавал. Может быть, я выгляжу не так? Ты видел этих чудиков? Бороды эти…  
\- Для меня ты выглядишь как всегда. Если Сэм видит тебя иначе, значит и себя воспринимает по-другому.  
\- Главный в его охране назвал его Гильгамешем, царем.  
\- Гильгамешем?  
Дин кивнул.  
\- Это хорошо, - сказал Кастиэль.  
\- Что именно?  
\- Гильгамеш известная личность, так же как и Сигурд, за ним будет легко наблюдать.  
Где вы встретились?  
\- Мы были в каком-то храме…  
Дин рассказал Кастиэлю о жертвоприношении. Пока он рассказывал, Кастиэль раскрыл тяжелые створки балконной двери, впустив в спальню ночную духоту.  
\- Мы в Ниппуре, - вынес он вердикт, как только Дин умолк.  
\- Где?  
Кастиэль вышел на балкон, и Дин последовал за ним.  
\- Шумерский город на Ефрате. Здесь приносились жертвы разным богам перед свершением дел.  
\- На Ефрате? Это та речка что ли? – Дин указал себе за спину.  
Кастиэль удивленно поднял бровь и исчез без всякого предупреждения. Впрочем Дин не успел изумиться, как он вернулся обратно.  
\- Нет, ты что, это просто канал в центре Ниппура. Идшауру. Ефрат на границе города, южнее. Знаешь, я тут подумал, то, что ты описываешь похоже на обряд жертвоприношения перед вступлением на царство. Значит, Гильгамеш только что стал царем. Это интересно.  
\- Интересно? Лучше скажи, почему мы здесь? Что все это значит? Почему мы были в Скандинавии, и вдруг оказались здесь?  
\- Я не знаю. Мы привязаны к Сэму и следуем за ним на пути к его цели. И Сигурд, и Гильгамеш совершали подвиги, помогали людям.  
\- Габриэль послал Сэма совершать подвиги? И как он в итоге должен получить свое зелье?  
\- Не знаю, - снова сказал Кастиэль.  
Он переступил с ноги на ногу, оглядывая мозаичный рисунок на полу, а потом сел на тахту.  
\- Ты слишком спокойный, - заметил Дин.  
\- Мы все равно ничего не можем сделать. Лучше подождать. – Кастиэль потянулся и взял с невысокого столика вазу с фруктами. – Ты будешь финики?  
\- Нет, угощайся, - махнул рукой Дин. И тут же спохватился. – Ты их есть собираешься?  
Кастиэль остановился, не донеся до рта первый.  
\- Ну да.  
\- Надо же, а в Скандинавии ты как-то не рвался за едой.  
Кастиэль пожал плечами и все-таки отправил в рот финик.  
\- Раз уж это место обязало меня появляться только ночью, значит, я могу воспользоваться привилегиями языческого бога, например, поесть.  
Дин сел на соседнее кресло. Балкон выходил во внутренний двор дома. Там был разбит небольшой садик с фонтаном посередине. Журчание воды немного отвлекало от жары, делая ее почти терпимой. В крыле напротив были освещены окна на первом этаже и иногда мелькали тени. Дину было странно думать, что это все принадлежит ему, и в этом доме полным-полно незнакомых людей, которые, тем не менее, считают себя частью его жизни и собираются каждый день носиться вокруг него. А он ведь даже не знает, что именно они ждут от него. А это ведь только малая часть проблемы. За пределами этого дома полным-полно народа, который так же ждет от него каких-то действий. Тут же традиции, наверное, какие-то есть. Он пытался припомнить то, что знал о востоке и о Шумере, вспомнил какую-то запись про джина из дневника отца. Но все это были какие-то крохи, не способные наполнить информационный вакуум, в котором он оказался. Полное неведение уже начинало душить. И Сэм. Сэм – это главная проблема. Как присматривать за ним, если вокруг него полно охраны, и он даже не помнит Дина?  
\- Я чувствую себя связанным по рукам и ногам, - сказал он вполголоса.  
\- Почему? – удивился Кастиэль. Он лежал на тахте в обнимку с вазой и выискивал среди фруктов финики. - Ты богатый горожанин, тебе ничего не угрожает, мы знаем, что с Сэмом. Нам нужно просто ждать, а ждать в таких условиях – это не самое плохое.  
\- Я здесь ничего не знаю, - признался Дин.  
Кастиэль выплюнул косточку от очередного финика.  
\- И все? Тебе просто нужны сведения о мире, и это все, что тебя беспокоит?  
\- Это не так уж мало.  
\- Дин, оглянись, мы в Шумере, родине письменности, алфавита и библиотек. Да еще и в Ниппуре! Здесь на одной улице можно встретить больше журналистов, чем в любом городе твоей Америки. Выйди на улицу, увидишь человека с глиняной табличкой на поясе, подойди и попроси почитать. Тут принято записывать любые сведения, о любых событиях увиденных или услышанных, любой мелочи. Обойдешь десяток человек и будешь знать, что творится во всем Шумере.  
Кастиэль выудил из вазы еще одну веточку с финиками и довольно улыбнулся ей.

Дин последовал совету Каса на следующее же утро, едва только начало светать. Рабы, дремавшие у дверей, тут же вскочили и бросились к носилкам.  
\- Не надо! - крикнул им Дин, выходя за ворота.  
Он решил пока не ходить далеко, а осмотреться в пределах улицы. И увидел первого «журналиста» у колодца с питьевой водой. Морщины на его гладко выбритом лице выдавали его преклонный возраст, а серый халат в заплатках – его состояние. И ему явно не повредил бы лишний заработок.  
Дин украдкой достал из кошеля серебряный диск и направился прямиком к нему.  
\- Здорово, - сказал он, подойдя к писцу. - Можно прочесть? – Дин указал на табличку, висящую на поясе у мужчины.  
Писец с сомнением посмотрел на него. На дворе было раннее утро, на улицах пока можно было встретить только рабочий люд да рабов, спешащих переделать необходимые дела до пробуждения хозяев. А тут богач. Хоть Дин и пытался одеться в самое простое, что мог найти в своих сундуках, он видимо все равно выглядел слишком роскошно.  
Дин раскрыл ладонь, показывая ему деньги. Недоверие писца моментально исчезло, и он быстро снял с пояса табличку.  
\- Мало пока, - посетовал он, забирая у Дина монету. – Только с ночи немного, но к вечеру будет больше. Показать?  
\- Да, приноси на это же место, - согласился Дин.  
Он взглянул на табличку и в первый момент чуть не выругался. Она была покрыта сеткой тонких зарубок, выдавленных в глине заостренным клинышком. Но чем дольше он смотрел, тем больше смысла обретали эти заметки. Сначала он стал разделять предложения, потом разбирать слова, и вот наконец фразы начали приобретать смысл.  
Он узнал, что ночью у какого-то торговца увели корову, что вчера вечером правитель Аккаде преподнес в дар царю Гильгамешу трех рабынь, что сено торговцы будут продавать на одну треть мины дороже, чем обычно, но не говорят почему, а царь Гильгамеш сегодня начинает аудиенцию только после полудня.  
\- Ну да, после трех рабынь-то раньше никак, - ухмыльнулся про себя Дин.  
Он перешел к описанию празднества по случаю вчерашнего жертвоприношения Гильгамеша.  
\- До конца месяца будет много интересного, - сказал писец. – А меня зовут Нургашан Урлунгису.  
Дин оторвался от чтения.  
\- Серьезно? – спросил он.  
\- Конечно! Новый царь ведь в городе!  
Дин хмыкнул и вернул табличку владельцу.  
\- На этом месте? – настойчиво уточнил «журналист».  
\- Да. Вечером, когда месяц вон там будет. – Дин указал на небо.

Аудиенция в царском дворце оставила у него сумбурное впечатление. Сэм точно не узнавал его. Дин до последнего момента надеялся, что это какая-то продуманная игра, и Сэм просто не хочет выдавать себя окружающим. Но нет, это была не игра, и это было странно, Дину было не по себе. К тому же он не подумал с ночи расспросить Кастиэля, не приняты ли какие-то церемонии на подобных аудиенциях, поэтому сейчас чувствовал себя как не умеющий плавать человек, которого бросили в глубокий водоем, чтобы выплывал сам.  
Выйдя из дворца, Дин не стал садиться в носилки. Ему требовалось подумать обо всем этом в одиночестве. Он повернул на юг и пошел пешком. Рабы вместе с носилками брели за ним на расстоянии десяти шагов.  
Дин дошел до ворот и вышел за пределы города. Сразу за стеной начинался рынок. Между торговцами и покупателями, Дин разглядел человека с глиняной табличкой, гораздо моложе Нургашана, но такого же оборванного. Он стоял чуть ли не посреди дороги, не обращая внимание на толкающих его недовольных покупателей с тяжелыми корзинами и тюками, и, высунув от напряжения кончик языка, выскабливал на табличке значки. Дин подошел к нему.  
\- Есть что-нибудь интересное? – спросил он.  
Писец вздрогнул от неожиданности, но Дин показал ему раскрытую ладонь с монетой, и тот заметно расслабился.  
\- Сегодня все самое интересное у дворца, господин, - сказал он. - А тут только двух шлюх прирезали…  
Он взял деньги и протянул Дину взамен свою табличку. Она была исписана почти полностью. Кроме того он восполнял недостаток свежих новостей красочными описаниями. К примеру, про этих самых шлюх он поведал в самом романтическом ключе. Дин быстро пробежал глазами другие новости. В целом, действительно не густо. Двое торговцев подрались, потому что один требовал за свою партию фиников трех коров, а не двух, как обычно. Парочка мелких краж и что-то вроде списка, какие корабли прибыли сегодня в порт. Первые из них были расписаны красочно и с подробностями об убранстве корабля и его экипаже. К концу стояло только время прибытия, название и что корабль привез.  
Дин вернул табличку ее владельцу, спросил ближайшую дорогу к порту, и пошел посмотреть, что там к чему. Чем ближе к реке, тем сильнее менялся народ вокруг. Если возле самой стены торговали в основном фруктами-овощами, мясом, домашней утварью, то ближе к реке появлялись торговцы рыбой, украшениями, коврами, и особый шик – египетскими папирусами. А еще по приближении к портовой зоне начали мелькать праздно шатающиеся люди – матросы, купцы, женщины. Краем глаза Дин заметил, что старший из носильщиков, тот который всегда шел впереди, указывая путь, следует за ним на почтительном расстоянии. Дин слышал его имя, его произносил один из носильщиков, но оно было еще длиннее, чем у писца у колодца, так что Дин про себя назвал его Али. Да уж, не похоже, что его тут предоставят самому себе.  
По дороге почитал еще табличек, кое-что у писцов повторялось, но иногда проскальзывали какие-то нюансы. Эти записки, конечно, было не сравнить с Интернетом, но в них действительно было немало. И когда Дин наконец вышел к Ефрату, то чувствовал себя гораздо увереннее.  
Он подошел к самому краю парапета. Река была широкой, мелкие темно-бурые волны лениво бились о каменный берег. Она плавно изгибалась, и можно было видеть, что весь берег, насколько хватает глаз, застроен людскими жилищами. Они начинались сразу за портом, и чем дальше от него, тем богаче становились дома.  
А на другом берегу раскинулись роскошные сады финиковых пальм. Между ними тоже можно было видеть дома, но совсем маленькие, приткнувшиеся там как бы невзначай. И так от края до края. За спиной гудела портовая жизнь. Дин стоял и смотрел на дальний берег, пока небо не стало розоветь.  
Дина кто-то осторожно потянул за рукав. Он обернулся и сначала никого не увидел, только потом опустил глаза и понял, что его трогает невысокая девушка. Поняв, что ее не сразу заметили, она рассмеялась. Ее лицо почти все было закрыто широким расшитым платком, только виднелись смеющиеся глаза, густо подведенные углем. Она провела ладонью по складкам его накидки и коснулась его запястья.  
\- Не хочешь проводить меня домой, господин?  
Дин усмехнулся. Кажется, его пытались склеить. Может быть, ему это сейчас и не помешало бы, чтобы окончательно расслабиться. Не здесь, конечно, учитывая, сколько он тут насмотрелся на гулящих матросов. Однако ему все равно было интересно, что его ожидало. Он протянул руку, чтобы отвести покрывало с ее лица. И тут неожиданно рядом с ним вырос Али.  
\- Не надо, господин, - серьезно сказал он, буквально отдирая от Дина девчонку.  
Та коротко взвизгнула и разразилась отборной бранью. У Дина брови непроизвольно вверх поползли от тех нелепых оборотов, которые она выдавала. Али крепче сжал ее предплечье. В его громадной лапе стало явственно видно, насколько тоненькая ручка у девчонки, прямо как у птички.  
\- Да я и не собирался, - сказал он.  
\- Она хотела украсть ваш кошелек, - нахмурился Али, - ее надо отвести к портовой страже, пусть отрубят ей руку.  
Девчонка перестала ругаться и тихонько завыла.  
\- Не надо, - сказал Дин.  
\- Но она…  
\- Да-да, пыталась украсть мой кошелек, но ведь не украла же. – Дин похлопал по тяжелому кошелю, пристегнутому к его поясу. – Отпусти ее, и пойдем домой.  
Охранник нехотя разжал пальцы, и девушка метнулась в сторону, даже не бросив на Дина прощального взгляда. Всплеснула широким подолом накидки и в мгновение ока затерялась в толпе портовых гуляк. Дин и не заметил, насколько больше их стало. У него дух захватило от этой колоритной толпы, но охранник настойчиво махал ему рукой, призывая следовать за собой. Наверное, и правильно. Скоро на небе должна будет появиться луна, и дома его будет ждать Кас.

Сэм уехал после новолуния. Его отбытие в столицу Урук описывали все писцы, но Нургаш, исправно приносящий к колодцу свои записи, сразу просек, что Дина особенно интересует царь, поэтому описывал все с ним связанное в мельчайших деталях. Дин знал, что резиденция, где живет Сэм, находится в нескольких кварталах отсюда, но благодаря записям Нургаша он знал даже то, что Сэм ел в течение дня, и что ему понравилось, а что нет.  
К отъезду царя готовились не меньше недели, и сначала Дин подумывал ехать за ним, но потом решил остаться в Ниппуре. Если система оповещения и впрямь хороша, как утверждает Кастиэль, он и отсюда сможет неплохо следить за Сэмом. И к тому же он пока не чувствовал себя готовым к путешествию. Он еще не настолько постиг тонкости жизни этого общества, хотя он уже научился не пугать неожиданными выходками и вопросами своих слуг, понял, что если отключать мозг, то он может справляться сам со многими бытовыми мелочами, например, правильно одеваться, не путая, что за чем надевать, а еще он смирился с тем, что ему все же придется ездить на этих носилках, и тогда слуги окончательно успокоились. Пока он ходил пешком, старина Ут - это он так называл старого слугу, заправлявшего в доме, - каждый день справлялся, все ли в порядке с господином.  
В принципе, Дин всегда быстро адаптировался, а уж привыкнуть к роскоши вообще не составило труда. Он понял, что читать таблички по утрам нецелесообразно – те, кто записывал ночью, уходили отсыпаться, а те, кто выходил на охоту по утрам, еще ничего интересного не написали. Зато, если выйти на улицы во второй половине дня, то в записях можно найти много чего любопытного. А вечером и подавно. Иногда Дин покупал у писцов их таблички и потом зачитывал Кастиэлю, который неизменно являлся к нему, как только на небе появлялся бледный месяц.  
Где-то через месяц размеренный ход жизни был нарушен появлением гонца.  
Старина Ут постучался к нему в комнату, когда Дин еще валялся в постели. Раньше полудня он теперь обычно не поднимался. Отчасти потому, что на дневном солнце существовать было невыносимо, отчасти потому, что поздно вставать было нормально для человека его положения и не вызывало подозрений у его слуг, и, наконец, просто потому, что Кастиэль уходил, как правило, только под утро.  
Дин не знал, как положено встречать гонцов, но рассудив, что гонцами тут все равно посылают рабов, то и особо церемониться незачем. Он накинул домашний халат и вышел из спальни.  
Первые минут пятнадцать гонец зачитывал его полное имя. И это была жесть. А он-то еще гнал на бедного Нургаша. Дин подумал, что если вдруг ему когда-нибудь придется наказывать слуг, он будет заставлять их называть себя именно так.  
\- Городской совет приглашает вас присутствовать на жертвоприношении богине Иштар, - наконец, высказал суть послания гонец.  
Он протянул ему табличку с посланием. Она отличалась от тех, что использовали писцы на улицах. Она была тоньше, сделана из более светлой глины и ровнее отшлифована. Строчки клинописи струились по ее поверхности ровно и изящно, выдавая кропотливую работу, выполненную без спешки.  
\- Жертвоприношения? – повторил Дин, перечитывая послание. – Я уже был на одном.  
Гонец непонимающе моргнул. Очевидно, он был обучен исключительно донести известие до адресата, а не разговоры с ним разговаривать.  
\- Желаете одеться для церемонии? – прошелестел сзади Ут.  
Дин кивнул. Гонец явно был счастлив, что он больше не в центре внимания.

Гуляя по городу, Дин уже выяснил, что храм, в котором они с Сэмом оказались здесь в первый раз, назывался Экур. Его было трудно обойти вниманием, ибо он возвышался над всем городом и был виден из любого его закоулка. Но сейчас его принесли в другой.  
Внутри было похожее обустройство, но главное, что храмовый служка проводил его практически на то же место. Тут, наверное, все было закреплено.  
\- Эреш, - коротко обратился к нему сосед. – Ты здоров?  
\- Как видишь, - усмехнулся Дин.  
Он знал этого чувака. Это был тот же самый, что заговорил с ним в первый раз. Тогда Дин решил, что это просто из вежливости, но, очевидно, этот перец его знал.  
\- Ты пропустил уже четыре пиршества. Мы все беспокоились за тебя, не говоря уж о том, что нам не хватает тебя. Я уже хотел посылать раба, чтобы справиться о здоровье. Но Надда отговорил меня, он убежден, что ты затеял новый храм и не хочешь, чтобы тебе мешали.  
\- Что-то вроде того, - уклончиво ответил Дин.  
\- Значит, я был прав, ты собирался просить Гильгамеша о разрешении? Ты так быстро кинулся за ним, я пытался окрикнуть тебя, но ты даже не слышал. Но все же и друзей забывать не хорошо. Приходи сегодня вечером. Надда обещал нам нечто особенное.  
Дин не знал, как тут вежливо отказывать.  
Но тут началось действо, и его сосед моментально переключил внимание на алтарь. Ход церемонии отличался от той, на которой приносил жертву Сэм. Не было никаких плясок и барабанов, играли только свирели и лютни, отчего музыка казалась воздушной. Жрецы стояли полукругом у ниши со статуей и пели, вознося молитву богине.  
В дверях показался человек с корзиной на голове. Это был раб, одетый лишь в набедренную повязку. Он придерживал рукой корзину, полную фруктов. Вслед за ним показался еще один, потом еще, целая вереница. Первый раб уже дошел до алтаря, а в храм все еще заходили другие. Он обошел алтарь по кругу, поднялся по лестнице к его центру и, сняв корзину, высыпал фрукты прямо в середину. Потом спустился и опустился на колени у дальней стены храма. Его примеру последовали остальные рабы. Жрецы закончили одну песню и без перерыва затянули следующую.  
Разговаривая на улицах с писцами, Дин уже привык к здешней речи, однако эта молитва звучала иначе, непривычно. Он начал прислушиваться. Песни рассказывали истории о людях, которые день за днем работают в полях, выращивают зерно, ухаживают за пальмами. Истории следовали одна за другой, иногда перемежаясь молитвами улучшить урожай, чтобы спасти этих людей, труд которых превозносит богиню плодородия. В конце концов, Дин почувствовал, что впадает в какое-то оцепенение, то ли от горящих трав, которые зажигали жрецы, то ли от их неторопливых песнопений. Сделав над собой усилие, Дин посмотрел по сторонам. Он уже видел это. Видел всех этих людей, захваченных счастливым трансом. Он уже видел эту счастливую полуулыбку на губах своего соседа. Так было на жертвоприношении в Экуре, только теперь Дин чувствовал, как всеобщий транс затягивает и его тоже.  
Рабы все сыпали и сыпали фрукты на алтарь, каменные ступени были уже практически полностью покрыты ими.

***  
\- Меня пригласили на какую-то пирушку, - объявил Дин, как только явился Кастиэль.  
\- Тебе стоит пойти, - быстро откликнулся тот.  
\- Там люди, которых я якобы знаю. Ляпну еще чего-нибудь…  
\- Пирушка такое место, где потом никто и не вспомнит, чего ты ляпал.  
Вообще-то, пойти хотелось. Пребывание здесь явно затягивалось. Писцы радостно расписывали свои таблички рассказами о постройках Гильгамеша в столице, он проводил все вечера только с Касом, что было, конечно, содержательно, но не совсем в его духе, учитывая, что о телевизоре можно было забыть на ближайшие пять тыщ лет.  
\- Пойдем вместе? – предложил Дин.  
К его удивлению Кастиэль согласился. Дин понятия не имел, где должна быть вечеринка, но когда он назвал носильщикам имя ее хозяина, они не выказали ни малейшего замешательства. Кастиэль уселся напротив него, но носильщики прибавление веса не заметили.  
Искомый дом находился по другую сторону канала Идшауру, почти на окраине. Они прошли через парк Киришауру и вышли к юго-западной стене города. Перед домом был разбит сад, благоухающий в вечернем воздухе. Факелы, расставленные вокруг дома, подсвечивали его снизу, но его вершина терялась в густой темноте.  
Вся зала была забита людьми, но на поверку именно гостей было, может быть, человек тридцать. Все они сидели вокруг огромного квадратного стола, такого огромного, что сидящие на одной его стороне не могли бы разговаривать с пирующими на другой. Остальные же присутствующие в зале – слуги, занятые самыми разными делами, приносящие угощения, подливающие вино в бокалы, омахивающие гостей опахалами.  
\- Чудно, - пробормотал Дин.  
Он сразу увидел человека, с которым разговаривал в храме, но, очевидно, его знали тут многие. Тот тоже заметил его и, резко поднявшись со своего ложа, ринулся ему навстречу.  
Он был уже порядком пьян, от него разило сладким вином. Он сжал его плечо и быстро заговорил ему на ухо.  
\- Хорошо, что ты пришел сегодня. У нас есть нечто особенное.  
\- Очень надеюсь.  
Дина приветствовали горячо. Его пропустили за стол. Кастиэль легко пробрался сквозь толпу и уселся чуть сбоку, чтобы Дин мог видеть его, не оглядываясь.  
Дину не составило труда освоиться в этом обществе. Благодаря чтению табличек он был хорошо осведомлен о всех новостях, и это здесь ценилось, по крайней мере его соседи оценили точно. Что же до него самого, то они уже были достаточно пьяны, чтобы не надоедать с вопросами. Сам Дин старался избегать сладкого пьяного напитка, Дину не нравилось здешнее вино. Грасадур викингов был прямым честным напитком, от него перехватывало дух и бросало в веселый хмель. А шумерское вино, как отрава, слишком сладко пахло и пьянило исподволь, незаметно, вроде пьешь-пьешь и ничего, а потом просыпаешься с больной головой и себя не помнишь. Он видел, как Кастиэль его пьет, берет полный бокал и несколько минут с наслаждением вдыхает медовый запах фиников, а потом выпивает мелкими глотками целый кубок, от которого у Дина точно мозги бы слиплись. Впрочем, Кастиэль не пьянел. Дин вообще не знал, сколько ему нужно, чтобы его хотя бы повело.  
В принципе нормальная была вечеринка. Иногда в центр стола поднимались девушки, они играли на лютнях и изгибались в странных, лишенных определенного ритма танцах. В такт движениям тихо бренчали многочисленные браслеты на запястьях и тонких щиколотках, и Дин, вместе со всеми мужчинами за столом, прекращал говорить, следя только за ними. Они заставляли вспомнить о полном отсутствии секса вот уже несколько месяцев. Еще встретившись с девчонкой в порту, он решил, что рисковать не станет, и пока его решение не ослабло. Спермотоксикоз – это, конечно, паршиво, но Дин слишком часто гулял в порту и на городском рынке, слишком часто видел всяких бомжей, чтобы понимать, что сифилис уже есть, а до презервативов с пенициллином еще глаза вылупить.  
Две последние девушки соскользнули со стола. Кто-то на противоположном краю стола помог им сойти, а потом они исчезли в темной глубине комнаты, оставив яркие шарфы в руках кого-то из гостей. Кого-то они сегодня порадуют. Дин мрачно посмотрел на тех, кто сжимал в руках яркие ленты. Он поймал на себе понимающий, но ни капли не сочувствующий взгляд Кастиэля.  
А. пихнул его локтем в бок.  
\- Гляди, вот и наше основное блюдо.  
На середину стола поднялись две фигуры, завернутые в темные накидки. Дин подался немного вперед, ожидая увидеть нечто особенное. И он его увидел. Покрывала упали, открывая гостям двух юношей в леопардовых шкурах. Пирующие одобрительно загалдели. Парни вытащили по паре тонких стилетов и встали в боевые позиции. Зазвучала музыка. Музыканты окружили стол плотным кольцом, и теперь нельзя было угадать, где музыка зазвучит в следующий момент. Иногда она вступала приглушенным там-тамом тамбуринов, иногда рассыпалась серебряными колокольчиками или разлеталась струнными переборами. Юноши четко ловили смену ритма и даже настроение инструмента. Они двигались очень плавно, все приемы были простыми, но выполнялись с бесконечным изяществом. Конечно, фехтовали они не по-настоящему, и все же им удалось несильно поранить друг друга. Сначала один оцарапал партнеру бицепс, вызвав бурю аплодисментов у публики, а второй в свою очередь оставил два пореза на груди другого. Дальше они продолжать не стали, уронили стилеты и, бросившись навстречу, принялись по очереди целовать и вылизывать раны друг у дружки.  
Толпа была довольна. На стол полетели серебряные диски, кольца, какие-то украшения. Дин ошарашено посмотрел на Кастиэля. Тот наблюдал за ним. На сцену, кажется, и не взглянул даже. Встретившись с ним глазами, он сделал Дину знак, чтобы тот поддержал всеобщее ликование, бросил на стол денег или хоть поаплодировал.  
Дин посмотрел на свои руки. Он не мог пошевелиться. Может быть, что-то было в его пиве?  
\- Шаркарри положил глаз на правого, - вдруг громко зашептал ему сосед. – Гляди, как смотрит на него.  
\- Кто?  
\- Шаркарри, да вон же он, разоделся сегодня как попугай.  
Дин осмотрел противоположную сторону стола. Там сидел мужчина в ярко-красном хитоне, поверх которого была наброшена изумрудная с золотом накидка.  
\- И правда, как попугай,- отстраненно отметил про себя Дин. Мужчина был примерно его возраста, и он прямо-таки поедал глазами юношу с ранкой на руке. Мальчишка прижал своего партнера к земле, заведя ему руки за голову, и с увлечением вылизывал ранки на его груди, которые недавно сам же и оставил. Минимум одежды, натертая маслом кожа позволяли оценить его мускулатуру. Сейчас он был хищником, но наверняка знал, что на него самого сейчас засматривается зверь покрупнее.  
Мужчина сделал первый шаг. Он отстегнул от пояса кошель и кинул его на стол. Как только мальчишки услышали, что рядом упало что-то большее, чем одинокая монетка, они тут же прекратили свои игры и встали на колени.  
Шаркарри указал на того, кто только что был сверху. К ногам второго сразу же упал другой кошелек, брошенный кем-то с задних рядов.  
\- Ты должен перебить его, - вдруг заявил друг.  
\- Что сделать? – очнулся Дин.  
\- Сделай так, чтобы мальчишка достался тебе, вот это будет потеха.  
\- Вот еще! – Дин окончательно пришел в себя. – Он мне не нужен, если тому парню он нравится, пусть забирает и развлекается.  
\- Ты позволишь Шаркарри просто так обойти тебя?  
\- Обходят, когда соревнуются. Мне с ним соревноваться не за что.  
\- Эй, да что с тобой?  
\- Мне надо идти.  
Дин еще раз бросил взгляд на Шаркарри. Мальчишка уже подобрал кошель и сошел со стола, а теперь направлялся к нему. Но мужчина смотрел на Дина и торжествующе ухмылялся. Дин ускорил шаг, торопясь выйти на улицу и вдохнуть немного свежего воздуха.  
Он сказал слугам, что пойдет сам, и велел им идти впереди, чтобы он их видел. На их лицах было написано смятение, и не зря, сюда-то они добирались больше часа, но Дин только махнул рукой, сказал, что если устанет, то позовет их.  
Когда расстояние между ним и его слугами увеличилось, он услышал сзади тихие шаги.  
\- Ты должен был меня предупредить, - сказал Дин.  
\- Откуда мне было знать? - спокойно ответил Кастиэль.  
\- Да брось, ты знаешь этот мир как свои пять пальцев!  
\- Но ведь не все, - возразил Кастиэль. – Там же и женщины-проститутки были.  
\- Предлагаешь вернуться? – резко обернулся к нему Дин.  
\- Нет, - Кас прямо посмотрел Дину в глаза.  
\- Вот и хорошо.  
Остаток пути они проделали в молчании. Подходя к дому, Дин уже был практически спокоен, и у него был план.  
\- Мой кабинет, - сказал он с порога Уту. – Или где я работаю. Проводи меня.  
\- Сюда, господин.  
Старик был удивлен, но Дин выглядел слишком решительно, чтобы он мог позволить себе спросить, в чем дело. Его привели в большую квадратную комнату, и Дин отослал старика.  
\- Давай, помоги мне, - сказал он Кастиэлю.  
\- Что ты хочешь сделать?  
\- Найти, чем я занимаюсь по жизни. Парень рядом со мной, спрашивал, дал ли мне царь разрешение на какое-то дело. Я хочу найти это  
\- Ты уверен, что тебе это надо? – уточнил Кастиэль.  
\- В следующий раз, я хочу иметь отговорку, чтобы не ходить на подобные вечеринки. Мне нужно что-то настоящее, чтобы быть убедительным.  
\- Но, Дин, в сущности, нет ничего опасного, ты отлично держался.  
\- Пока этот перец не сказал, что я должен загрызть какого-то постороннего мужика ради мальчика по вызову.  
Кастиэль вздохнул и подошел к сундукам у другой стороны комнаты.  
\- Почему мы все еще здесь торчим? – спросил Дин после минутного молчания. – Больше месяца прошло.  
\- Нас привязывает к этому месту Сэм. Наверное, ждем чего-то, связанного с ним.  
\- То есть с Гильгамешем.  
\- Ну да.  
\- И он, и Сигурд были героями, ведь так? Габриэль ждет каких-то подвигов?  
Кастиэль пожал плечами.  
\- Насколько я знаю, битва Сигурда с Фафниром и Регином - это самое начало его пути, а Гильгамеш вообще большей частью считался не воином, а градостроителем. Его основные подвиги – это строительство неприступных крепостей. Так что, скорее всего, от Сэма требуется что-то конкретное.  
\- И что это может быть?  
\- Сложно сказать, мы же не знаем, что конкретно послужило толчком к перемещению.  
Разбуженные рабы принесли еще свечей, за ними явились тихие служанки с подносами фруктов и кувшинами вина и пива. Дин быстренько ополовинил свою порцию пива и снова принялся копаться в сундуках.  
Открывая один за другим, он находил сложенные аккуратными стопками глиняные пластины. Некоторые из них были бережно завернуты в холстины, сплетенные из травы, некоторые лежали просто так. Вытащив парочку, Дин разглядел какие-то чертежи. Каждый из них был испещрен сеткой непонятных пометок, хотя непонятны они были не из-за незнания языка, а просто из-за своей специфичности. И Дин снова почувствовал то же, что и в доме Кастиэля в Асгарде, то есть, в доме Хеймдалля. Смутное чувство узнавания, будто он имеет к этому отношение. Тогда он не придал этому особого значения, но вот сейчас заинтересовался. Если Сэм полностью перенимает личность здешних героев, то и Дин наверняка тоже, только в гораздо меньшей степени. Он знает язык, но что если он сможет вспомнить и какие-нибудь навыки?  
\- Может, я архитектор? – предположил он. – Строю чего-нибудь. На чем бы я еще сколотил такое состояние? Чувак в храме спрашивал, не затеял ли я чего. А может, и затеял. Вот это выглядит ниче так. Кас, как думаешь?  
Дин обернулся и чуть не выронил пластину.  
Кастиэль лежал на диване, раскинувшись на подушках. Его голова была откинута, шея обнажилась, одежда сбилась, открывая его ноги почти до бедер, пояс перекосился. Кастиэль тяжело дышал и то и дело облизывал губы.  
\- Э-эй, приятель, - немного нервно усмехнулся Дин. – Все-таки проняла тебя эта дрянь?  
Дин аккуратно положил чертеж и пошел к Касу. Он поднял стоящий рядом с ним кувшин, но вино было нетронуто, и тогда Дин заволновался.  
\- Кас, - окрикнул он его, немного громче, чем хотел. – Что с тобой?  
Он встал на диван одним коленом и склонился над Кастиэлем. Вот вблизи было заметно, что этому ангелу или богу вовсе даже не плохо, наоборот, ему очень хорошо. Не веря своей догадке, Дин против собственной воли опустил взгляд пониже и обнаружил, что под сбившейся одеждой у Каса хорошо так стоит.  
\- Кас?.. – еще раз позвал он.  
Кастиэль наконец повернул к нему голову и сфокусировал взгляд.  
\- Что за расколбас, чувак? – с удивленным смешком спросил Дин.  
\- Жертвоприношение… Мне приносят жертву…  
\- Тебе приносят жертву? – повторил за ним Дин.  
\- Да. Сейчас, - просто подтвердил Кастиэль. Кажется, он не был способен на более длинные фразы. И теперь он не сводил с Дина глаз. – Они занимаются сексом. На алтаре.  
Он вздрогнул всем телом, на какое-то мгновение выгнувшись над диваном дугой. Но Дин даже отпрянуть не успел, как он снова упал на подушки с тем же блаженным видом.  
\- Вот же, - протянул Дин. – А я уже на двух жертвоприношениях был, и при нас никто сексом не занимался, на одном быков резали, а на другом тонну фруктов сгрузили.  
\- Я люблю фрукты, - сообщил Кастиэль. - Финики.  
\- Я заметил. Но и это ты любишь тоже, как я погляжу, - сказал Дин.  
Кастиэль не ответил, он блаженно вздохнул и, повернув голову, потерся щекой об атласную подушку. Дин сел у него в ногах.  
Ну, не хрена ж себе – крутилось у него в голове. Этого он ожидал от Кастиэля в последнюю очередь. Ангел он или бог, но у них же, по идее, полный контроль над человеческим сосудом. А тут такие новости! Посмотрите только – бери голыми руками… В голову моментально полезли ненужные ассоциации, и Дин осторожно встал с дивана и вышел на балкон, прихватив с собой кувшин вина.  
На улице царила теплая влажная ночь. Созвездия в чистом фиолетово-черном небе светили особенно ярко. Дин знал некоторые, но чаще всего ему нужно было напрячься, чтобы вычленить какое-то. А тут их как будто специально подсветили, как в планетарии.  
В сущности, если вспомнить то, что он знал о древних богах, это то, что они ели, пили, развлекались совсем как люди. Ну и трахались само собой. Все это время он воспринимал Каса как ангела, игнорируя явные отличия, но тут уже глаза не закроешь.  
В глубине комнаты Кастиэль вскрикнул, что-то тихо пробормотал и снова затих. Дин сделал большой глоток прямо из кувшина. Сморило его прямо на балконе под мелодичный стрекот сверчков.  
Очнулся он через пару часов, когда небо уже окрасилось розовым, а по самому горизонту тянулась алая полоска. Отодвинув занавесь, Дин осторожно заглянул в комнату. Кастиэль спал на боку, подложив ладонь под щеку и подтянув колени к груди. Несколько подушек он скинул на пол, видимо устраиваясь поудобнее. Его одежда все так же была в беспорядке, но его больше не лихорадило.  
Дин осторожно потряс его за плечо. Кастиэль проснулся быстро. Увидев Дина, он сел и осмотрелся.  
\- Уже утро? – спросил он, поправляя на себе одежду.  
Признаков похмелья у него не наблюдалось, но Дину все же хотелось выяснить.  
\- Ну и как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Спасибо, очень даже неплохо. – Он осекся, вспомнив вчерашнюю ночь. Впрочем, воспоминание его нисколько не смутило. – Ты, должно быть, удивлен.  
\- О, очень верно подмечено!  
\- Мне пора.  
\- Что, и это все?  
\- Ну, мы можем поговорить вечером?

Дин отправился к себе в спальню и попробовал заснуть. Но безрезультатно, он уже отдохнул достаточно, чтобы не отключаться автоматически, а мысли не давали ему успокоиться.  
Чем больше Дин вспоминал о богах, тем яснее понимал, что ведь и страсти у них были человеческими. Дин всегда знал Кастиэля существом безэмоциональным, но, может быть, он не всегда был таким? Что если раньше он тоже все это мог, или даже и теперь может, только произошло что-то, отчего все ангелы, вернувшись к себе в рай, решили измениться.  
Дин выбрался из постели и решил лучше пойти таблички почитать. Хоть с утра новостей немного, все лучше, чем херней страдать. Однако в плане новостей его поджидал сюрприз. Первое – это то, что на рассвете какая-то служанка обнаружила в колодце труп, а когда его вытащили, оказалось, что парня перед тем, как он свалился в колодец, изрядно порезали. А следом шло сообщение, что царь Гильгамеш вызвал дикаря Энкиду на поединок, на котором собирается изничтожить выскочку. Две эти новости повторялись на всех табличках. Дин провел на улицах несколько часов, дошел до самого рынка, а они лишь обрастали подробностями.  
Но если первое было похоже на множество других сообщений о драках и несчастных случаях, то второе заинтересовало Дина куда больше.  
А вернувшись домой, он неожиданно нашел у себя юношу-гонца от правителя Ниппура Саргона.  
Старина Ут накормил его дыней.  
Раб протянул ему завернутую в мягкую ткань глиняную пластину. Оказывается, ночью из столицы прибыл гонец Гильгамеша, доставивший от царя предписание всем почетным жителям городов явиться на турнир в столицу и присутствовать при посрамлении Энкиду.  
Эк тебя проняло-то, - подумал Дин.  
Вслед за официальным сообщением от царя стояла приписка от самого Саргона, он предлагал присоединиться к каравану, который выдвинется из Ниппура через пять дней.  
Дин сам следил за сборами. Во-первых, это позволяло ему открещиваться от приглашений на пиршества, во-вторых, позволяло оценить размеры собственного благосостояния.  
\- Я наверняка клевый архитектор, - говорил он Касу. – Жалко, что я ничего об этом не помню, иногда так и хочется чего-нибудь построить.  
Через Наргаша он раздобыл карту. Не на табличке, а на египетском папирусе, считавшемся здесь роскошью. Она впервые за последний месяц заставила его вспомнить о его времени и всех благах цивилизации, а конкретно об Импале. Так вот, по этой карте выходило, что будь его детка с ним, они преодолели бы расстояние до Урука за двое суток.  
Он уже начал раздумывать о том, что если бы можно было достать где-нибудь лошадь, он мог бы попробовать добраться верхом, и уже в столице подождать свои вещи. Но тут не было лошадей! Торговцы на рынке называли ему баснословные цены и клятвенно обещали привезти лошадь в начале новой луны. В итоге он все-таки оказался в караване с перспективой десятидневного перехода по стране.  
Даже с учетом того, что каждый вечер, на стоянке, Сарагон устраивал роскошные трапезы в своем шатре, поездку в целом они не спасали. За пределами Ниппура, который по-прежнему казался Дину страной из фэнтэзийной книжки, обнаружился удручающе однообразный пейзаж. Рощи финиковых пальм перемежались заболоченными долинами, над которыми даже днем стоял густой сизый туман, а стоило каравану немного отойти от поймы Ефрата, как они попадали на сухую выжженную местность, где вообще смотреть было не на что. Дин не жаловался, тем более что все вокруг находили поездку страшно увлекательной, особенно из-за богатых пиров Сарагона. Дин приходил на каждый, ибо того требовали правила поведения, принимал участие в беседе ровно столько, чтобы его присутствие заметили, а потом уходил к себе, ждать Кастиэля. Тот рассказывал ему про Энкиду. Как он был вылеплен из глины по просьбе богини Аруру, чтобы проучить Гильгамеша, послав ему равного по силе противника.  
\- Да, представляю, как вам тут было скучно, раз вы такой херней страдали.  
\- Да ничего, людям нравилось.  
\- Детский сад.  
\- Он и есть.  
Дин в шутку запустил в Кастиэля грушей. Тот поймал ее.  
\- О, спасибо, мне как раз хотелось.  
\- Всегда пожалуйста, - усмехнулся Дин. – Скажи мне вот что, если они собираются следовать истории мифа, мы же могли и не ехать? Ты рассказал бы мне все дома.  
\- Ты разве не хочешь увидеть Сэма?  
\- Он не помнит меня… - Дин запнулся, не зная, как объяснить точнее.  
\- Ну, тогда как насчет того, чтобы быть свидетелем события, которое станет легендой? – улыбнулся Кастиэль.  
\- Да, точно, как я мог забыть, - кисло усмехнулся Дин. - Как думаешь, куда нас занесет в следующий раз? Я имею в виду, в какую страну?  
Кастиэль с удивлением посмотрел на него.  
\- Почему ты об этом спрашиваешь?  
\- В прошлый раз, после того как Сэм с кем-то сражался, нас перекинуло сюда.  
\- Думаешь, это какие-то промежуточные цели? Сражения? – в голосе Кастиэля слышалось явное сомнение.  
\- А у тебя какие варианты?  
\- Я не знаю. Сэм должен найти путь к очищению. Этот путь может быть связан с тем, кто он, но битвы? Не думаю.

Через несколько дней по каравану пронеслось известие, что они приближаются к Уруку. Когда Дин проснулся в своей повозке далеко за полдень, впереди уже показались вершины зиккурата, главного храма города, и прилегающих к нему храмов поменьше. Издали они были похожи на гряду гор, величественных и неприступных. Дин устроился на повозке, чтобы наблюдать за вырастающим на горизонте городом. Чем ближе подходил к нему караван, тем больше деталей вырисовывалось. И Дин поймал себя на мысли, что бессознательно оценивает очертания храмов, их расположение и отличия в украшениях. Пожалуй, его даже забавляло то, что он может сказать, который храм стоит уже несколько десятилетий, а который только-только омыли жертвенной кровью быков.  
Кастиэль, явившийся, по обыкновению, с появлением луны, поинтересовался, не хочет ли Дин поспать этой ночью, чтобы быть в нужной кондиции с утра, когда было назначено начало турнира. Дин отказался. Он не смог бы сейчас заснуть. Читать о Сэме на табличках, обсуждать его с Кастиэлем, было спокойно. Это было, как будто Сэмми уехал куда-нибудь в колледж и иногда звонит и рассказывает о своих делах. И другое дело увидеть его и снова убедиться, что Сэм его не помнит. Он хотел попросить Кастиэля рассказать что-нибудь об Уруке, как в его шатер ввалился Аш.  
Кастиэля он, конечно же, не увидел, а потому бесцеремонно уселся между ним и Дином и потянулся к корзине с финиками. Дин чуть не заржал, увидев, как расширяются глаза Кастиэля, который с самого появления смотрел на эту корзину как кот на сметану.  
\- Выпить хочешь? – быстро предложил Дин Ашу.  
\- Давай, - согласился тот. – Только по-быстрому, а то нас уже ждут.  
\- Кто? – удивился Дин.  
\- Что значит, кто? – Аш взял бутыль, которую ему протянул Дин и сделал большой глоток. - Сегодня пир для знатных гостей Урука, прямо у дворца Гильгамеша.  
\- И Гильгамеш будет?  
\- Не-ет, сам не придет, будет к битве готовиться. А вот мы повеселимся на славу! Так что давай, собирайся.  
Дин украдкой взглянул на Кастиэля. Тот знаком показал Дину, чтобы он шел.  
«А ты?» - одними губами спросил Дин.  
Кастиэль небрежно отмахнулся и откинулся на подушки.

Улицы Урука превратились в непрерывные людские реки. Гости, съехавшиеся посмотреть на поединок царя, заполонили город до отказа. Пир для знатных горожан был устроен в тронном зале дворца Гильгамеша. Сам трон сейчас пустовал, но это никого не смущало. Дин с Ашем пробрались к столу ниппурской знати. Здесь он знал уже почти всех. Хоть в самом Ниппуре Дин редко виделся с кем-то, этого путешествия ему хватило, чтобы выучить, кто есть кто. Их имен он, правда, не запоминал, и даже не пытался возомнить, что эта задача ему по силам, но до сих пор ему удавалось как-то обходиться и без них. Помимо веселого прожигателя жизни Аша, он неплохо общался с немного занудным, но добрым бородачом, еще было двое судейских, гораздых рассказывать истории из судебных процессов, и еще один богатый землевладелец, которому принадлежали почти все финиковые сады на противоположном берегу Ефрата. Проникшись к Дину симпатией, он каждое утро присылал к его шатру корзину свежих фиников. Кастиэль о-очень ценил дружбу Дина с этим человеком.  
Усаживаясь в этой уже ставшей привычной компании, Дин заметил Шаркарри с каким-то юношей. Он не видел его во время путешествия. Вероятно, тот предпочел самостоятельную поездку, или же приехал в Урук уже давно.  
Шаркарри бросил на него гордый взгляд.  
\- Тебе все же следовало перебить этого куренка у него, - шепнул ему на ухо Аш. – Он такой вот надутый ходит с тех пор, как заполучил его. Наверняка еще не вышвырнул его только чтобы похвастаться, что отбил мальчишку у тебя.  
Дин присмотрелся к спутнику Шаркарри и понял, что это тот самый юноша, который танцевал на столе на его первой и пока последней пирушке в Ниппуре. Так сразу его было и не узнать, глаза без густой подводки, волосы прибраны и, главное, он сам - слава здешним богам – одет. Он вообще довольно прилично выглядел. Не зная, каким образом эти двое оказались вместе, так юношу можно было принять за сынка какого-нибудь богатого гражданина. Не Шаркарри, конечно. На них стоило только один раз взглянуть, чтобы стало ясно, какие между ними отношения.  
Дин фыркнул. Ему совершенно не хотелось знать предысторию, с чего это все решили, что он должен заполучить этого дохлого пацана. Аш воспринял этот звук по-своему.  
\- Да прав ты, прав, это наверняка выкинутые деньги. Тем более, сегодня у нас будет нечто совершенно особенное.  
Дин скрыл свой скептический настрой под вежливой улыбкой. Аш ему, в принципе, нравился. Он был веселым гулякой, который при своем насыщенном образе жизни как-то ухитрялся сохранять восторженность по поводу любой мелочи. У него все было особенным.  
\- Что на этот раз?  
\- Оглянись и узнаешь.  
Что ж, на этот раз, Дин, пожалуй, был готов разделить мнение Аша. В окружении мужчин стояла женщина, наверное, самая красивая из тех, которых Дину посчастливилось тут повидать. Ну, он мало видел, учитывая, что здешние женщины предпочитали прикрывать лица платками, чтобы уберечься от солнца. Эта стояла с открытым лицом, позволяя всем себя разглядывать. Многослойные оборки на ее хитоне пенилась у щиколоток, тонкие руки до локтей закованы в браслеты с разноцветными подвесками.  
Путана. Ну, как пить дать. Дин усмехнулся. Ну и ладно. Тут же не порт, абы что не предложат. Наверное.  
Он выбрал возможность подойти к ней во время застолья, когда гости уже выпили по кувшину вина или пива.  
\- Ты из какого города? – спросил Дин.  
\- Аккаде, - с готовностью отозвалась она.  
\- Ммм, никогда не был.  
\- А стоило бы, Аккаде самый богатый город Шумера! – ее глаза блеснули, но тут же смягчились снова. - Меня зовут Лиракша.  
\- Красивое имя…  
Ее тело было натерто маслом с тонким, неброским ароматом, от которого ее кожа сияла в свете факелов. И глаза у нее были какого-то особенного цвета, словно вишневого. Возможно, в том была заслуга игры света, но вот поэтому Дину и нравились здешние светильники.  
Она увела его на стоянку своего каравана. У нее был собственный шатер, небольшой и снаружи совсем не примечательный. Зато внутри все давило роскошью. Вышитые подушки, красиво расписанные масляные лампы, и походная печка так натоплена, что не хочешь, а разденешься.  
Прежде чем подойти к Дину, она погасила огонь в светильниках и зажгла вместо них толстые свечи из темного воска, обвитые какими-то высохшими стеблями.  
У нее были мягкие бедра, полные округлые плечи и тяжелые груди с большими сосками, обведенными какой-то яркой краской. Возбуждало, зашибись как. Руки Дина скользили по намасленной коже, отчего ощущения казались стократ ярче. Она тоже пила сладкое шумерское вино, Дин чувствовал его вкус на ее губах. Она растаяла от первого же поцелуя. А может, и просто сделала вид, что растаяла, но к этому моменту Дина это уже мало интересовало. Он чувствовал, что мысли потихоньку исчезают, как и одежда с их тел.  
Дин уложил ее прямо на пол, застеленный коврами и подушками.  
На ее плече был маленький знак, похожий на клинопись, но смысла его Дин не понимал. Он был выжжен на коже как клеймо, а потом еще и обведен для верности.  
\- Что это? – спросил он, целуя рядом.  
\- Знак бога Сина, - выдохнула Лиракша. – Я жрица в храме Луны.  
Она развела ноги и нетерпеливо притянула его к себе.  
\- Хочешь принести жертву ночи?  
Дина ударило под дых.  
\- Ну, давай же.  
Лиля откинула голову назад, обнажив шею.  
\- Владыка ночи, подари нам покой, - забормотала она. – Ты, защитник, не позволь свершиться злу, пусть свет твой будет ярок…  
Слова ее молитвы перемежались со стонами. Дин зажмурился, пытаясь отогнать от себя воспоминание о Кастиэле, извивающемся от наслаждения. Но оно все лезло и лезло, настырно и ярко. И тогда с каким-то священным ужасом Дин понял, что оно его отнюдь не останавливает, а только распаляет сильнее.  
Когда он вышел из ее шатра, ночь встретила его соловьиной песней. Откуда только взялись эти птицы? Среди здешних стылых туманов. А запах магнолий? Не бывает посреди стоянки каравана, прошедшего многомильный путь, так сладко пахнущих цветов, заглушающих своим ароматом все остальные запахи. Все это было невозможно, но ночь пела и цвела. Даже облака, обложившие небо в последний месяц, расступились, и в прорехи между ними выглядывала яркая половинка луны.  
Дин дошел до своего шатра на ниппурской стоянке и осторожно заглянул внутрь. Корзина с фруктами была опрокинула, и плоды раскатились по полу. Подушки и покрывала были сбиты в кучу. Сандалии Кастиэля валялись в стороне. Сам он спал, зажав руку между ног.  
Дин глубоко вздохнул, накрыл его одеялом и сел ждать. Как его сморило, он не почувствовал и проснулся от того, что глашатай громко призывал всех граждан собраться в амфитеатре, потому что скоро начнется поединок.  
Кастиэля в шатре уже не было.

На трибунах амфитеатра стоял ровный гул, как на пасеке среди ульев. Дина снова привели на какое-то специально предназначенное место. Вокруг было много людей, которых он уже видел. Арену окружали восемь высоких колонн со статуями на вершинах. Каждая из них была испещрена надписями, которые, естественно, разглядеть было невозможно, зато были хорошо видны вырезанные на их верхних ярусах знаки. В одном из них Дин признал знак Иштар, а в другом – знак Сина, который видел на плече жрицы.  
Царь Гильгамеш сидел на троне прямо на арене.  
Странно. Читая заметке о царе на глиняных табличках, Дин всегда мысленно заменял Гильгамеша на Сэма, это получалось у него просто машинально. А вот теперь он видел Сэма воочию, но иначе как Гильгамешем назвать его не мог.  
Его противника выволокли на сцену аж десять стражников. Мужик был настоящим исполином. Наверняка, захоти он освободиться, то раскидал бы этих стражников, как слепых котят. В его облике было нечто звериное, и дело даже не в том, что он был заросший, словно действительно в звериной шкуре рожден, он выглядел по-настоящему диким. Когда Кас рассказывал, что этот Энкиду являлся защитником зверей, потому что был создан как часть дикой природы, Дин и не подозревал, что у него возникнут такие ассоциации.  
«Господи, Сэм, ты собрался побеждать Маугли! – подумал он. – И это царь Шумера…»  
Гильгамеш поднялся навстречу Энкиду. Трибуны смолкли. Многотысячная толпа не смела проронить ни звука. Дин ожидал, что Сэм и его противник сразу же ринутся в бой, но они замерли друг напротив друга.  
Первые минут десять это еще забавляло, а потом Дин начал поглядывать по сторонам, чтобы посмотреть, как ко всему этому относятся другие. Никто кажется не находил происходящее странным. Через час подобного стояния, Дин начал разглядывать публику без всякого опасения.  
Солнце миновало зенит и медленно поползло к горизонту. Дин посмотрел на лунный знак на колонне. «Жаль ты не можешь прийти пораньше, приятель, - мысленно обратился к Кастиэлю Дин. – Хоть рассказал бы что-нибудь интересное».  
Но Кастиэль явился, как и всегда, только с наступлением вечера. Он уселся рядом с Дином, будто вокруг них не сидело половины населения всей страны. Дин взглянул на него и наткнулся на бесконечно изумленный взгляд.  
\- Я не стал будить тебя утром, - сказал Кастиэль.  
\- Ты извини, - проговорил Дин, - я не знал, что она жрица. А когда узнал, было… ну как бы поздно.  
Касиэль склонил голову.  
\- Как ты верно заметил, мне это нравится, так что тебе не надо извиняться.  
\- Ты запомнил? – удивился Дин. Кас тогда явно был не в том состоянии, чтобы что-то запоминать.  
\- Я много чего запоминаю, - сказал Кастиэль. Он переключил внимание на арену. – Ну, как поединок?  
\- Отстой. Они с самого утра так стоят и пялятся друг на друга. Скука смертная. Я отсидел себе задницу, мне надо отлить и хот-дог.  
\- К полуночи между ними все будет решено, - сказал Кастиэль.  
Дин повернулся и заглянул ему в глаза. Очень хотелось понять, правда ли он считает, что это должно успокаивать.  
Вздох прокатился по трибунам. Дин с Кастиэлем одновременно взглянули на арену.  
Гильгамеш с Энкиду отступили друг от друга на шаг. Царь вытащил меч из ножен, Энкиду подобрал оружие, брошенное к его ногам рабом.  
Царь ударил первым. Полоснул мечом перед собой, спокойно так, без замаха, только Энкиду едва успел назад отскочить.  
И тут началась настоящая фантастика. Дин не успевал следить за движениями противников. Прямые выпады, косые, невероятные уходы, блоки в последний момент, и все трибуны восхищенно стонали, то ли огорчаясь, что не достал, то ли восхищаясь, что успел отбить.  
\- Почему я не умею фехтовать? – спросил Дин у Кастиэля.  
\- Ты разве учился? – удивился Кастиэль.  
\- Сэм тоже не учился, а глянь! Любо-дорого посмотреть!  
\- Ты имеешь в виду здесь? – догадался Кастиэль. – Я думаю это плата. Ты помнишь все о своей истинной личности, а Сэм считает себя кем-то другим. Но зато чужие навыки достались ему изначально, а тебе до них нужно доискиваться.  
Дин снова стал смотреть на арену. Ему сейчас совершенно не хотелось философствовать.  
\- Давай, Сэмми, - вполголоса прошептал он, не в силах сдержаться. – Ты его сделаешь.  
Он почувствовал пристальный взгляд Кастиэля.  
\- Ну, что еще?  
\- Я забыл рассказать тебе, что этот поединок закончится примирением Гильгамеша и Энкиду. И каждый из них обретет на этой арене лучшего друга.  
Дин вздохнул.  
\- Ты запорол мне половину удовольствия.  
На обратном пути из столицы караван заметно поредел. Многие из гостей, в том числе и так называемых друзей Дина решили еще погостить в столице. Наверное, это было разумно, снаряжаться еще раз было дорого, а так все равно уже приехали. Но Дину не хотелось оставаться. Его больше грела мысль о его армии «журналистов», поджидавших его со свежими новостями, и тихих ночах в компании Каса, чем ежедневное наблюдение за Сэмом. Его это удивляло и заставляло чувствовать себя неловко. Но Сэм, не узнающий его, с какой-то обреченностью несущийся к невидимой цели, вызывал еще более неприятные эмоции. Дин не мог дождаться, когда они снова окажутся в Ниппуре. Он сможет снова ходить по улицам и читать глиняные таблички, от которых к вечеру его пальцы были покрыты налетом красноватой пыли. А в дороге тут неожиданно отчетливо ощущалось, что он где-то в чужом краю. Делать абсолютно нечего. Только сиди, жди пока верблюды и мулы отдохнут для дневного перехода, и смотри на луну, пока она не исчезнет вместе с серебристым рассветом.  
\- Если ты хочешь фехтовать, я могу научить тебя, - сказал Кастиэль, тихо подойдя сзади.  
Дин встрепенулся и посмотрел на ангела.  
\- Ты скучаешь, - сказал Кастиэль. – Мы можем чем-нибудь заняться. Хочешь?  
\- Давай.  
Дин поднялся и незаметно обошел свой шатер, чтобы никто не заметил, что он уходит. Они с Касом отошли в сторону от каравана.  
\- Вот, держи, - Кастиэль протянул Дину меч.  
У него самого в руке был такой же. Дин и не заметил, когда они у него появились.  
\- Где ты их взял?  
\- Позаимствовал в арсенале местной охраны. Потом верну. Давай, покажи, что ты уже умеешь.  
Дин с улыбкой расправил плечи, разгоняя усталость из затекших мышц. Шикарную Кас идею выдал, у него даже настроение улучшилось. Он перехватил меч удобнее, примериваясь, с какой стороны лучше ударить.  
\- Не бойся, нападай, - спокойно сказал Кастиэль. – У тебя не получится достать меня.  
\- Да неужели?  
Кастиэль уверенно кивнул. Ни капли веселья, он был совершенно серьезен. Ну и ладно. Дин сделал выпад, Кастиэль легко отбил его меч, даже не отшатнувшись. И следующий отбил, и еще один. Потом все же отступил, иначе Дин рухнул бы на него.  
\- Ну, с силой удара у тебя все в порядке, - заметил он. – Но над распределением веса нужно работать. Попробуй повторить. – Он медленно сделал выпад вперед с обычным прямым ударом. – Ты должен чувствовать, как твоя сила перетекает в клинок.  
Дин повторил движение Касса.  
\- Да, почти, только расслабься.  
Дин повторял еще и еще, увеличивая темп выпадов, и стараясь хотя бы коснуться кончиком меча расшитой плетеной пряжки на поясе Кастиэля. Но ангел легко отводил его меч в сторону, не забывая комментировать достоинства и недостатки каждого нового движения Дина. Дин уже так сильно втянулся в этот простой ритм, что и окружающее перестал воспринимать. Выпад - звон клинка, отражающего его удар, - голос Кастиэля - вздох полной грудью. И снова.  
И вдруг Кастиэль рухнул на колени.  
Дин вздрогнул, словно его из нирваны выдернули.  
\- У меня получилось? – удивился он.  
По его ощущениям меч скользнул по воздуху крайне неуклюже, но если это вывело Кастиэля из равновесия, то может так оно и надо?  
Кастиэль медленно завалился на бок и чуть дернулся.  
\- Это что, опять жертвоприношение? – Дин неуверенно усмехнулся, подходя ближе.  
Живо встал перед глазами прошлый раз, вспомнилось то неуютное смятение, через которое Дину не хотелось проходить еще раз. Но и оставлять Кастиэля в таком состоянии посреди пустыни, пусть даже его никто не видит, а самому ему по фигу, где кайфовать, Дин не хотелось тоже. Однако встав рядом с ним на колени, Дин понял, что это вовсе не кайф. Кас не был расслаблен, он лежал, словно скрутившись в тугой узел.  
\- Кас, - позвал Дин.  
Он тронул его за плечо, и Кастиэль отпрянул от прикосновения, перекатившись на спину. Его лицо было искажено от боли и ужаса.  
\- Кас! – крикнул Дин.  
Он низко склонился над ним, надеясь, что ошибся, но нет. Касу было больно, он стискивал зубы, втягивая воздух долгими свистящими глотками.  
Дин быстро стащил с себя накидку, и, свернув ее валиком, подложил ему под голову. Неужели он достал его? Просто бред какой-то. Кастиэль явно умел обращаться с мечом и один неуклюжий выпад не мог его так ранить. Да он бы не мог его ранить, даже если бы был умелым! Кас ведь бог! Ангел… не важно…  
Повторяя эти доводы как заклинание, Дин все же ощупывал его, вдруг где-то кровь. Кастиэль вздрагивал, словно пытался отстраниться от настойчивых прикосновений, и в конце концов собравшись с силами перехватил руку Дина.  
\- Не надо, - прохрипел он. – Больно…  
Он разжал пальцы, отпуская, и Дин еле удержался, чтобы не схватить его за плечи.  
\- Что с тобой? – спросил он.  
\- Жертва, - выдохнул Кастиэль. – Мне приносят жертву…  
\- Жертвоприношение? – уточнил Дин.  
Он дождался, пока Кастиэль кивнет.  
\- Но в прошлый раз… - Дин запнулся, - было по-другому…  
\- Человеческая. Они убивают человека… на алтаре…  
Он страдальчески взглянул на Дина и опять зажмурился от новой волны боли.  
Дин сел, опустив руки. Делать было нечего. Это жертвоприношение могло проводиться в любом уголке Шумера. Он не мог понять только одного – разве жрецы, приносящие жертву, не знают, какие страдания причиняют объекту поклонения? Они ведь, наверное, чего-то хотят от Каса, иначе бы не затевали ритуал с убийством. Он уже достаточно хорошо изучил здешние правила.  
Ночь выдалась холодной. Черное беззвездное небо чуть ли не давило. Дин подумал, что нужно бы перенести Каса под крышу, но тревожить его и добавлять новых страданий не хотелось. Дин сходил в шатер, взял теплый плащ для себя и одеяло для Каса. Оставалось надеяться, что этот эффект ослабнет к утру, как и в прошлый раз.  
Через некоторое время Кас забылся тревожным сном, но Дин даже задремать не мог. Он уже привык бодрствовать ночами, но, главное, - идея человеческих жертв вдруг отозвалась глухим болезненным эхом. Он не так уж часто сталкивался с божками, требующими крови людей. За все годы охоты он мог насчитать раз пять, и те идолы вовсе не страдали от человеческих жертв, они требовали их с пугающей настойчивостью. Но вот Касу было больно. Может, это просто боги отличаются? И тогда все те, кого они годами принимали за божества, вовсе не были ангелами? Может они были просто чем-то древним, что нужно было кормить человечиной? Может быть, они и сейчас уже существуют, а люди не видят разницы?  
Он просидел возле Кастиэля до самого утра. Один раз видел, как двое его рабов рассматривают его издалека. Но подходить они не стали. Наверное, решили, что не их это дело, где хозяин проводит ночь. Хочет мерзнуть посреди пустыни, так и пусть мерзнет. Дин порадовался, что не разрешил Али ехать с ним, что-то подсказывало ему, что генерал попытался бы затащить его в шатер, к походным очагам, пышущим жаром, в постель из теплой верблюжьей шерсти.  
Едва стало смеркаться, Кастиэль ушел. Это было не в его привычках, ибо обычно он задерживался с Дином, пока небосклон не станет совсем светлым, и луна не растворится на его фоне. Дин попытался удержать его, потому что сон совсем не пошел Касу на пользу. Он выглядел таким же замученным и разбитым, разве что судорог больше не было. Тем не менее, открыв глаза, первое, что он сказал, это то, что Дину нужно выспаться, а потом просто исчез, оставив на земле смятое одеяло из верблюжьей шерсти. На следующую ночь он не пришел вовсе. А над стоянкой каравана взошла кровавая луна.

***  
Кастиэль не появлялся до самого возвращения в Ниппур. В первую ночь в караване, когда Дин обеспокоенно бродил между шатров, к нему подошел человек из числа погонщиков. Поклонившись, он сказал, что вместе со своими людьми охраняет стоянку, и раз ему не спится, то может он хочет посидеть у огня и погреться? Их костер был разложен немного в стороне от шатров, чтобы свет и треск костра не мешал сну господ. Ему освободили место поближе к огню и старый погонщик, у которого во рту не хватало половины зубов, поднес ему глиняную бутыль, показывая жестом пить. Дин ожидал, что в ней окажется то же самое сладкое вино, пиво-то в другие емкости наливали. Смирившись с неизбежным мутным хмелем, Дин сделал глоток, и он чуть ему горло не ободрал, будто в бутылке вместо жидкости битые стекла были насыпаны.  
Прокашлявшись, Дин с удивлением посмотрел на погонщиков. Они все с любопытством смотрели на него и усмехались в бороды, полагая, что в темноте этого все равно не заметно.  
Дин продышался, сморгнул выступившие на глаза слезы и снова отхлебнул из бутыли.  
Хорошее пойло. Оно помогло ему не сойти с ума на обратной дороге.  
Домой Дин вернулся, обдавая всех окружающих таким перегаром, что старина Ут пришел в ужас. Дин заметил, что он бросает испепеляющие взгляды на рабов, сопровождавших его в столицу, и отметил про себя, что за них надо бы замолвить словечко перед грозным начальником слуг.  
Он пошел на рынок с самого утра. Что-то неуловимо поменялось в его атмосфере. Торговцы казались злее, переругивались друг с другом, не было слышно веселого торга и добродушных замечаний, когда торговец нет-нет, да подбросит лишнее яблочко в корзину хорошенькой рабыни. Люди спешили купить нужные продукты и скорей отойти от прилавков.  
Дин выискал среди торговых рядов лавку с рядами бутылок и протянул ее хозяину бутыль, позаимствованную у караванщика.  
\- Мне надо вот это, - сказал он.  
Хозяин недоверчиво понюхал горлышко и нахмурился. Он оглядел Дина с головы до ног, особо отметив мягкий дорогой хитон и хорошие сандалии, потом обвел взглядом ряды своего товара, видимо раздумывая, не предложить ли господину чего-нибудь получше требуемого пойла, но потом решил не спорить.  
\- Сейчас, - сказал он, кивнув Дину, чтобы ждал.  
Он удалился под навес и, выкатив из-под навеса небольшой бочонок, стал осторожно наполнять бутылку. Дин отвернулся и вдруг увидел у прилавка через дорогу Нургашана за работой. Уличив момент, он что-то выцарапывал на своей табличке. Она была уже полностью заполнена с обеих сторон, и Дину вдруг очень захотелось узнать, что там. Писец тоже увидел его и поначалу обрадовался, но когда он подошел к Дину, его улыбка заметно сникла.  
\- Что-то случилось, господин?  
Дин нервно передернул плечами.  
\- С другом беда, а я не знаю, как помочь.  
\- Плохо.  
Дин вынул из кармана монетку.  
\- Покажешь, что у тебя накопилось, - он кивнул на его табличку.  
Нургашан посмотрел на монетку, лежащую на раскрытой ладони, и вдруг его взгляд смягчился, и стало видно, что он просто старик, который так ревностно охотится за новостями не только потому, что так заведено, но и потому что это единственное его дело. Его, наверное, дома тоже никто не ждет.  
Он осторожно отвел руку Дина и протянул ему табличку.  
\- Возьми. Это подарок. Я себе еще слеплю, сегодня с утра только свежей глины привез. Сейчас прямо пойду и займусь.  
\- Спасибо, – сказал Дин.  
Он ушел. И тут Дин заметил, что с другой стороны улицы на него смотрит еще один писец. Гораздо моложе и гораздо оборваннее Лугаша, он так же сжимал в руках глиняную табличку, и, насколько Дин мог разглядеть с этого расстояния, она тоже была полностью исписана. Он поманил его пальцем.  
Это было, как голубей кормить. Одному семечек бросишь, через полминуты перед тобой уже вся стая. Дин даже двух шагов от торгаша не сделал, а вокруг него толпился десяток писцов.  
\- У кого-нибудь старые сохранились? – громко спросил Дин. – До полнолуния и после, с того момента, как луна была красной?  
Не успев и глазом моргнуть, он обнаружил, что толпа увеличилась вдвое.  
\- Эй, вот и ваша наливочка, - сказал торговец, протягивая ему полную бутыль.  
Дин уже не был уверен, что это ему нужно, но все же заплатил ему, и, наняв рослого парня, чтоб помог тащить все эти кирпичи, отправился домой.  
Возвращаясь, он спрятал бутыль в складках плаща. Теперь он уже точно понял, что не хочет снова напиваться, но не стоило беспокоить старика Ута видом его покупки. Он забеспокоится и станет соваться в его комнату каждые десять минут под любыми предлогами.  
Дин заперся в своей комнате, привычно подперев дверь тумбой, и, разложив таблички, принялся читать. Разобрать с одного взгляда, где свежие новости, а где уже недельной давности, было невозможно, поэтому Дин читал в хаотичном порядке.

Новое жертвоприношение Иштар от граждан города, жрецы говорят, что самое большое за последний год…  
Гильгамеш задумал построить невиданное в Шумере укрепление, для чего они с его другом Энкиду собираются совершить поход в лес Хувавы за крепчайшим во всех мирах волшебным кедром…  
Убийство рабов в порту. Несколько трупов было обнаружено на корабле, который готовился отплыть в Ур…  
Городской совет принял решение, что услуги машкимов по всем судейским вопросам отныне могут оплачиваться тремя серебряными шекелями, взамен обычной платы в один серебряный шекель и одного ягненка…  
Энзи города Аккаде отправил Гильгамешу требование снять с города пошлины на ввоз товаров из Египта…  
У канала Нинбирду обнаружено несколько нелегальных могил. Все трупы в них – женщины, все погибли от потери крови, но оружие разное, где мечи, где простые ножи. А могилы есть и новые, и старые.

\- Дин.  
Дин подскочил, расколов пару табличек. В дверях балкона стоял Кастиэль.  
\- Ты…  
Он и не заметил, как на улице стемнело.  
\- Извини, что не приходил, - сказал он. – Они…  
\- Приносили жертвы всю неделю. Я знаю.  
Кастиэль выглядел удивленным.  
\- Писцы, - Дин махнул на разложенные по всей комнате таблички. – Все упоминают об убийствах.  
Кас тяжело опустился на подушки, валявшиеся на полу. Видок у него был – краше в гроб кладут.  
\- Ты, может, есть хочешь? – спросил Дин. – Я тут просил принести. - Он указал на стоящую на столе вазу с финиками. – Они свежие…  
Кастиэль кивнул, но к вазе не притронулся.  
\- Знаешь, я ведь этого совсем не помню. То есть помню, что было не просто, но не это.  
\- Сложно представить.  
\- Ты же охотник, ты помнишь боль от всех ранений, которые у тебя были?  
\- Это верно, - согласился Дин. Он помолчал, рассматривая профиль Кастиэля. - Кас, зачем вам человеческие жертвы? – спросил он. Кастиэль поднял голову. - Они же во многих странах были. И зачем было придумывать их, раз это для вас так?  
\- Мы не учили людей приносить друг друга в жертву, - вздохнул Кастиэль. - Мы учили их жертвовать материальным ради вечного, отдавать то, что они считают ценным на земле, потому что на самом деле все это мимолетно, а любовь Господа вечна и есть единственная ценность в мире. – Кастиэль посмотрел в окно. – Человеческие жертвы люди придумали сами. Я не знаю, как так получилось. Мы всегда знали, что где-то ошиблись, раз люди начали делать это, но мы не знаем, что именно объяснили не так.  
\- Ну, хорошо. А есть у тебя предположения, что от тебя хотят? Как ты узнаешь, чего простят те, кто молится тебе?  
\- Я слышу это. Но иногда так бывает, что нет никакой просьбы, это просто подношение, как подарок. Здесь так же, я не чувствую никакого желания за этим.  
Дин нахмурился. Эти жертвы не могли быть без причины. Этот народ слишком религиозен, никто бы не стал просто так выбирать местом убийства храм. А даже если допустить сумасшедшую мысль, что кто-то один раз совершил убийство в храме бога Луны и случайно пролил на алтарь человеческую кровь, то несколько раз подряд, это уже явно умысел.  
Только вот в чем он? У бога Луны простая задача. И вдруг его прямо подбросило. Как наяву вспомнилась жрица Лиля с ее томной распевной молитвой. Дину казалось, что эти слова у него в мозгах навсегда останутся.  
\- Кас! – крикнул он, разворачиваясь.  
Кастиэль задремал прямо на полу. От резкого окрика он открыл глаза.  
\- Что ты тут делаешь?  
Кастиэль озадаченно нахмурился.  
\- Я имею в виду в Шумере. Ты бог Луны, так? А что еще? Я слышал молитву к тебе. «Владыка ночи, подари нам покой», что-то там еще, а потом «Ты, защитник, не позволь свершиться злу, пусть свет твой будет ярок», и так далее. Не позволь свершиться злу. Это что?  
Кастиэль пожал плечами.  
\- Темные дела творятся под покровом ночи. Свет луны изобличает их. Здесь это работает.  
\- Понятно. Значит, люди, которые приносят тебе жертвы, ничего не хотят получить от тебя. Они хотят тебя устранить.  
\- Зачем?  
Дин начал доставать старые таблички и раскладывать их по порядку.  
\- Здесь есть повторяющиеся новости. Их все можно разделить на несколько групп. Отбросим новости о царе и сплетни о свадьбах, останутся одинаковые убийства – проститутки, бездомные и сбежавшие рабы, все с ножевыми ранениями, обескровленные, сваленные куда-то, явно далеко от места убийства. Между убийствами за последние две недели и появлением красной луны есть закономерность. Но дело в том, что подобные убийства начались гораздо раньше.  
\- Их приносили в жертву кому-то еще? Кому?  
\- И мы приходим к еще одной группе новостей, - Дин указал на те таблички, которые он сложил отдельной горкой. - Сено дорожает, фрукты тоже, когда мы сюда прибыли, финики были по трети мины за один вес, а теперь уже скоро полмины будет. Обдираловка, но ничего не поделаешь. Овец на рынке стало в два раза меньше. Ходить теперь удобнее, я не спорю. Но это ведь просто вопль о помощи.  
Кастиэль сел прямо. Он смотрел на Дина с явной тревогой за его разум.  
\- Урожай, Кас. Он уменьшается, как и приплод у животных. Кто-то мучает Иштар. Она ведь за плодородие отвечает. - Дин прошелся по комнате, стараясь не упустить догадку. – Жрецы уже ей молятся днями и ночами, народ жертвы приносит всем миром. Но они не помогают, потому что кто-то перекрывает все молитвы человеческими жертвами.  
Дин оглянулся. Кастиэль держал в руках две таблички и неверяще вглядывался в текст. Он, вообще-то, и так выглядел неважно, но сейчас побледнел еще больше.  
\- Что, тоже кто-то знакомый?  
\- Габриэль.  
\- Что Габриэль?  
\- Это он – Иштар.  
Дин изменился в лице. Он открыл рот, но просто не мог представить, что тут можно сказать.  
\- Давай, я помогу тебе, - сказал Кастиэль, опускаясь на колени перед грудой табличек рядом с Дином. – У тебя есть какой-нибудь план?  
Дин сглотнул.  
\- Мне кажется, я знаю, где они это делают. Прямо в ее главном храме. Для этого им и нужно тебя убрать. Тебе-то они приносят жертвы на алтарях в порту, там проще скрыться, особенно ночью, хоть лунной, хоть нет. Но чтобы пробраться в один из главных храмов Ниппура, убить там человека и вынести труп, им нужна непроглядная тьма. Завтра я схожу днем на разведку, а ночью решим, как быть.

В Ниппуре сейчас ни у одного храма не собиралось столько народа, сколько у святилища Иштар. Площадь перед ним могла бы поспорить по количеству собравшихся с рынком в предпраздничный день, когда все закупались продуктами для застолья. Только вот радостного настроя здесь не было. Люди приносили с собой корзины с фруктами и овощами, пестрые букеты из садовых цветов и пальмовых ветвей, вели на привязи жертвенных ягнят. Однако на лицах их застыла скорбь и волнение. Будто в больницу пришли, больного родственника навестить.  
Дин отирался в толпе около часа, пытаясь высмотреть хоть кого-нибудь подозрительного. Особого успеха не добился. На его взгляд тут каждый второй выглядел подозрительно. Но он обошел храм, осмотрел его на предмет дополнительных входов-выходов, окошек и выступах на стенах.  
По дороге домой он завернул на рынок и купил для Каса фиников. Раскладывая их дома в вазу, он пытался спланировать их сегодняшнюю операцию. Настрой был самым паршивым. Подумать только, впервые за столько времени подвернулась охота, и это оказываются люди.  
В комнату, суетливо шаркая, вбежал старик Ут. Он задыхался от быстрого подъема на второй этаж и чуть ли за сердце не хватался.  
\- Там человек, - выдохнул он. – Али его держит, но у него меч…  
Он захлебнулся словами и остановился, чтобы перевести дух. Дин нахмурился и, сунув в карман последнюю ветку фиников, пошел вниз, посмотреть, кто там устроил переполох.  
В холле уже собралась прислуга. Здоровяк Али старался удержать высокого человека, в котором Дин моментально узнал Шаркарри. Вид у него был тот еще, борода растрепана, фетровая накидка надета криво.  
\- Ты! заорал он, увидев Дина. – Шкуру спущу, мразь!  
\- Идите все отсюда,- сказал Дин слугам. – И ты тоже, Али.  
\- Но господин!  
\- Иди, - жестко повторил Дин.  
\- Я убью тебя раньше, чем тебе суд назначат!  
\- И за что?  
\- Верни его, слышишь!  
\- Кого?  
Шаркарри мигом оказался возле него. Вдобавок к общему беспорядку, глаза у него были красными, как у быка.  
\- Твой мальчишка! – догадался Дин.  
Шаркарри прищурился, и Дину показалось, что он сейчас испепелит его на месте.  
\- Твой парень пропал и ты обвиняешь в этом меня, потому что… - Дин сделал паузу, но Шаркарри не стал ничего объяснять. Выпустив первый гнев, он теперь словно собирал силы для нового броска. Дин развел руками. – Я, правда, не знаю, чего я тебе сделал.  
\- Мне? – переспросил Шаркарри. Довольно спокойно для человека, который только что чуть ядом не брызгал. – Да ты предал Ниппур и все царство Гильгамеша. Тебя еще не четвертовали только потому, что я еще не сообщил властям о твоих проделках. И я сообщу, будь уверен. Но сначала ты скажешь мне, где Мета. И лучше тебе сделать это быстро, потому что я выбью из тебя правду, сколько бы ты не сопротивлялся…  
\- С чего ты взял, что я предал Ниппур?  
\- Ты совсем идиот? Не ходишь на городские жертвоприношения, потом встречаешься с женщиной из Аккаде, я же видел тебя в Уруке с этой шлюхой. Никогда бы не подумал, что ты будешь настолько неосторожен, но ты встаешь и уходишь с ней у всех на глазах! С такими фактами, доказать, что ты продался энзи Аккаде будет проще простого!  
\- Энзи Аккаде что-то имеет против Ниппура?  
Дин спросил и только потом понял, какую глупость он сморозил. Ну елки-палки! Несколько месяцев блестящей конспирации, и он так лажает в простом разговоре. Шаркарри был в шоке. Было бы клево, если бы он решил, что Дин не в своем уме, но это было слишком хорошо, чтобы сбыться. Но вместо того, чтобы оправдываться Дин вдруг вспомнил о некоторых новостях из Аккаде.  
\- Нет, - нехорошо протянул Шаркарри, - он просто сошел с ума, считает себя богом, которому по силу подчинить себе весь Шумер! Гильгамеш сотрет его в порошок, и всех его прихвостней заодно! – последние слова он прошипел ему прямо в лицо.  
\- Твой парень ведь был проституткой.  
Шаркарри вдруг не выдержал и сгреб в кулаки ворот его хитона.  
\- Эй, полегче. Я просто говорю, что он был проституткой. Мог он выйти из твоего дома один и пойти куда-нибудь, где знали о его занятии?  
\- Мета раз в неделю навещал семью, относил им деньги. – Шаркарри все еще сжимал хитон Дина, но уже не так сильно.  
\- И где его семья?  
\- Они за городской чертой, у порта…  
\- Я, наверное, знаю, где он. Пошли-ка.  
Дин кивнул на лестницу, ведущую наверх. Шаркарри не доверял ему, но еще ему хотелось спасти своего любовника. Поэтому, заслышав о возможности его спасения, он машинально разжал пальцы и пошел вслед за Дином.  
На полу в спальне Дина все так же были разложены таблички. Шаркарри замер на пороге, увидев их.  
Дин, перешагивая через них, прошел на середину комнаты.  
\- Если я прав, то твоего Мету схватили люди, которые приносят человеческие жертвы Сину и Иштар. Сину, чтобы затмить луну по ночам, а Иштар, чтобы погубить урожаи.  
\- Но зачем? – в шоке спросил Шаркарри.  
\- Ну, там, откуда я родом, это назвали бы террористической деятельностью. Скажи, когда ты сказал, что энзи Аккаде сошел с ума, ты имел в виду, что он действительно того. – Дин покрутил пальцем у виска. – Или это просто выражение такое?  
\- Я был шпионом в Аккаде, - мрачно сказал Шаркарри. – Был на собрании нобилитета города. Этот человек безумен. Он заявляет, что он бог, который подчинит себе весь Шумер.  
Это имело смысл. В здравом уме ни один шумерец не посягнет на бога. Это было противно их природе, так же как для викингов врать или трусить.  
Дин еще раз просмотрел сегодняшние таблички.  
\- Сегодня ночью убийств не было. Но долго они жертв тоже не держат. Если твой мальчишка пропал вчера, ритуал состоится сегодня или завтра, но я бы поставил на сегодня. Народ задабривает Иштар, чтобы свести на нет все жертвы, которые ей приносят, им нужно лить человеческую кровь чаще.  
\- Где?  
\- Я думаю, что в храме Иштар. Я собирался пойти сегодня проверить.  
\- Я пойду с тобой, - заявил Шаркарри. – Пойдем.  
\- Подожди, мне надо дождаться.  
\- Тогда я пойду один.  
Он развернулся, взметнув полами хитона, и решительно зашагал к выходу.  
Дин чертыхнулся и кинулся следом. Ну что за придурок?!  
Он нагнал Шаркарри уже на улице.  
\- Нужно быть немного незаметнее, - сказал он ему. – Ты же не собираешься просто вломиться туда и всех убить?  
Шаркарри остановился, и Дин понял, что именно это он и собирался сделать.  
\- Мы подождем до темноты, - сказал Дин. – Потом войдем в храм с черного входа, посмотрим, сколько их. И пока ты будешь отвлекать их, я вытащу мальчишку.  
\- Это почему ты хочешь, чтобы я дрался с изменниками?  
\- Потому что у тебя оружие?  
Шаркарри взглянул на свой меч.  
\- Посмотрим, - сказал он.  
Дин своим ушам не поверил. Наверное, у них все-таки был повод держаться подальше друг от друга, еще до истории с Метой и подозрений в измене.  
Небо темнело, здесь сумерки быстро превращались в темноту. Дин наблюдал за храмом и редеющей толпой жертвующих, а потом жрецы начали зажигать вокруг храма факелы, и Дин с удивлением понял, что уже стемнело. Он поднял голову к небу и увидел красную луну.  
\- Они будут делать это сегодня, - сказал он.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Они принесли жертву Сину. – Дин хотел бы надеяться, что мальчик Шаркарри был предназначен для Иштар, а не для Каса. Так у него хотя бы шанс еще есть.  
Шаркарри запрокинул голову, и его губы сжались в тонкую линию. Он посмотрел на луну, потом на Дин, снова на луну.  
\- Идем, посмотрим, что там, - сказал Дин.  
Они вошли в храм через один из ходов с обратной стороны. Ими пользовались служки при жрецах для своих сугубо хозяйственных нужд. Заходя в храм этим путем, нельзя было почувствовать всей его торжественности и роскоши. Зато, продвигаясь по узким ходам, где Дину иногда приходилось поворачиваться боком, чтобы пройти, можно было представить, что это колоссальное сооружение живое. Словно присутствие богини плодородия вдыхало в него жизнь так же, как во все живое на этих землях.  
Мальчишку они нашли в одном из задних помещений, примыкавшем одной стеной к алтарю Иштар в главном зале. У этой же стены стоял совсем простой алтарь, сложенный из красноватых кирпичей. Насколько Дин изучил план храма, этот алтарь находится прямо за спиной у статуи Иштар. Место для нанесения удара в спину. Эти люди все продумали.  
Мальчишка Шаркарри сидел в углу в цепях. Шаркарри сразу бросился к нему. А через минуту появись жрецы. Ну, формально они не были жрецами, это были просто те, кто совершал убийство. Правильнее было бы назвать их наемниками. Иностранцы, скорее всего.  
Конечно, план полетел к черту. В сущности, и плана-то у них не было. Было предложение Дина, на которое Шаркарри не ответил, и о котором совершенно точно забыл, как только наемники наставили ножи на его мальчишку. Трое других решили заняться Дином.  
Что ж… Он мысленно пожелал удачи Шаркарри. Оставалось надеяться, что они выберутся… А куда денутся? Выберутся.  
Дин подпустил наемников поближе к себе и врезал первому под дых, прежде чем он успел меч поднять. От неожиданности наемник согнулся пополам, выронив из рук оружие. Дин подхватил его и выпустил кишки следующему, третий сбежал сам, и это было очень плохо. Вряд ли это были единственные злоумышленники. То, как легко оказалось с ними справиться, говорило лишь о том, что их просто послали на разведку, ну или там жертву к алтарю привязать. Наверное, Шаркарри тоже хорошенько порубит своих преследователей, но вот в том, что сбежавший наемник сейчас приведет подмогу, Дин не сомневался. Он затушил факел и, обжигая пальцы, отломил от верхушки лучину, упал на колени перед алтарем.  
\- Ладно, Иштар, - обратился Дин к богине, нанося знаки на алтарь, - ты, наверное, не очень любишь этот алтарь, не будешь против, если я им попользуюсь? Ну очень надо!  
Последним росчерком он завершил знак Сина, достал из кармана горсть фиников и бросил их на алтарь.  
\- Владыка ночи… Слушай, Кас, не знаю, насколько лучше тебе от этого станет, но все равно… Извини, что не дождался тебя, но этот перец больной на всю голову. Я тут в храме Иштар, приходи. – За спиной раздались тихие шаги, и Дин обернулся. Ну, вот и кавалерия. - И лучше поскорее.  
Плавным прямым выпадом Дин заколол первого нападавшего. На этом наука Кастиэля закончилась, и следующего он прикончил по-своему, зарубив его со всей дури. Их все же было больше. Дин был сильнее, лучше дрался, но они были вооружены и владели своими мечами куда лучше Дина.  
Его повалили на алтарь четверо.  
\- Ничего, нам сгодится любая жертва, - процедил сквозь зубы один из наемников.  
И тут алтарь под Дином раскололся.  
Жрецы обернулись.  
На пороге стоял Кастиэль. В одной руке он держал факел, а в другой копье с восемью заостренными отростками. И даже в своем человеческом весселе он больше не выглядел как человек. Бесстрастное лицо бога взирало на преступивших закон жрецов. Его лоб был украшен полумесяцем, который сейчас светился, заливая всю его фигуру голубоватым светом. Он отбросил факел в сторону, разбив им груду кувшинов с приготовленным жертвенным вином, и по стене храма тут же взметнулся первый вихрь огня.  
Некоторые из них не сразу поняли, кто перед ними. Они попытались наброситься на Кастиэля. Восьмихвостое копье описало в воздухе петлю, рассекая нападавшим горло.  
Жрецы, удерживавшие Дина, отпустили его. То ли, чтобы броситься на помощь своим, то ли, чтобы попробовать сбежать.  
Дин перевалился, чтобы слезть с алтаря, и почувствовал, что падает, падает гораздо глубже, чем просто на пол.


	4. Chapter 4

Огонь все еще был вокруг него, ревел перед глазами, облизывая лицо жаром. Должно быть, он отключился на секунду. Дин метнулся в сторону. Споткнулся обо что-то и рухнул на колени. Руками почувствовал утоптанный земляной пол. Не храм.  
Дин собрался и вскочил, хорошенько приложившись головой о притолок. Определенно не храм. И пожара не было. Огонь горел в горне, а от него рассыпались вокруг красные отсветы. Дин потер макушку и огляделся. На стенах были развешаны какие-то инструменты, наковальня возле горна, пустой стол в стороне, за ним закрытый кожаной занавеской проход неизвестно куда. Под низким потолком небольшие окошки, за которыми сейчас было темно. И в противоположной от горна стороне – закрытая на засов дверь. В нее кто-то громко стучал.  
Дин шагнул вперед, и ему пришлось схватиться за наковальню, чтобы не упасть. Его все еще качало. На негнущихся ногах он добрался до двери, от всей души надеясь, что за ней он обнаружит Кастиэля. Но там стоял щербатый мальчишка, завернутый в толстую телогрейку по самый нос, только водянисто-голубые глаза были видны. Дин минуту вглядывался ему в глаза, соображая, не могло ли Каса закинуть в это тело.  
\- Помоги, кузнец, а? – прогудел пацан из недр огромного мехового воротника. – Меня дядька Жерех послал, банник наш совсем дикий стал, гостя обварил. А гость-то больно важный…  
Он воззрился на него с такой мольбой, что вероятно Дин не мог отказаться.  
\- Как звать?  
Водянисто-голубые глаза мальчика стали огромными.  
\- Я же Кий, - пролепетал он.  
Дин напустил на себя строгий вид.  
\- Да не тебя, гостя вашего.  
\- Ой, - Кий хлопнул себя по лбу. - Добрыней сказался.  
Дин отступил от двери, пропуская его внутрь.  
\- Подожди меня, сейчас переоденусь.  
Дин еще раз оглядел комнату. Нет, здесь только работают, ничего для жизни тут не было. Стараясь двигаться уверенно, дин прошел через комнату и отодвинул кожаную занавеску. Слава богам! Еще одна комната. Дин нырнул за занавеску и с облегчением привалился к стене.  
Шумер остался позади. Вместе с заговорами, храмами и жертвоприношениями. Дин был далек от того, чтобы жалеть об этом, но теперь они снова в начале пути. Хотелось бы проделать его спокойно, но что-то подсказывало ему, что его надежда не оправдается.  
Банник. Вот прямо так с порога. Что это еще за хрень такая?  
Дин начал с простого и осмотрел себя. На нем был плотный кожаный фартук. Он вспотел, руки в черной саже. Парнишка назвал его кузнецом, стало быть, это его кузня. Интересный поворот событий.  
В небольшой комнате, где он оказался, стояла простая, но крепко сколоченная кровать, стол и два сундука, один с замком, второй без.  
Дин распахнул тот, что был открыт, и обнаружил нехитрый гардероб кузнеца. Рубахи, штаны, самая простая одежда, без всяких претензий. После замысловатых шумерских одеяний, настоящее облегчение. Дин быстро переоделся, попутно соображая, как бы ему разузнать что-нибудь про банника, не показывая, что он в первый раз про такое слышит. Присутствие Каса было бы сейчас очень кстати, но стоило приготовиться к тому, что он появится только, когда здешние правила позволят ему это. А пока придется крутиться самому.  
Он пригляделся. Тут конечно осмотреться бы при свете, но у него не было на это времени. Дин подошел к столу. Погашенный светильник, ломоть хлеба, заботливо прикрытый льняной салфеткой, и настоящий подарок – деревянная солонка, полная больше, чем наполовину! Дин расстелил салфетку и высыпал на нее все содержимое солонки. Узелок получился небольшой, но он придавал Дину уверенности. Он положил его в карман и вышел к парню. Кий ждал его у двери, не сделав и шага вглубь кузни.  
Как только они вышли за порог, Дину в лицо махнуло сырым холодным воздухом. Вокруг стояла зима, хотя у крыльца дома до самых ворот снега не было совсем, да и черная земля выглядела рыхлой, прямо горстью зачерпнуть можно, совсем не промороженная. Дин прикрыл дверь, и сразу почувствовал, как неуютно здесь без надежного жара кузни.  
Мальчишка махнул ему широким рукавом своей телогрейки и побрел по широкой колее.  
Деревня стояла на холме, а кузня располагалась на самой его вершине. Так что когда они вышли за ворота, и перед Дином открылся вид на всю деревню. Засыпанные снегом домишки казались большими сугробами, их и отличить было бы нельзя, если бы не тускло светящиеся оконца и худенький дымок над крышами.  
У подножья холма дорога стала получше, широкая, утоптанная ногами, копытами лошадей и полозьями саней. Дин остановился и посмотрел вверх. На чистом звездном небе не было луны. Что за черт. На секунду Дина вдруг охватила паника, что Кастиэль так и остался в горящем храме Ниппура, но он быстро заставил себя собраться. Такого не могло быть. Они все связаны друг с другом, и перекинуть их тоже должно было вместе. Однако чувство неправильности происходящего захватило его крепко.  
Дом, в который его привел Кий стоял почти у подножия холма, даже дороги здесь были утоптаны хуже, а где-то позади дома вообще терялись в пушистом снегу.  
В холодных сенях их уже ждал сухонький дедок со спутанной бородой. На его плечах была накинуты телогрейка, и под ней Дин заметил, что один рукав у старика пустой, в узел завязан. Это и был видимо Жерех, отправивший к нему мальчишку.  
\- Заходь-заходь в избу, - торопливо замахал он. – Ох, кузнец, совсем наш банник лютый стал. - Он схватил Дина за широкий ворот и потянул к дверям в дом. - Хорошо еще, гость не осерчал, понимающий. Пошел Огню поклониться.  
Снаружи даже подумать нельзя было, что в этом заваленном снегом доме может быть настолько уютно. Большой стол и лавки по сторонам были сделаны из светлого дерева, на нем были расставлены свечи. У окон прялки, за которыми сидели четыре девушки разного возраста. Самой младшей наверное и десяти лет не было. А у старшей на коленях свернулась клубком кошка. Она мирно спала, но при появлении Дина ее зеленые глаза превратились в два шара. Поняла, что с ним не все ладно. Дин подмигнул ей, и девчонки помоложе расхихикались, склонившись друг к другу. А с другой стороны избы высилась громада печи. Стенки ее были выложены изразцами, изображающими солнце да красных петушков, заслонка открыта и внутри виднелся пылающий огонь. Не такой как в горне в кузнице, он был медленным, уютным, но грел так же жарко. Перед печью преклонив колени стоял широкоплечий человек. Приблизившись к огню, насколько это было возможно, он что-то тихо говорил.  
Он не обернулся посмотреть, кто вошел, продолжил свою молитву. Но уже в этот момент Дин знал, что увидит Сэма. Надо же… почти год прошел. Дин смотрел ему в затылок, гадая, а вдруг здесь он вспомнит его.  
\- Вот его наш банник то и обварил, - зашептал Жерех, цепляясь за локоть Дина. – Совсем лютый стал, а ведь было дело и жене моей в тяжести помогал, а теперь… эх, да что теперь! Гостю вишь, баньку стопили, а он как схватил его да за печь поволок. Едва не загубил. Только у богатыря то силушка немеряна, сладил он с банником, так тот ему кипятком прямо на ноги плеснул. Ну что ты будешь делать!  
\- Одичала совсем малая сила, - сказал Сэм.  
Он закончил беседовать с очагом и встал в полный рост. Высокие сапоги на кованой подошве делали его еще выше. Рукава рубахи, расшитой по краю, были закатаны до локтей, и на руках отчетливо выделялись рубцы от старых шрамов. И вот чьи они? Этого северного воина или теперь навсегда останутся у Сэма?  
Дин внимательно посмотрел на него. Нет, Сэм не узнавал его и здесь. Что ж, значит это правило верно для всех миров.  
\- А вот и кузнец наш, - быстро сказал Жерех. – Самый лучший в нашей стороне!  
Сэм кивнул ему, подошел к стоящей у стены лавке, на которой были сложены доспехи и вытащил массивные ножны.  
\- Я вот тоже, ехал сейчас, на полуденниц в лесу наткнулся. Голодные стали, злые. Так представь, меч заломали. А ведь вспомнить, ну какой от них раньше вред был? Ну снедь из котомы вытащат, если в лесу заснешь, а сейчас то нападают, прямо стаей, и не смотрят, что их самих перебить можно, как пичуг. - Сэм одним длинным движением выхватил из ножен меч. Судя по величине ножен раньше тот был наверное в человеческий рост, теперь же на рукояти скупо щерился обрубок с локоть длиной. – Сможешь починить? – спросил он Дина.  
На этот раз чужая память оказалась более покладистой. Перед глазами вдруг пронеслась череда образов – мехи, раздувающие горн, ровные полосы металла, тяжесть в руках от молота, сбивающего эти полосы в единое тело меча. Дин склонил голову, сделав вид, что оценивает объем работы, и как только круговерть образов в голове улеглась он уверенно кивнул.  
\- Поправим. – Он обернулся к Жереху. – Так где вам там помощь то нужна?  
Вопрос, что есть банник, все еще оставался актуальным. Его проводили в отлельно стоящий домик, засыпанный снегом по самую крышу. Дин и не догадался бы, что он там есть. К его входу была протоптана тропинка в сугробах, которая казалась каким-то муравьиным ходом. Жерех довел его до половины пути и остановился.  
\- Ну… я в доме подожду, - неуверенно сказал он, протягивая Дину зажженную лучину.  
\- Иди-иди, - махнул ему Дин.  
Помощи от калеки никакой, а расспрашивать его все равно нельзя. Провожая взглядом деда, Дин вдруг заметил идущую следом за ним кошку. Ее лапы проваливались в снег при каждом шаге, но видимо Дин был слишком интересным, чтобы она могла просто так оставить его без внимания. И ведь не лень ей было выходить из теплой светелки. Стоило Жереху скрыться в доме, она прыгнула на тропинку и побежала к Дину.  
\- Чуешь, да? – спросил Дин.  
Кошка утвердительно сощурилась. Дин погладил ее по голове.  
\- Ты случайно не говорящая? – уточнил он на всякий случай.  
Кошка потерлась о его сапог и замурчала.  
\- А жаль. Ну ладно, пойду разбираться, что у вас там стряслось.  
Он открыл низкую дверцу и протиснулся внутрь. Кошка хотела было проскользнуть за ним, но Дин осторожно отстранил ее. Не хватало еще только, чтобы какая-то нечисть по его недосмотру угробила домашнее животное этих людей.  
Внутри Дин поднял светильник повыше, освещая крошечный предбанник. Здесь было сыро и жарко. У стены стояла двухъярусная лавка, на мокром полу валялись деревянные шайки и обломки каких-то веток. Но никакого банника не наблюдалось. Тут просто негде было спрятаться. Дин осторожно прошел на середину комнатки, и тут, прямо за лавкой увидел еще одну дверцу, словно замаскированную в стене. Она была еще меньше, чем входная, ему бы пришлось на колени встать, чтобы внутрь вползти. И для кого только это делали? С трудом верилось, что так специально задумано. Дин осторожно потянул на себя эту дверцу. И тут прямо на него ударила струя горячего пара. Там, внутри, что-то яростно загромыхало. Предбанник стремительно наполнялся густым паром, грозившим затушить слабый огонек лучины. Дин отшатнулся обратно к двери, быстро достал из кармана узелок и рассыпал вокруг себя соль.  
Шипение постепенно сходило на нет. Наконец, пар немного разошелся, и Дин понял, что в предбаннике он уже не один. Он поднял лучину повыше.  
На верхнем ярусе лавки сидел человечек. Маленький, кривоносый и очень волосатый, с колючей, как у ежа бородой и шевелюрой, которые при более внимательном рассмотрении оказались вовсе не колючками, а ветками, густо-густо растущими у банника вместо волос. Сейчас они были без листьев, просто голые прутья. Банник смотрел на Дина из-под кустистых бровей.  
\- Ты кто таков? – проскрипел он.  
Голос, словно треск дров, сгораемых в печи.  
\- Э-ээ. Я... Я это я… А ты значит банник, да? Офигеть!  
\- Я здесь хозяин, а ты ко мне в дом свою мерзость тащишь? - Банник злобно посмотрел на полоску соли, которой отгородил себя Дин.  
В дверь слегка поцарапались. Три раза.  
Банник вытянул шею, и стало видно, какая она у него худющая.  
\- Это там что, кошка? – подозрительно спросил он.  
\- Мау! – сказала кошка.  
\- Ах ты! – всполошился банник, заметавшись по лавке. – Кошку привел! Я эту тварюгу стока лет отваживал, а он взял и привел! И не отпирайся, - он потряс перед Дином сучковатым пальцем. – Это ты ей тропку то распечатал, сущность твоя чужая. Кто ты? Ну кто ты такой свалился.  
Да, такое пожалуй не каждый день происходит. Ибо, по обыкновению покорпев над книгами, Дин ухитрялся найти оружие против нечисти. Но вот чтобы оружие его самого находило, такое точно в первый раз.  
Дин протянул руку себе за спину и немного приоткрыл дверь, впуская облачко морозного воздуха и кошку. Она неторопливо просочилась через щель, подняв хвост трубой, прошлась прямо по соли, встала посреди бани и только тогда воинственно выгнула спину.  
Банник тонко взвизгнул и попытался улизнуть в маленькую дверку, откуда и пришел. Кошка кинулась ему наперерез, как за мышью и снова загнала его на лавку.  
\- Убери! – взмолился банник. – Солнышка ради, убери! Я же ничего! Пар всегда хороший был! Ни разу еще у меня плохого пара не было!  
\- Жерех сказал, ты тут на гостей кипяток льешь.  
\- Не буду! Не буду больше, бородой клянусь, чтоб на ней никогда листья не выросли!  
\- А своих будешь обижать.  
\- Да нет же! Нет!  
Дин шагнул через соляную полосу и подхватил кошку на руки.  
\- Ну смотри, если Жерех еще раз пожалуется. Я тебе ее сам принесу.  
Банник торопливо скоьзнул за печку и уже оттуда закивал.  
Дин выбрался из бани, с кошкой на руках и поглаживая ее по ушкам пошел в дом. В сенях он взял ее под лапы и заглянул ей в глаза.  
\- Так. И кто тебя послал?  
Кошка невозмутимо смотрела на него, начиная понемногу мотать хвостом. Нет, она определенно не выдала бы ни одного секрета, даже если бы могла говорить. Дин опустил ее на пол и вошел в избу.  
Там его уже встречал благодарный Жерех, который как и в первый раз ловко подхватил его под локоть и повел к столу. Жильцов в этом доме оказалось куда больше, чем Дин видел, когда только пришел. За столом собралось человек двадцать, не меньше, мужчины, женщины, дети. Во главе стола сидел Сэм. Дина усадили напротив, и застолье началось.  
Пока женщины разносили вяленое мясо и рыбную похлебку, Дин пристально рассматривал Сэма, пытаясь распознать изменения, произошедшие с ним за время жизни в Шумере. Конечно, он ничего не помнит про этот год, но он ведь правил целой цивилизацией! Не может же Сэм после этого вернуться к себе самому, ни капли не изменившись. В этих мыслях был какой-то привкус потери. Конечно, несмотря на то, что его существование в Шумере в основном было довольно беспечным Дин не хотел бы снова оказаться там. И в то же время он не хотел забывать, ревностно оберегая каждую крупицу своей памяти. Чтобы понять, как Шумер отразился на Сэме, с ним нужно было пообщаться поближе. Интересно, насколько близко он вообще мог подходить к нему, если обстоятельства позволяли? Кастиэль бы знал.  
Дин обвел взглядом присутствующих мужчин. Кастиэля среди них не было. Он внимательно вглядывался в их лица, на случай, если Кас все же изменил внешность под стать правилам этого мира, но все мужчины здесь точно были людьми и никем больше. Самым старшим был Жерех. И он же и управлял этой многочисленной семьей. За ним шли двое мужчин богатырского склада, лишь немного уступавших Сэму в габаритах. Они выглядели солидно и довольно авторитетно. За ними шел молодой человек примерно возраста самого Дина, и больше всего он интересовался девушкой, которую посадили рядом с ним. Ну а потом уже шла орава юнцов и мальчуганов, самый младший из которых наверное и ходить то еще не умел, а сидел на руках толстой женщины. На всякий случай, Дин и женщин осмотрел. Последняя, сидевшая рядом с ним, хитро подмигнула ему.  
\- Что приглядываешься то, кузнец? – шепнула она, низко наклонившись к нему. – Аль женится собрался? Ты скажи, если какая приглянется.  
У нее глаза были голубые, как у Кастиэля и медовые волосы, волнистыми прядками выбивавшиеся из-под платка.  
\- Может, мне ты приглянулась, – ухмыльнулся Дин.  
Она уставилась на него, распахнув огромные глаза, а потом расхохоталась.  
\- Ну уж нет, кузнец, - погрозила она ему тонким пальчиком. - Выбери себе девицу лучше, куда я тебе со своим прижитым мальчишкой, - она мотнула головой в сторону серьезного мальчугана лет десяти, сосредоточенно разрезавшего большой кусок вяленого мяса, всей силой наваливаясь на нож. – А потом все девки на деревне будут мне в спину шипеть, что Ульянка первого красавца в селе увела. - Ей на колени вспрыгнула кошка. - Вот и Маруська со мной согласна, правда, Марусь?  
\- Ты коль сыт, рассказал бы, зачем к Железным горам собрался, - вдруг услышал Дин Жереха.  
Хозяин обращался к Сэму. Тот поставил кубок на стол и отер губы тыльной стороной ладони. Дин превратился в слух.  
\- Змей невесту мою унес. Он у нас вообще много красавиц унес. Кого жрецы сами отдали, как выкуп, кого по своеволию похитил. Только Руту он зря забрал. Я этого не оставлю.  
Над столом повисло молчание. Все смотрели на Сэма с плохо скрываемой жалостью, будто уже хоронить собрались. А тот снова приналег на вяленку, щедро запивая ее квасом, не желая замечать сочувствующих взглядов. И Дин вдруг ясно различил такое знакомое упрямое выражение на его лице. Вопросы жгли ему язык. Еще немного и он начнет выспрашивать сидящую рядом Ульяну. Дин быстро встал, мгновенно переключая внимание застолья на себя.  
\- Давай меч то, богатырь. Править пойду. Тебе ведь срочно, как я понимаю.  
Сэм молча встал из-за стола, и передал Дину меч вместе с ножнами. Он оказался тяжелым как зараза, даже если учесть, что его сейчас меньше трети осталось. Дин еще раз вытащил его из ножен и покрутил перед глазами, хотя на этот раз видения-подсказки не появились.  
\- Я тебя отблагодарю за работу, - сказал Сэм. – Чем пожелаешь.  
Дин вскинул на него глаза. Как он говорит… Как по писаному. Если вдуматься, то и Гильгамеш тоже был таким – чужим человеком. С другой стороны, с Гильгамешем Дин и не пытался общаться, слишком уж он был далеким. А тут вот он, стоит, просит, рассказывает про свою невесту. Ну просто интересно, неужели Габриэль не оставил ему даже крупицы памяти?  
\- Хорошо, - медленно сказал Дин. – Значит, я сделаю твой меч за три дня, и пойду с тобой к Железным горам.  
Жерех охнул. Сэм нахмурился.  
\- К Железным горам уже многие ходили, да немногие вернулись, - проговорил он, - а кто вернулись, те в погребальные покрывала были завернуты.  
Дин попробовал объяснить доступно.  
\- Ты спросил, чего я хочу за работу. Я сказал. Ничего другого не возьму. Так по рукам?  
Сэм смотрел на него очень долго. Он был в замешательстве. Но потом медленно кивнул.  
\- Спасибо за угощение, - обратился Дин к Жереху.  
\- А тебе за помощь! – быстро спохватился старик.  
Он проводил Дина до калитки в полном молчании. Наверное, мысленно он сейчас сокрушался о его судьбе так же, как и о несчастном богатыре, желающем вернуть свою невесту.  
В кузницу Дин возвращался в одиночестве. Вокруг все так же было темно, однако деревня не спала. И если застолье в доме Жереха было понятно, все же и с банником проблему решили, да и гостя надо было принять, как следует. То всеобщая активность по селу была непонятна. Во всех домах горел слабый свет, возле крылец мужчины расчищали снег, несколько раз навстречу Дину попались сани, запряженные худющими лошадьми. Седоки в них приветствовали Дина и проезжали дальше, спеша по каким-то своим делам.  
Каждый раз, проходя мимо дома или встречая кого-нибудь на дороге, Дин внимательно вглядывался в лицо встречному, стараясь узнать Кастиэля. Но пока все его попытки были тщетны.  
А вдруг в этом мире у богов нет человеческого облика? – вдруг подумалось ему.  
Неизвестно насколько рано их занесло. У этих людей есть дома, их женщины пользуются прялками, они знают железное оружие. Но все равно есть вероятность, что для поклонения ветру или реке им достаточно бросить в воду горсть зерна или помолиться какой-нибудь особо развесистой елке в лесу. Сэм вот молился перед огнем в печке.  
И как ему тогда узнать, где Кас? Дину не нравилось, что он до сих пор не появился. Дин все еще держался, используя навыки общения среди язычников, но он уже чувствовал, что без дополнительных сведений скоро начнет лажать. Он уже триста раз с сожалением припомнил глиняные таблички, из которых можно было узнать все, что нужно и не нужно. Теперь следовало поискать другой источник информации. Причем быстро.  
Может быть рассказать все Сэму. Эта идея вызывала светлое и наивное чувство, что тот бы поверил его истории с первого раза, и все стало бы намного проще. Дин эту мысль задавил на корню. У Сэма здесь свое дело, он его сделает, и озадачивать его своими проблемами, только с пути сбивать. Он уже и так на свой страх и риск напросился ему в попутчики.  
Если уж на то пошло люди в качестве источника информации отпадали сразу. Может быть кроме жрецов, или кто тут вместо них, но к жрецам Дин идти не хотел. Ассоциации у него возникали так себе. Ну и наконец оставались высшие инстанции, боги-ангелы, заправлявшие здесь. Кастиэль в жизни не одобрил бы его. Дин и сам понимал, что сильно рискует нарваться. Но критическое положение требует критических мер, и в целом выбора у него особого не было.  
В кузнице он сдвинул с каменного стола какие-то заготовки и положил меч Сэма, ждать своего времени. Не спеша разделся, от души напился из бочки, стоявшей возле двери, и еще раз обошел кузницу.  
После своих ниппурских хором он должен был бы чувствовать себя как тигр в клетке. Однако тут он был один, и мог быть уверен, что под дверью не стоит десяток слуг, прислушивающихся ко всем его движениям, и что из какой-нибудь потайной дверки в стене не появится служанка. Так что к его собственному удивлению, он вдруг почувствовал себя свободным. Неожиданная щедрость со стороны этого холодного мира.  
В каморке за кузней при более тщательном осмотре ничего особо нового не нашлось. Здесь были только вещи, необходимые для отдыха после тяжелой работы. Рядом с кроватью он нашел железное кольцо, которое оказалось ручкой к двери погреба. Там хранились кое-какие съестные припасы, в основном вяленое мясо и молоко. Мука тоже была, но мало, она стояла бережно укутанная в рогожу, как настоящее сокровище.  
Дин выпил кринку густого молока и вернулся наверх, взял со стола оставленный там кусок хлеба и вышел к горну, в котором все так же плясали языки огня. Всеми этими действиями он сам себе давал время, чтобы еще раз взвесить все за и против, но новых идей так и не появилось. Что ж, Сэм молился огню, значит, он тут доступен для диалога. Дин присел перед горном и бросил в него хлеб.  
\- Это все, что у меня есть, - сказал он, глядя на оранжевые языки пламени. - И я не знаю, как тебе молиться, но мне нужно поговорить с тобой. Это важно.  
Огонь продолжал гореть ровно, но Дин вдруг понял, что в кузне стало светлее. Почти как при электрическом свете. Он обернулся. А в паре шагов от него стоял мужчина.  
Кастиэль! – чуть не крикнул Дин, но в последний момент понял, что обознался. Радостно ухнувшее сердце снова заледенело.  
Смотревший на него мужчина был широкоплечим красавцем, с короткой рыжей бородой, огненными кудрями, падающими на плечи и пронзительно синими глазами, которые и ввели Дина в заблуждение в первый момент.  
\- Ну здравствуй, странный гость, - прогудел мужчина. – Смотрю за тобой, смотрю, и никак в толк не возьму, что же в тебе не так?  
\- Я не из этого мира, - честно признался Дин.  
Мужчина подошел ближе, обдавая Дина жаром. Но жар этот был дружелюбный, не обжигал совсем. Он пытливо посмотрел Дину в глаза.  
\- В последний раз, когда мы приветили богов из другого мира, эти боги отняли у нас весну, а затем и двух моих старших братьев, Солнце и Грозу. Но в тебе нет злых намерений, - подытожил он. – Но ты странный, - добавил он. – Зачем ты пришел к нам?  
\- Я… - Дину не хотелось врать этому богу, - Я не бог и здесь я случайно, скоро уйду. Со мной был друг, но сейчас я не могу найти его, поэтому обращаюсь к тебе.  
\- Чего ты хочешь?  
\- Расскажи, что происходит? Все говорят про какого-то змея, богатырю какие-то пигалицы меч сломали, и как будто так и надо, ночь на дворе, а люди как будто не замечают этого.  
\- Они замечают, - мрачно сказал Огонь. - Просто здесь теперича всегда ночь да зима. Мои старшие братья, Даждьбог и Перун скованы в ледяных пещерах, обманом и коварством пойманные, а с ними и весна наша. На земле только я и остался. Мне старшие братья наказали о людях заботиться, согревать их. А остальные боги ушли, заперлись высоко. Месяц запираться не стал, да только он сейчас высоко ходит, боится ниже спускаться, чтобы Змей и его в ледяные пещеры не утянул, тогда совсем некому светить станет.  
\- И давно? – спросил Дин.  
\- Жерех вот весну еще помнит, а внучата его уже ее не встречали.  
\- А что там со змеем?  
\- Он родился в Железных горах. Богини Мораны домашняя зверушка. Сам то он тварь пустоголовая, всему, что ни скажут верит. Вот Морана его и подзуживает, а он глупый, сам не знает, чего можно чего нельзя.  
Дин отвел взгляд. Значит вот куда направляется Сэм. Опять с какой-то тварью биться. И что произойдет, если он победит? Или проиграет? Дин был знаком с этой странной мифологией наверное еще меньше, чем с мифами Шумера. Ну хорошо, у них был леший, как-то раз с русалкой встречались, но о таких перипетиях этого мира он даже не подозревал. Он не знал, каким будет исход этой битвы, и чем это грозит их странной экспедиции.  
\- Змей этот, правда что ли женщин ворует?  
Повисло тяжелое молчание. Рыжие кудри бога потемнели, сделались цвета темной меди, словно огонь вдруг собрался потухнуть.  
\- Ворует, - низким срывающимся голосом подтвердил он. – Думаешь, почему вокруг зима? Сейчас ведь травень, самое время траву косить, сено запасать, а мир в снегах укутан. Весну Змей уволок, не захотела она с ним по доброй воле идти, так он ее заковал в пещерах. А теперь всех красавиц тащит, Моране в услужение да себе на потеху. Некоторые сами к нему приходят, или бывает в деревнях волхвы ему дев отдают, как дань. Да и просто так умыкает, ежели случайно приглянется.  
Дин подошел к столу и погладил ножны.  
\- У Жереха гость в доме. Собрался к этим Железным горам, невесту свою вручать. Я ему меч должен сделать.  
\- Сгинет.  
\- А может и нет, - сказал Дин, вынимая из ножен обрубок меча. – Кто знает? Пока не попробуешь и не знаешь, можно ли этих тварей замочить. Но способ то всегда есть, главное пробовать.  
Дин обернулся к Огню. Тот внимательно смотрел на Дина, будто оценивая его.  
\- Давай помогу, с мечом-то, - неожиданно предложил он. - Ты ж не кузнец, без помощи тебе не обойтись.  
У-у, Кастиэль был бы очень недоволен, что Дин так рискует. Но разве тут был выбор? Он кивнул.  
\- Выспись пока, - сказал Огонь, - завтра начнем.

Огонь разбудил его через несколько часов. Дин быстро вспомнил о перемене места жительства. За окнами по-прежнему было темно, и Дин вдруг подумал, насколько должно быть ужасно так жить. Но ведь если вспомнить вчерашнее застолье, эти люди не были озлобленными или сломленными, они продолжали жить своей жизнью, не обращая внимания на козни самой Смерти.  
Дин надел кожаный фартук, который был на нем, когда он очнулся в этом мире и вышел в кузницу. Огонь стоял у наковальни и разбирал заготовки из ящика рядом. Ящик то наверное тоже отсюда, - подумалось Дину. Он же вчера только каморку с погребом обшарил, саму кузню только мельком оглядел.  
\- Вот эти подойдут, - вынес вердикт Огонь, указывая на несколько железных полос.  
Он подошел к горну, и там вдруг заревело пламя. Не спокойное, как в печи в доме Жереха и не бойкое, которое он видел в горне, когда только очнулся в кузнице. Теперь это пламя было готово к работе. Наверное, никакими мехами такого не раздуешь.  
Огонь подцепил щипцами одну полосу и отправил ее в самое сердце горна.  
\- Ты запоминай, - сказал он Дину, - пригодится. Ты хоть и не кузнец, но выучиться можешь. Я это сразу в людях вижу.  
Он извлек из горна раскаленную полосу металла, которую видимо засунул туда еще до прихода Дина, и положил ее на наковальню.  
\- Ну-ка, держи давай, - он кивнул на массивные клещи.  
Дин быстро взял их, приноравливаясь, как бы поудобнее схватить эту железку, которая сейчас казалась живой от того, что жаркий красный переливался по ее поверхности. Огонь ничего не говорил ему, только ждал, когда Дин найдет правильное положение, и довольно кивнул, когда ему это наконец удалось.  
Он взял в руки маленький молоток и почти ласково прошелся по раскаленному металлу. У Дина в руках отдавался томный гул от ударов.  
\- Держи, - Огонь протянул ему маленький молоток. – Видел, как надо? Давай теперь ты.  
А сам взял огромную кувалду. И их молотки загуляли по полосе металла. Несколько осторожных ударов Дина, словно намечающих место, по которому надо бить, а потом тяжелый сокрушающий удар Огня.  
Очень скоро Дин почувствовал, что этот ритм полностью захватил его. Тело как-то по-особому сгруппировалось, как бывает в драке, погоне или сексе.  
\- Хорош, - скомандовал Огонь.  
Дин еще раз, по инерции, прошелся по полосе молотком, и только тогда заметил, что полоса потемнела. Огонь снял со стены другие щипцы и, ловко подхватив ими полосу, снова засунул ее в самое сердце горна, вытащив взамен другую, мерцающую живым пламенем.  
Дин приготовился зажать ее клещами, но Огонь протянул ему тяжелый молот.  
\- Сам попробуешь?  
Дин кивнул и принял молот. Огонь безошибочно зажал клещами новую полосу и прогулялся по ней молоточком.  
\- Бей, куда он показывает, а там сам почувствуешь.  
Дин замахнулся, подражая Огню, и с силой опустил молот на ждущий металл. Гул от удара прошелся через ладони по рукам и разошелся гулкой волной по всему телу. И будто песок от упавшего на дно озера камня, со дна его подсознания вдруг поднялись смутные воспоминания о мастерстве. Дин половчее перехватил молот. Ухо само уловило ноту в мелодичном звоне металла.  
Так и пошла работа. Дину казалось, что он впал в какой-то транс, чужая память оживала, смешивалась с его собственными воспоминаниями, тело едва успевало подстраиваться под навыки, которые обрушивались на него внезапно, словно поток ледяной воды из проруби.  
Между работой над пластинами, пока Огонь поддавал жару в горне, Дин отходил к двери и пил из бочки студеную воду. Холод проскальзывал по его горлу и бесследно растворялся в жаре тела.  
Кузнец тоже помнил солнце. Он помнил добрую Весну и щедрых богов. И пуще всего он помнил Солнце. Когда после тяжелого труда он отползал в заднюю каморку и валился на кровать с жестким матрацем, ему снилось именно оно. Алый шар, поднимавшийся над горизонтом и окрашивавший розовым восходом все небо. И пронзительный золотой диск в зените, заставлявший звенеть раскаленный воздух.  
Когда настало время соединить, сплавить пластины в единое тело меча, Дин на каждую из них нанес солнечный знак. Первый получился не очень умелым, зато тот, который в итоге сиял на клинке у самой рукояти, был выполнен мастерски.  
\- Ну, вот и готово, - довольно произнес Огонь.  
Дину очень хотелось спросить, как его настоящее имя. Кто он в сонме ангелов. Может быть тогда ему удалось бы узнать, где сейчас Кас. Но этого нельзя было делать это был слишком рискованный шаг. Ему понравился Огонь, он был верным и надежным помощником. Но Дин как никто другой знал, что огонь может нести и погибель, так что лучше не рисковать.  
Они распрощались, и Дин аккуратно опустил меч на подставки, покрытые отрезом белого льна. Оружие было готово к бою. Завтра с утра, или в то время, в которое обычно наступает утро, он должен был отнести его Сэму. И тот отправится к Железным горам спасать свою невесту…  
Дин добрался до своей каморки, но против обыкновения сразу ложиться не стал. Он устал за сегодня, было очень много кропотливой, тонкой работы. Опасаясь, что сделает что-нибудь не так, Дин почти себя позабыл, выискивая в сознании каждую крупицу знания, памяти о мастерстве кузнеца. Но тем не менее он не мог, как в прошлые дни, завалиться на кровать и заснуть.  
Он думал о том, что впервые за прошедший год они с Сэмом снова идут на охоту вместе. Его это радовало, конечно, но вдруг он против своей воли изменил естественный ход событий? Отвлек Сэма от какой-то важной цели, которая должна была стать следующей ступенью к его спасению? Дин сознавал, насколько трудно ему самому будет не вмешиваться, находясь в двух шагах от Сэма. Хотя кто сказал, что Сэм ему это позволит? Памяти о брате у него не осталось. Какая-то паскудная гадюка утащила его невесту, так что он вряд ли он допустит, чтобы кто-то вмешивался в его дело. Зачем тогда Дину идти с ним?  
Он поднял глаза, и взгляд его уперся в запертый сундук. С первого дня он даже и не пытался его открыть, все случая не было. Он встал перед ним на колени. Основательная вещь. Грубо обтесанные толстые доски были опоясаны железными полосами, и Дин знал, что их кузнец ковал сам, и просто топором их поддеть не получится. Да и замок сработан на славу. Хочешь открыть, найди ключ, а иначе и не думай.  
Где бы он сам спрятал его?  
Места вне дома отпадали сразу, важные вещи всегда должны быть под рукой. На шее он ничего не носил, на всякий случай Дин пошарил рукой под рубахой. Вообще-то обычно все нужные мелочи он таскал в своей спортивной сумке. Дин распахнул второй сундук и запустил руки в одежную груду. И вот, на самом дне наткнулся на что-то твердое, нащупал небольшую металлическую шкатулку. Он быстро выхватил ее, пальцы сами собой подцепили хитрую защелку, и вот перед его глазами все важные для кузнеца мелочи – лепестки железа с отчеканенными на них оберегами, несколько свитков, перехваченных пенькой, тяжелый широкий браслет, исписанный молитвой к Даждьбогу. Дин не думая, надел его на руку, и удивился, как ладно он сел, прямо по запястью. И вот, наконец, на самом дне маленькой сокровищницы нашелся искомый ключ, потемневший, с хитрой бородкой. Шкатулка отправилась обратно в ворох одежды, а Дин спешно открывал сундук. Замок щелкнул мягко, знать сундук открывали часто, и держали замок хорошо смазанным. Тяжелая крышка отвалилась с глухим стуком, и перед его глазами открылись настоящие сокровища. Первым Дин вытащил меч. Ясный, острый, с удобной рукоятью, ложащейся в руку, будто это и есть ее законное место. Полюбовавшись на него в свете масляного светильника, Дин стал изучать содержимое сундука дальше.  
Лук со спущенной тетивой, пучок стрел, топор с кривой осиновой рукояткой, сверток с охотничьими ножами, Дин касался убийственного металла, гладил клинки, и память подсказывала ему, что все это оружие тоже родилось в этой кузне  
Последней он вытащил на свет тяжелую кольчугу, сплетенную из мелких металлических колечек. Дин надел ее. Металлическая шкура закрыла его руки до самых запястий, а ноги ниже колен, и он моментально почувствовал себя спокойнее, уютнее как-то. Наконец-то он нашел что-то, что он понимал без всяких подсказок и объяснений. Дин лег на кровать прямо не снимая кольчуги и погрузился в самый умиротворенный сон, какой только был у него в этом мире.

На следующий день Дин взял новый меч для Сэма, аккуратно обернутый в два слоя холстины, и вышел из дома. За то время, пока он занимался мечом, прошел снегопад, и уже с крыльца было видно, как выросли сугробы. Однако к его дому снег так и не отваживался пробраться, весь оставался за воротами. В деревне стояла тишина, и ни одного светлого окна не видно. С этой круглосуточной ночью, Дин совсем перестал понимать, когда какое время суток. Наверное все спят сейчас.  
Он запрокинул голову и все-таки нашел на небе месяц. Тот стоял так высоко, что его легко было принять за звезду, и лишь внимательно приглядевшись можно было заметить маленькие острые рожки.  
\- Кас, - позвал Дин. – Если ты и здесь луной заправляешь, спустился бы? Правила правилами, но я тут просто офигел уже без тебя. – Он помолчал. - Я к тебе никого не подпущу, ты же знаешь.  
Месяц был все также высоко. Вокруг стояла мертвая тишина, рановато он наверное из было тихо. Ничего не изменилось от его просьбы.  
Дин вздохнул и отправился к Жереху.  
Ему отворила Ульяна. Вид у нее был сонный, медовые косы рассыпаны по плечам, а из-под телогрейки, которую она накинула в холодных сенях, виднелась ночная сорочка до пят. Значит он и правда пришел в ночное время.  
Ульяна потерла глаза кулаком.  
\- Ну ты и ранняя пташка, кузнец. Еще даже петухи не проснулись, а ты уж на ногах.  
\- И гость ваш спит?  
\- А то! Дорога дальняя предстоит, сил набраться надо. Погоди-ка, - Ульяна метнулась в избу и вернулась с парой валенок. – Чем просто так ждать, пойдем, я тебя в баньке попарю, - сказала она, натягивая валенки. - Жерех с вечера натопил, никак не нарадуется, что банник теперь не балует.  
Дин хотел отказаться. Непонятная забава, которой заправляло диковинное существо с плохим характером, не вызывала у него никакого энтузиазма. Но не обижать же эту светлую женщину, с которой было так легко разговаривать.  
\- Пойдем, - согласился он.  
Она улыбнулась, и от уголков ее глаз разбежались солнечные лучики.

Первые полчаса в бане, Дину казалось, что его самого пытаются изгнать. Ну бог знает, может он в чем-то серьезно прокололся, домочадцы Ульяны поняли, что он чужак, и от греха подальше решили извести его таким изощренным способом. По крайней мере, именно так он подумал, когда Ульянка вытолкнула его в сугроб прямо из жаркой парилки. От того, чтобы тут же не рвануть обратно в кузню, Дина остановило только то, что он был голый. И Ульяна. Она как бы тоже была голая, если не считать волос до поясницы. Глядя, как Дин барахтается в снегу, она хохотала и аж подпрыгивала, и вот последнее совершенно зря, потому что при ее пышных формах, это вызывало гипнотический эффект. Дин зарычал и ломанулся обратно в парилку. Ульяна взвизгнула и скрылась внутри бани. Когда Дин вбежал туда, она выскочила из-за печки и прямо на него плеснула из ведра горячей водой с душистым еловым настоем.  
Дин рассмеялся, отплевываясь от иголок, попавших ему в рот.  
\- Ну как парок? – подмигнула Ульяна.  
\- Что надо.  
\- Вот-вот, давай я тебя веничком попарю, - предложила она, доставая из бадейки вымоченную связку можжевеловых веток.  
\- Вот этим? – уточнил Дин.  
Он начал подозревать за всем этим садизмом какой-то смысл, хотя его разум все еще твердил, что его пытаются изничтожить.  
\- Ай, не привередничай! – Ульяна схватила его за руку и потащила к высокой деревянной лавке. – А то мож тебе еще березового захотелось! Так откуда сейчас березовые то?  
Дин послушно лег на лавку на живот. Ладно, пусть. Бывало у него в жизни и похуже…  
Ульяна стегнула его прямо по пояснице, и Дин рассмеялся. Скорее от облегчения. Пахучий веник выбивал из него все мысли, как будто нет проблем, нет вечной ночи за стенами этого домика, нет предстоящего похода через неизвестную враждебную страну к еще более враждебным существам. А есть только влажный жар, проникающий под кожу, смех веселой женщины и теплый запах можжевельника.  
Ульяна перестала охаживать его веником, и Дин почувствовал, как она наваливается ему на спину тяжелой грудью. Он поневоле улыбнулся. Этим людям не шло жить в темноте. Вот шумерцы были горазды по тараканьим щелям сидеть, ночные пирушки и все такое, а тут все просило солнца. Мягкие, почти невесомые ладони Ульяны прошлись по его бокам. В такой жаре они казались прохладными. Она дыхнула ему в ухо.  
\- Кузнец, а кузнец, а меня с собой к Железным горам возьми?  
Дин моментально напрягся. Приятная истома сразу как-то скукожилась, превратилась в неуютную слабость. Дин поднялся на руках.  
\- Рубаху дай, - сказал он Ульяне через плечо  
Не глядя на нее, оделся. Когда он обернулся, она тоже стояла в длинной сорочке, прилипавшей к телу, и теребила косу. Однако никакой неловкости она не испытывала.  
\- Я вам пригожусь, - сказала она, прямо глядя ему в глаза. – Я буду вас во сне сторожить, чтобы полуночницы и медвежьи люди вас не одолели! Дорогу могу светить!  
\- Ты совсем спятила? – осведомился Дин. - С… Богатырь вон собрался со Змеем драться…  
Дин замолк, потому что крайне расплывчато представлял себе, какими еще ужасами могут грозить им Железные горы. Одно он мог сказать точно, там было опаснее, чем где бы то ни было на этой земле. Это знание пришло к нему еще в кузне, когда он пытался вызвать в сознании воспоминания о работе кузнеца. И вместе с ним со дна поднялись кое-какие знания об этом мире. Их нельзя было назвать четкими сведениями, Дин просто чувствовал, что Железные горы – опасное место, и женщине туда идти категорически противопоказано.  
\- Возьми, - упрямо повторила Ульяна. – Сестру мою, Смеяну, Змей унес. Мочи нет, здесь терпеть. Богатыри уходят и уходят туда, вот и ты собрался. Если вернуть ее не смогу, так хоть сама сгину.  
Дина как ледяной водой окатило. На какую-то долю секунды он вдруг подумал, что Ульяна все знает. Она как-то догадалась, что он вовсе не их кузнец. Но этого не могло быть. Она просто человек и даже если заметила странности, она прежде всего должна была бы попытаться объяснить их как-то, сообразно с собственными представлениями.  
\- Я поищу твою сестру, обещаю, - сказал Дин.  
\- Нет! Нет, миленький, я не могу так больше, ну позволь мне! Я много о Змее знаю, - ее голос вдруг понизился. – Я давно всех выспрашивала, кто воевать его шел, кто просто видел, к волхвам на капище ходила, которые девок ему отдавали.  
\- Добрыня будет против, - сказал Дин. - Ты же видела, он и меня то плохо воспринял.  
\- Я сама с ним поговорю, - быстро откликнулась Ульяна. – Он меня послушает!  
Дин не верил в это. Да ему и не важно было. Ему не по душе была мысль, что в этом пути, который совершенно очевидно будет довольно трудным, нужно будет присматривать еще и за женщиной.  
\- Я уговорю его, - все повторяла рядом Ульяна, - только согласись, всеми Сварожичами заклинаю, ради Солнышка прошу.  
Рубаха у Дина уже намокла в горячем пару, прилипая к телу. Он не знал, как объяснить этой женщине, что ей будет лучше остаться дома, он слишком хорошо понимал ее, а значит все его аргументы изначально будут звучать фальшиво.  
\- Будь по-твоему, если Добрыня согласится, пойдешь с нами.

В избе уже проснулись. Женщины суетились у печи, за столом сидели Жерех и Сэм. Рубаху сменил на простое серое рубище, и теперь выглядел так, словно он тоже член этой большой семьи.  
\- Заходил вашего банника проведать, - сказал Дин Жереху и обернулся к Сэму. – Вот, принимай работу, богатырь.  
Сэм взял меч из рук Дина осторожно, словно ребенка. Замер на мгновение, будто пытался представить, каким окажется новый меч на уже знакомой, родной рукояти. А затем стремительно выхватил. Исполинский клинок распорол воздух в избе от стены до стены.  
Сэм удовлетворенно оглядел лезвие, пригляделся к солнечному клейму у рукояти. Жерех довольно щурился, будто сам этот меч ковал.  
\- Ну как работа, богатырь?  
\- Добро, кузнец. - Сэм посмотрел на Дина. – Значит пойдем к Железным горам вместе. Только уговоримся – со Змеем я буду сражаться, мой он враг до тех пор пока я не погибну.  
Дин усмехнулся. Ну хоть что-то не меняется.  
\- По рукам.  
Сборы были недолгими. Дин вернулся в вою кузню, только чтобы собрать найденное оружие. Он облачился в кольчугу, подпоясался кожаным поясом с изображением солнца на пряжке, укрепил на нем ножны с мечом и топор, натянул тетиву на луке и отправил его, вместе со стрелами за спину. Котомку со всякой снедью он приготовил еще до визита к Жереху.  
Перед выходом он еще раз осмотрел кузню и поклонился огню в горне, тот не появился собственной персоной, только вспыхнул поярче на мгновение. Дин оставил его гореть, уверенный, что зазря он кузню не попортит.  
У дома Жереха собралось все село. Людей тут было гораздо больше, чем Дин видел, а сейчас то все пришли посмотреть, кто снова уходит в пасть к Змею. На Сэма смотрели уважительно, где-то даже с опаской, а его подбадривали, совали в руки самодельные обереги из камушков да перышков, Дин все складывал в карман.  
Сэм, не обращая внимания на толпу, прощался со своим конем, рыжим красавцем с мохнатыми ногами. Идти предстояло пешком, пользуясь только широкими снегоступами, которыми их снабдили сыновья Жереха, лошадям же в лесу по такому снегу идти трудно, а через бурелом не пройдут и подавно.  
Рядом с Сэмом стояла Ульяна. Сэм смотрел на нее равнодушно, но не гнал. Видимо и его уболтала, хоть и через силу. На ней были мужицкие штаны, теплая рубаха да длинная старая кольчуга с коротким рукавом, в некоторых местах она проржавела, но Дин был рад и тому, что она хотя бы не совсем беззащитна. У нее на поясе болтался одинокий нож и небольшая котомка.  
Через час хотьбы Дин привык управляться со снегоступами и только тогда смог оценить царящую вокруг атмосферу. В лесу стояла мертвая тишина. Мертвая. Ни деревья, ни живность не ждали пробуждения. В селе, среди людской суеты, среди этих солнечных добрых людей, у себя в кузне, расписанной знаками солнца, зима казалась просто зимой. А здесь противоестественность зимы вдруг навалилась на Дина с полной силой. Это жуткое ощущение нужно было чем-то развеять.  
Ульяна шла впереди, с факелом, так что Дин решил поговорить с Сэмом.  
\- Значит, жениться хочешь, - начал он разговор, поравнявшись с ним. - А она вообще кто?  
Сэм коротко улыбнулся.  
\- Рута боярина Лисея единственная дочь. Три раза уже сватался, все от ворот поворот. Но теперь то он отказать не сможет.  
\- Тебе отказывал? Чего так?  
\- Хороший ты человек, кузнец, - сказал Сэм. – Сразу видно, что добрым ремеслом занимаешься. А бояре теперь все больше выгоды ищут, чтобы было, чем от Змея откупаться, когда он жертвы прилетает просить.  
Подуло ледяным ветром.  
\- Эй, - рядом вдруг оказалась Ульяна. - Вверх глянь.  
Дин запрокинул голову.  
Верхушки елей закрывали практически все небо, но в промежутках между кронами можно было увидеть высоко летящий клин… нет, не журавлей, и не птиц вообще.  
\- Ты смотри-ка,- изумленно сказал Сэм, тоже смотревший вверх. – Змеевичи летят.  
\- Кто?  
\- Да Змея Горыныча ублюдки. Говорят, они от тех баб рождаются, кто по своей воле к нему в объятья идет.  
От клина вдруг отделились двое и стремительно стали опускаться вниз.  
\- Заметили, - мрачно сказал Сэм.  
\- Как заметили? Не может быть.  
\- Еще как может, - сказал Сэм, обнажая меч.  
\- Ульяна, ну-ка спрячься, - тихо сказал Дин, тоже вынимая меч из ножен.  
Она послушно юркнула ему за спину, но другого убежища искать не побежала.  
Змеевичи стремительно пикировали вниз и тормозить даже не думали.  
Может, они долбанные камикадзе, - подумалось Дину. - Ну что, жизнь у них тяжелая, каждый ублюдком норовит обозвать, папаша по блядям шляется, очень, надо сказать, богатая почва для суицидальных наклонностей.  
Два змея, точно вписавшись между кронами елей, прямо с размаху ударились о землю, и тут же из поднявшегося вихря снежинок им навстречу шагнули парень с девушкой ослепительной красоты. Голубые кафтаны, отороченные белым мехом, искрились льдистым узором, высокие сапоги расшиты сверкающими каменьями. Девушка держала руки в маленькой меховой муфте. А на их открытых лицах сияли бездушные улыбки.  
Так улыбаются стюардессы и официанты, которым на самом деле хочется тебя убить.  
\- Вы посмотрите, какие гости к нам идут, - пропела Змеевна. – С чем пожаловали, молодцы?  
\- Змея, отца твоего, бить буду, - сказал Сэм.  
Змеевичи рассмеялись высоким чистым смехом.  
\- А как же ты до него доберешься-то? – ласково спросил Змеевич. – Если мы вас сейчас съедим?  
И тут Змеевича по хребту хлестнула ветка. Никто не понял, как это произошло, Дин уж точно. Только рябиновый куст стоящий рядом быстро опутывал Змеевича своими ветвями. Он вскрикнул, попытался обернуться, но все зря. К рябине присоединилась ольха.  
Змеевна взвизгнула, ударилась о землю и взмыла вверх. Но улететь ей не позволили сосны. Их верхушки будто кто собрал огромной рукой, заключая ее в клетку. Змеевна попыталась разврнуть обратно, но тут два ствола вдруг разломились и острые колья вспороли ей брюхо. На снег брызнула черная кровь. Она потрепыхалась еще немного, насаженная на эти колья, а потом затихла, и ее крылья безвольно обвисли.  
\- Кто ты, защитник? – изумленно спросил Сэм. – Выйди, покажись, мы хоть поклонимся тебе.  
Но ответом ему было полное беззвучие, лес снова замер, только слышались всхлипы Змеевича, все так же скованного ветвями.  
\- Выдерни у Змеевича волос из главы, - прошептала Ульяна на ухо Дину. – Обернешь вокруг пальца, они все тебя за своего принимать станут.  
Дин плотоядно посмотрел на Змеевича. Нет, конечно солнца не хватает, факт. Но до чего же тут круто. Оружие от нечисти само к тебе приходит, а теперь это – лучше любой ксивы.  
\- Ну что, - спросил он у перепуганного насмерть Змеевича, - все еще собираешься нас есть?  
\- Нет, не буду, я и не хотел вовсе, это сестрица предложила!  
Дин медленно подошел к нему. Глаза у Змеевича были странные, такие пустые, что казались слепыми. А он ведь прекрасно их видел. В любом случае от взгляда на это лицо с безупречными чертами и абсолютно лишенное души, мороз пробирал до костей. Дин вынул нож и срезал у него светлую прядку с виска. Это окончательно добило Змеевича.  
\- Я улечу, - зарыдал он, - забуду, что вас видел, только отпустите.  
\- Никуда ты не полетишь, - сказал Сэм.  
Дин обернулся и увидел, что пока он разговаривал со Змеевичем, Сэм мечом отрезал от своей кольчуги лоскут из железных пластинок.  
\- Понесешь нас к Железным горам, в логово отца своего.  
\- Не могу до гор, - захныкал Змеевич. – Морана меня погубит сразу же.  
Сэм без разговоров накинул железную ленту ему на шею, заставив Змеевича задохнуться.  
\- Не могу к горам, - прохрипел он. - К речке Смородине отнесу.  
\- Нет, ну вы посмотрите, кто торгуется, - заметил Дин.  
\- Пусть к Смородине, - согласился Сэм. – Змей Горыныч на реке Калинов мост стережет. Он то мне и нужен.  
Хватка ветвей ослабла, позволяя Змеевичу перекинуться, и Сэм быстро вскочил ему на спину. Он так и не снял железного хомута, хотя хитрая зверюга клялась всем, чем тоько можно, что никогда не обманет и до реки донесет.  
\- Садитесь быстро, - сказал Сэм. – Успеем долететь, пока клин не заметил, что двоих не хватает и за ними не вернулся.  
Дин подал руку Ульяне, и они вдвоем вскочили на хребет Змеевичу.  
\- Мне тяжело, - пожаловался тот.  
Но Сэм только вонзил ему в бока звездные шпоры.  
К счастью, в полете Змеевич и не подумал выкобениваться, и уже скоро на горизонте показались гряда Железных гор. Закованные в толщи льда, они казались хрустальными, и мерцали, будто в их недрах билось живое сердце.  
\- Это от солнца, - зачарованно прошептала Ульяна. – Солнце спит в горах, но его свет Морана не смогла уничтожить до конца.  
Под ними закипела речка Смородина. Наверное, это единственная река в мире, которая сейчас не была скована льдом. Но это не от того, что она сумела пересилить злое дыхание Мораны, а от того, что ее воды были смесью яда змеевых отродий, девичьих слез, полоненных Змеем и крови жертв, которых он загубил.  
Змеевич плавно опустил их перед Калиновым мостом. Как только седоки слезли его, и Сэм снял с его шеи железо, он отлетел от них подальше и крикнул:  
\- Эй, отец! Я тебе потеху принес! Больно удалые молодцы попались, сейчас повеселят тебя на славу!  
Он захохотал, и быстро полетел через реку, к горам.  
С другого берега реки медленно поднялась драконья голова и повернулась в их сторону. Он наверное спал, потому что глаза его были сощурены. Он заметил их, неторопливо поднялся и вышел на середину моста.  
Дин видел дракона. Тогда в лесу, рядом с Сигурдом. Но тот то был мертвый. А это… просто охренеть! Он был величиной с пятиэтажный дом. Меч, скованный Дином, который при размахе доставал от стены до стены в избе Жереха, на фоне Змея выглядел тоненькой палочкой, которой Сэм собирался змея потыкать.  
\- И как мы собираемся с ним справиться.  
Сэм резко развернулся к нему.  
\- Это мой бой, кузнец. А ты… - Он стушевался, словно не хотел просить, - выведешь Руту из подземелья?  
\- Да. Ты только заруби его, идет?  
Сэм нехорошо усмехнулся и обнажил меч.  
И то дело. Рута и еще ведь есть сестра Ульяны. Дин обвязал указательный палец волосом Змеевича, дал один волосок Ульяне и взял ее за руку.  
\- Они тут пока еще поговорят, так что давай-ка попробуем пройти мимо него.  
Змей и правда не обратил на них никакого внимания, только лапу заднюю подвинул, чтобы пропустить. Наверное он действительно был совсем глупый, раз не сообразил, что было два воина и девушка, и вдруг стал один воин и двое змеенышей.  
Перейдя мост, Дин с Ульяной тут же побежали к горам. Неизвестно, сколько продлится этот бой, а им нужно обязательно успеть вытащить женщин.  
\- Я знаю дорогу, - задыхаясь сказала Ульяна, когда они добрались до входа в подземелье. – Только там повсюду змеевы отродья.  
Дин осторожно заглянул в пещеру. Змеенышей там и правда было полно, в основном все в человеческом облике, красовались друг перед другом яркими нарядами, украденными ожерельями да опястьями.  
\- Пробирайся меж них, - сказал Дин. – И которых встретишь, всех сюда посылай, а я тут с ними разберусь.  
Ульяна кивнула, и гордо выпрямив спину, вошла в пещеру. У нее на пальце был волосок, и раз уж сам Змей ее за свою принял, то эти то и подавно должны были обмануться, но Дина все равно восхитила ее смелость. Он подождал, пока она не проберется через их толпу и не скроется в каменном коридоре, ведущим в недра гор.  
Избавиться от змеенышей оказалось просто. Заняло много времени, поскольку их было много, но они действительно принимали его за своего. И умирали с удивлением в пустых светлых глазах, когда он всаживал нож в их сердца.  
Уже приканчивая последних, Дин подумал, что в эти головы можно вложить какие угодно идеи, и может быть, стоило просто заманить их в какой-нибудь загон, и попробовать воспитывать по-человечески.  
Но эта мысль умерла сразу же, как он нагнал Ульяну. Она ждала его у входа в подземный ход, пол которого был полностью застлан человеческими костями. Дин посветил факелом под ноги, разглядывая кости. Все маленькие, тоненькие, даже экспертом быть не нужно, чтобы понять, что сюда сбрасывали молоденьких девчонок.  
\- Остатки от змейских трапез, - пояснила Ульяна.  
Дин только кивнул, у него не было слов, чтобы ответить ей. Они двинулись вперед, прямо по кладбищу. Каждый шаг отдавался в ушах жутким хрустом, и Дин непроизвольно напрягался, стараясь стать легче, ступать осторожнее, чтобы не нарушать покой этих останков, и по возможности не думать, что все это бесполезно, потому что по этому коридору каждый день ходили и Змеевичи, и сам Змей, и Морана.  
Коридор был извилистым, но не очень длинным, он привел их к большой кованой двери, и Дин остановился, чтобы перевести дух.  
\- Встань у поворота, - попросил он Ульяну. – Увидишь кого-то, сразу ко мне.  
Она кивнула и без лишних слов отправилась к повороту.  
Дин снял с пояса топор и принялся рубить дверь. Твердое дерево плохо поддавалось, но все таки ему удалось выкорчевать скобы с замком. Что его удивляло, так это тишина, царящая за дверью. Она конечно толстая, но оттуда даже шороха не доносилось. Он постоял немного, готовя себя к тому, что может обнаружить внутри еще одно кладбище, только более изощренное.  
В зале за дверью было не так холодно, как в коридоре, но все же не настолько тепло, чтобы принять ее за жилое помещение. Ее наполняли тонкие тени. Дин поднял повыше факел и они встрепенулись. И только тогда он понял, что видит перед собой уведенных в полон девушек и женщин. Среди них были и старые, которые попали к Змею самыми первыми, а были и совсем юные, у которых еще даже слезы от страха не прошли, и застыли на длинных ресницах белоснежным инеем. Все они поворачивались к нему, и первое, что видел Дин в их глазах, это страх. Они боялись снова увидеть кого-то из хозяев этих гор. Потом они понимали, что он не Змеевич, да и вообще живой человек, и тогда на их лицах проступало удивление. Но радости он не видел. Никто из этих женщин не верил, что за ними могут прийти, чтобы спасти.  
\- Здесь есть Рута? – спросил он у девушки, стоящей ближе всего.  
Она открыла рот, но ничего не ответила.  
\- Рута! – крикнул он на всю залу. – Смеяна! Кто-нибудь знает их? Они тут?  
Из скопища теней выступила одна.  
\- Я Рута, - сказала она.  
Дин посветил факелом в ее сторону. Девушка была завернута в покрывало с кистями. Она закрыла глаа от его факела, и Дин поспешно отвел его немного в сторону. Рута скинула с себя покрывало, и ему в лицо будто краской плеснули. У нее волосы были, будто осенний пожар, а глаза серые, темные как грозовое небо. Как такая брови сведет, так наверное гром и молнии громыхают. Только бледная она была, просто жуть. Тоже наверное солнца никогда не видела.  
\- Жених за тобой пришел, - сказал Дин. – сейчас Змея порубит и домой поедете, жениться.  
Она тонко вскрикнула. Эхо хрустальным перезвоном прокатилось по высокому своду. И тут же все девушки будто ожили, они вставали, скидывали с себя накидки, в которые кутались от холода, и подходили ближе, посмотреть на него.  
Смеяну подвели к нему две другие женщины. Они держали под руки женщину, возраста Ульяны, не юную уже. И такую худенькую, что казалось, если бы не эти женщины, ее бы унесло сквозняком. И вдруг до Дина дошло, что они с Ульяной близнецы. Только долгое пребывание в подземелье погасило красоту Смеяны, высосало из нее все соки, превратило тяжелые медовые косы в легкую льняную пелену, и в глазах осталось лишь воспоминание о былой лазури.  
Она посмотрела на Дина, на Руту и сжала руку, поддерживающей ее женщине.  
\- Ну хоть умрем не в горах, - сказала она.  
\- Эй! – протянул Дин. – Что за настроение. За тобой вот сестра пришла, а ты, говоришь умрем.  
Смеяна посмотрела на него с ужасом, а потом из ее глаз вдруг полились слезы. Это произошло как-то без всякого перехода. Так что Дин не на шутку растерялся.  
\- Умерла ее сестра, молодец, - сказала поддерживающая ее женщина. – Их змей обеих забрал, все смеялся, что выбрать не может, которая более пригожая.  
\- Ульяна гордая была, - подхватила вторая. – Смириться не смогла, и умерла, годика не прошло.  
Дин молча развернулся и кинулся обратно в коридор.  
Ульяна стояла там, где он ее оставил. Держала факел и, сосредоточенно сдвинув соболиные брови, вглядывалась в темноту. Заслышав приближение Дина, она обернулась.  
\- Они там? – спросила она. – Ты нашел их?  
Дин не ответил. Он смотрел во все глаза и не мог понять, каким образом он не распознал призрака раньше. Хорошо, здесь холодно, везде очень холодно. Но черт побери, он же должен был заметить что-нибудь!  
Ульяна переменилась в лице и горько усмехнулась.  
\- Узнал, значит.  
\- Чего не уходишь? – хмуро спросил Дин. – Если ради сына, так за ним же есть кому присмотреть.  
\- Вот Смеяна вернется, тогда и будет кому присмотреть, - мягко ответила Ульяна.  
\- Он?.. – Дин запнулся.  
\- От Змея? – напрямик уточнила Ульяна. – Нет, что ты, на купальную ночь прижила с заезжим, вот с таким же красавцем, как ты, - она погладила его по щеке прохладной ладонью.  
\- Где ты похоронена? – спросил Дин.  
\- Да вот где-то здесь и есть. – Она обвела рукой заваленный костями коридор.  
Дин без слов развернулся и пошел обратно в залу. Пока его не было, с пленницами произошла разительная перемена. Все еще тонкие и бледные они больше не были похожи на бестелесные тени, теперь они напоминали стаю птиц, готовых вырваться из клетки.  
Дин передал факел Руте.  
\- Ты дорогу к выходу знаешь?  
Она решительно кивнула.  
\- Тогда веди остальных. – Дин вынул из-за пояса остатки от пряди Змеевича. – Если встретите змеев, палец обмотай волоском, и скажи, что ведешь их куда-нибудь, сама придумай. Но вообще то я их всех перебил, так что не должны попасться.  
Рута кивнула, но с места не сдвинулась.  
\- Нам нельзя так уйти.  
\- Что еще? – нахмурился Дин.  
\- Весну надо найти с Солнышком. Если их не забрать, то зачем и выходить было?  
\- Где их держат, знаешь?  
Рута покачала головой. Ну правильно. Откуда ей было знать.  
\- Иди, - сказал ей Дин. – Я сам найду.  
Он проследил, что бы все женщины вышли из залы, и только после этого вышел сам.  
Женщины уже скрылись за первым поворотом. И только одна отстала. Смеяна стояла у поворота в объятиях Ульяны. Дин не знал, понимает ли она, что ее обнимает призрак. Эта женщина, проведшая столько лет в ледяном подземелье, наверное не могла даже почувствовать холода, исходящего от призрака. Но она все равно стояла, и на ее глазах больше не было слез.  
Дин сделал еще один факел и протянул его Смеяне.  
\- Догоняй остальных, - тихо сказал он ей. – И смотри, выбирайся осторожнее, тебя дома еще племянник ждет.  
Смеяна сжала бледные губы и решительно пошла вперед, нагоняя вереницу уходящих женщин.  
Ульяна осталась стоять рядом. Дин сначала не хотел, но потом все же посмотрел на нее. Она будто того и ждала.  
\- Ты на меня не сердись, - сказала она. – Я десять лет чуда ждала. И вдруг ты увидел меня, никто не видел, а ты да. Я сразу поняла, что ты не наш кузнец. Он тоже очень добрый и смелый. Он бы наверное тоже с Добрыней пошел Змея побеждать.  
\- Значит, это все была ты, - задумчиво сказал Дин. – Ты ко мне кошку подослала, и эту штуку в лесу, с деревьями тоже ты устроила…  
\- Я же сказала, что могу быть полезной, - улыбнулась Ульяна.  
\- Понятно, - вздохнул Дин.  
\- Тебе не по нраву такая помощь?  
\- Да нет, нет. Это было круто. Особенно в лесу. Я просто думал… - Дин потер лоб, - я думал, что это кое-кто другой.  
Ульяна с улыбкой пожала плечами.  
\- Я тебе еще помогу, в последний раз. Я знаю, где Весну с Солнышком искать. Глубоко их Морана заперла. Там где мы в этот коридор заходили, есть еще один, ступай по нему, и где бы тебе не встретились еще развилки, всегда сворачивай в левый. Ты сам поймешь, там всегда кажется, что под горку идешь. Так и придешь к пещере, где они закованы.  
\- Прощай, Ульяна, - сказал Дин.  
Она кивнула.  
\- И тебе прощай.  
Дин поднес факел к костям. Они не были смочены ничем горючим, но Огонь все равно знал, что это место нужно очистить любой ценой, и ретиво взялся за дело, разбегаясь по полу, охватывая новые и новые залежи этого многолетнего кладбища. Дину нужно было уходить, потому что огонь разгорался быстро и в любой момент могло кинуться следом., но на повороте он все же обернулся, чтобы еще раз взглянуть на Ульяну, оставшуюся ждать, когда очищающее пламя доберется и до ее костей.

На подходе к пещере факел уже еле-еле светил. Однако темнее в коридоре не становилось. Впереди был еще какой-то источник света, пока довольно слабый, но его хватало, чтобы разбирать путь. И чем дальше шел Дин, тем ярче он становился.  
У пещеры он выбросил окончательно потухший факел и вошел внутрь. Первое, что бросилось в глаза – это не было естественной пещерой. Эта комната была рукотворной, и делали ее, как темницу. Второе – темницей она не была, потому что освещалась и довольно ярко лежащим на полу щитом. Щит был ржавым, потемневшим во многих местах и будто специально заляпанным грязью, что не мешало ему давать достаточное количество света.  
И уже потом Дин увидел прикованную ледяной цепью девушку. Она сидела на полу, опустив голову так, что длинные волосы скрывали ее лицо. Дин осторожно коснулся ее плеча.  
\- Эй, - позвал Дин.  
Девушка не откликнулась. Даже не пошевелилась. Может она и сама уже превратилась в кусок льда. Разрубить ледяную цепь оказалось сложнее, чем он думал, топор отскакивал от нее, цепь звенела, но поддаваться не желала. Тут вероятно был нужен более творческий подход. Дин опустил топор.  
В этой комнате было еще кое-что странное – огромная ледяная глыба. Он не заметил ее сразу, занявшись девушкой-Весной, но вообще что это такое?  
Он сделал шаг, второй. В свете золотого щита стало видно, что в этой глыбе прямо во льду лежит человек. Хотя нет, какой человек. Бог.  
Дин остановился. Он не хотел смотреть. Он сделал еще шаг. Лед был не совсем прозрачный, голубоватый с узорчатыми прожилками. Дин подошел к глыбе вплотную, положил ладони на ледяную поверхность и только тогда опустил взгляд.  
Сквозь толщу льда на него смотрел Кастиэль.  
Сколько раз за эти дни он всматривался в лица людей, надеясь, что наконец-то нашел Каса. Теперь же он молился о том, чтобы не узнать заключенного во льду бога, и ничего не мог поделать с тем, что у него ноги подкашивались.  
Кастиэль не видел Дина. Его глаза были распахнуты, брови сурово сдвинуты, будто его заморозили прямо в бою. Да так оно наверное и было.  
Дин вскочил на ноги и изо всех сил рубанул по льду мечом. Пещеру огласил пронзительный звон. Дин рубанул еще раз и еще, и еще. От глыбы отлетали острые кусочки льда, но такие маленькие, что было понятно, что просто так этот лед не сдастся.  
\- Что, солнышко любишь? – раздался сзади веселый девичий голос.  
Дин резко обернулся.  
У входа в пещеру стояла оглушающе красивая женщина. Волны черных волос струились по ее плечам, а алые губ на белом лице смотрелись словно кровавая рана. Она была одета в длинную соболиную шубу, а из под подола были видны мыски расшитых жемчугом сапожков. Но Дин чуть не сплюнул, когда увидел черные глаза. Она конечно не была демоном, здесь еще не было демонов, да и глаза у нее были вовсе не залиты чернотой полностью. Просто очень большие темные радужки, но в них сквозила вечная мрачная пустота.  
\- Все вы любите, - так же весело продолжила она. – Только не будет его больше. Смирись.  
Дин посмотрел на свою руку. Волосок Змеевича все еще был на его пальце, но на эту женщину он не действовал.  
\- Ты Морана, да? – спросил Дин.  
\- Сразу узнал, да? Как это приятно. – Она опустила длинные ресницы, оглядывая его с ног до головы. – Может я сделаю тебе подарок за такой комплимент, можешь остаться тут на всю свою короткую человеческую жизнь. Хоть умрешь возле него. Или хочешь и тебя в лед закую? Протянешь подольше. Сейчас Змея кликну.  
\- Не кликнешь, - сказал кто-то за ее спиной. – Нет больше твоего Змея.  
Дин только заметил мелькнувший ужас на лице богини, когда ее вдруг схватил вошедший в комнату мужчина.  
\- Врешь, Перун! – прошипела она, скользнув к входу.  
Он перекрыл ей дорогу.  
\- Не дело мне врать. Никогда этой отравой не баловался.  
Их борьба была очень недолгой, в принципе ее вообще не было. Перун живо скрутил ей руки, надежно удерживая, чтоб не вырвалась. А потом он посмотрел на дина.  
\- Спасибо, молодец, что выручил. Я не забуду.  
\- Выручил? Что-то не припомню, когда.  
\- Могилу-то девичью, ты сжег? – Перун мотнул головой куда-то в сторону. – Похоронила меня Морана в ней, чтобы девичье горе встать не давало. Да вот привел ты сюда братца моего Огня и вычистил он все горе, и меня освободил. За то и спасибо.  
Он подтащил Морану к цепям, которые сковывали весну.  
\- Ну что, сама отопрешь, или сделаем по-моему?  
\- Руки-то пусти!  
Она вырвалась из хватки Перуна и выдернула из-за ворота тонкий ледяной ключик. И только звякнули кольца упавшей цепи, вскинулась весна, посмотрела на Перуна и вскрикнула счастливо.  
\- Иди-ка, теперь это твое место, - сказал Перну, надевая ледяной браслет на руку Моране.  
Дин отвернулся. Ему было совершенно не интересно смотреь на их разборки. Морана визжала и ругалась, называла Перуна подлым лгуном, сам он помогал Весне встать на ноги, Весна что-то шептала ему, еще совсем слабая от многолетнего сна. Дин смотрел на Кастиэля. Ну кто, кто мог знать, что так обернется? Габриэль то наверняка знал, и это было очень в его духе.  
\- Дай-ка пособлю, - сказал Перун, подходя сзади.  
В его руках тоже был топор. Только золотой. Дин знал, что знаки, вытравленные на нем, принадлежат грозе. И когда Перун обрушил его на ледяную глыбу словно гром прокатился по комнате, а ото льда отскочила молния. Но все, что он мог оставить на льду – это зазубринка лишь немногим больше, чем оставалась от меча Дина. И то она не продержалась и минуты, стала зарастать прозрачным инеем.  
Морана сзади рассмеялась.  
\- Никто этот лед не растопит! Змей его своим дыханием создал. И жить вам без Солнца тысячу лет!  
Дин снова опустился на колени у каменной глыбы и провел пальцами по льду. Несмотря на то, что гнев искажал сейчас черты его лица, он казался Дину совсем беспомощным. Да так и было! Ничего. Сэм закончит то, зачем он здесь, что бы это ни было, и они выберутся. Кастиэль снова будет жив. Господи, как же он соскучился!  
\- Все будет хорошо, - беззвучно прошептал Дин Касу.  
Он осторожно прикоснулся губами к ледяной поверхности, словно целуя его в лоб. Лед кольнул Дину губы и вдруг превратился в воду. Дин отпрянул. От места его поцелуя разбегались тонкие ручейки. А щит, валявшийся посреди комнаты, вдруг засветился сильнее.  
Весна охнула, прижав ладошки ко рту.  
\- Ну ка, - сказал Перун, и легонько поддел топором корку.  
Она легко отвалилась, и тут же превратилась на полу в талую воду. Дин тоже схватил меч. Рубить со всей силы они не стали, только разворошили глыбу, ставшую рыхлой и пористой, как сугроб поздней весной.  
Дин подхватил Кастиэля под плечи, отряхивая с его груди и волос остатки снега. Он был такой холодный. Дин прижался губами к его лбу, потрогал холодные щеки, провел пальцем по губам.  
Кастиэль резко втянул в себя воздух и выгнулся на руках Дина.  
\- Дин, - сказал он.  
Дин украдкой приложил ему палец к губам.  
\- Даждь! Брат!  
Перун недолго думая, вздернул Каса на ноги и заключил в стальные объятия.  
Весна оказалась рядом тоже, и стоило Перуну ослабить хватку, повисла на шее у Каса.  
\- Пойдемте отсюда, - сказал Перун. – Люди на земле уже вас заждались.  
Они с Весной, взявшись за руки, первыми покинули это недоброе место.  
\- Я тебя искал, - сказал Дин Кастиэлю.  
\- Прости. Это было плохое время.  
\- Да, - Дин продолжал разглядывать Кастиэля, уже и сам не зная, чего он хочет увидеть.  
Кастиэль покосился на Морану.  
\- Пойдем, здесь не лучшее место.  
Он подобрал свой щит и одним движением стряхнул с него всю налипшую грязь. Свет от него уже стал намного ярче, но очевидно полной можности он еще не достиг. Напоследок Кастиэль обернулся к Моране. Неподалеку от нее лежал ледяной ключ от цепи. Кастиэль коснулся его, растапливая, и от ключа осталась лишь маленькая лужица.

Они вышли из пещеры. Небо было светлее. Не совсем еще, конечно, но звезды исчезли, да и трудяга Месяц, несколько лет бес продыху приносящий слабый свет людям, наконец-то смог уйти с небосклона.  
Перун и Весна шли впереди, и под ногами девушки снег таял. Сначала появлялись черные прогалины, там, где она ступала, а потом они расползались, обнажая истомившуюся под многолетней тяжестью землю. И тут же показывались из-под земли белые подснежники, а у самой пещеры, где она уже прошла, землю покрывала первая трава.  
\- Хороший мужик, - сказал Дин, кивая на Перуна. – Помогал мне разморозить тебя. Он и еще Огонь, тоже мне сильно помог.  
\- Что ж. Я рад, что ты узнал его и с хорошей стороны тоже.  
\- Дай угадаю, мы с ним уже встречались?  
\- Да вообще-то. Это Рафаэль.  
\- Черт! - Дин немного сбавил шаг, чтобы Перун с Весной ушли подальше. – Думаешь, он узнает о нас?  
\- Нет, если и есть плюс в этом времени, так это то, что у Рафаэля были другие заботы.  
Но все же Кас не возражал, чтобы идти немного медленнее, увеличивая дистанцию между ними.  
Они дошли до Калинова моста, еще издали заметив остановившихся Перуна с Весной и девушек, которых Дин отправил выбираться. Ни одна из них мост так и не перешла.  
В реке Смородине вода была багровой. Значит, Перун сказал Моране правду, и Змея Сэм таки порубил. Тогда в чем же заминка. Они подошли ближе. Девушки увидели Дина и расступились.  
На земле лежал Сэм. Мертвый. Руки, доспехи, все в крови. Он продолжал сжимать меч, который остался невредимым и лишь поблескивал солнечными знаками.  
Рядом на коленях плакала Рута. Ее никто не трогал, ибо что уж тут скажешь.  
Кастиэль до боли сжал Дину руку.  
\- Не плачь, красавица, - сказал Перун Руте. – Мы это поправим.  
Он замахнулся золотым топором, ударил по камню, и из него брызнул источник. Весна подошла к другому камню, лежащему рядом, и тихонько пригладила его ладошкой. И тут же из-под камня заструился второй ручеек, не такой бурливый, как у Перуна, но широкий и обильный.  
\- Испробуй-ка силу водицы, - мягко сказала весна Руте. – Сначала мертвую, потом живую.  
Рута плеснула на Сэма мертвой водой из источника, вырубленного Перуном, и раны, оставленные Змеем затянулись. Она набрала в ладоши воды из источника Весны, и плеснула на Сэма живой водой.  
Сэм глубоко вздохнул. Дин подался вперед. Он хотел точно знать, что с ним все в порядке, но этот мир вдруг покачнулся перед глазами и растаял.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Кто это, как думаешь?  
\- Не знаю, может, еще один охотник?  
\- Глупая! У него ни лука, ни стрел!  
\- А я знаю! Тоже хочет к Артемиде в друзья набиваться. Ух, что она с ним сделает!  
Раздался звонкий девичий смех, и Дин наконец-то понял, что это не сон. Рядом с ним действительно разговаривали несколько девчонок, его обсуждали, конечно же. Он пока старался не выдавать того, что все слышит. Впрочем, это было не сложно. После очередной переброски, ощущения, как обычно, возвращались медленно.  
Он лежал на земле, пальцы щекотала мягкая трава, по коже струился теплый ветер, на нем было одето что-то очень легкое, при каждом дуновении ткань начинала трепыхаться на теле, но холодно не было совсем. Скорее даже жарковато. Солнце-то припекало будь здоров. Кстати, и в глаза светило тоже! Под закрытыми веками плясали яркие пятна. Дин терпел, сколько мог, но наконец-то не выдержал и отвернулся от прямых лучей.  
\- Он не спит! – крикнула одна девчонка.  
\- Проснулся! – подхватила другая.  
\- Скорей! Скорей зови богиню.  
Дин открыл глаза и сел.  
Девчонки успели отбежать от него, но не слишком далеко, так просто создали дистанцию на всякий случай.  
\- Привет! – прохрипел Дин.  
Он приставил ладонь ко лбу, закрывая глаза от солнца, и попытался разглядеть, кто же это над ним щебетал. Их было не две и не три, а не меньше десятка, наверное. Парочка стояла в нескольких шагах от него, трое прятались за грудой белых камней, остальные сидели на ветках деревьев, растущих вокруг. Тоненькие, стройные, в легких туниках, которые, кажется, были одеты на голое тело. Дин разулыбался. Вот всегда приятно очнуться в хорошей компании.  
\- Кто ты? – спросила одна из стоящих неподалеку. Она пыталась казаться строгой, но голос выдавал ее бесконечное любопытство.  
\- Я… Я охотник, - сказал Дин.  
\- А где же твой лук? – спросила она  
\- И твои стрелы? – подхватила ее приятельница.  
\- А твой конь? – послышалось сзади.  
\- А твои псы? – откуда-то сверху.  
\- Ммм, я их оставил.  
\- Где?  
\- Так, стоп-стоп-стоп. Нельзя нападать на только что проснувшегося человека с таким количеством вопросов.  
Девицы снова рассмеялись. Похоже, они сочли его неопасным, и некоторые из них даже спрыгнули с веток, чтобы подойти поближе.  
\- Вот мерзавки, - беззлобно пробормотал Дин. – Ну, хоть скажите, где я?  
\- Ты на Крите! – Вдруг гордо сказала одна из них. – В оливковой роще, принадлежащей светлоликой Артемиде!  
Греция. О Греции Дину было известно много, не так, чтобы все, и вообще довольно бессистемно, но по сравнению с тем же Шумером или недавней северной страной, его мозг был сейчас просто кладезем знаний.  
\- Она здесь! – крикнула девушка, сидевшая на камнях. – Светоносная идет!  
Все девушки поспрыгивали с деревьев, обратив свое внимание в ту сторону, куда указывала их смотрящая. Дин поднялся с земли, тоже заинтересовавшись, кого это они так ждут.  
Из-за деревьев вышел Кастиэль.  
Короткая туника с красной каймой по подолу едва доходила ему до колен. Дин даже забыл, что вокруг много любопытствующих посторонних. Кастиэль увидел Дина и заметно расслабился.  
\- О боже… Кас, - потрясенно выдохнул Дин, когда тот подошел к нему.  
\- Оставьте нас, - сказал Кастиэль, не оборачиваясь.  
Дин даже не ожидал, что девчонки так легко послушаются. Но уже через мгновение о них напоминал только ветерок в верхушках оливковых деревьев.  
\- Мы в Греции, - сказал Кастиэль.  
\- Да я уже понял. Значит, Артемида, да?  
Кастиэль опустил глаза.  
\- Ну, я скажу, это номер.  
\- А ты что-нибудь о себе помнишь? – быстро перевел тему Кастиэль.  
\- Ну… - Дин попытался вспомнить что-нибудь греческое. – Я сказал девчонкам, что я охотник, похоже, так и есть. И греческий я знаю. Но вообще-то мне нужен какой-нибудь толчок, чтобы вспомнить больше.  
Кастиэль кивнул, и они замолчали. Дин все еще не мог отвести от него взгляд.  
\- Ты все время будешь ходить в этом мини?  
Кастиэль посмотрел вниз, на свои голые колени, потом оглядел Дина. Тот проследил за его взглядом. Его собственная одежда, может, и была немного длиннее, но не настолько, чтобы он мог беззастенчиво дразнить Каса. Дин смял в кулаке тонкую ткань. Вот она, плата за информационное изобилие.  
\- Мда…  
Внезапный порыв ветра заставил кроны олив мелко задрожать.  
\- Что еще такое? – крикнул Кастиэль. – Говорите!  
Из рощи робко выглянула одна из девушек.  
\- О, Светоносная! Это неслыханно!  
Вся роща согласно зашелестела.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Геракл ранил твою любимую лань!  
\- Ты имеешь в виду Киренейскую лань?  
\- Он ранил ее! Одной из своих стрел, бьющих без промаха!  
\- Геракл, – недоверчиво повторил Кастиэль. – Киренейскую лань?  
\- Это что-то значит? - спросил Дин.  
\- Возможно. Пойдем, посмотрим.  
Кастиэль взял его за руку, и они оказались в лесу.  
\- Эй! – возмутился Дин. – Мы же договорились, что ты не делаешь так без предупреждения!  
Кастиэль не обратил внимания. Он смотрел на полянку между высоких сосен, где широкоплечий мужчина в львиной шкуре вязал ноги лани с золотыми рогами.  
\- Ты только посмотри, - сказал Кастиэль. – Действительно ранил. Геракл! – окликнул он героя.  
Геракл повернулся. Перед ними был Сэм.  
Дин с Кастиэлем переглянулись.  
\- Ну почему я не удивлен, - сказал ему Дин. Он склонился к Кастиэлю ближе. – Ты не должен ничего сейчас сказать?  
\- Должен, - Кастиэль усмехнулся уголками губ, - слова забыл. Как же там было?.. - Кастиэль повернулся к Сэму. - Это вообще-то моя лань, - сказал он ему. - Ты не имел права ранить ее, а тем более куда-то нести. – Он остановился, раздумывая, что там дальше, но Сэм решил, что богиня уже высказалась.  
\- О, великая дочь Латоны! – пафосно воззвал он к Кастиэлю. – Это не моя вина! Я всегда чтил олимпийцев, я чтил тебя! Но олимпийцы велели мне повиноваться воле царя Эврисфея. Теперь я служу ему, это он приказал мне поймать твою лань!  
Кастиэль застыл с каменным лицом. Дин еле сдерживался, чтобы не заржать.  
\- Прикольно! – шепотом протянул он.  
Кастиэль вздрогнул.  
\- Хорошо, забирай и уходи быстрее - отмахнулся он от героя.  
Исполненный радостным благоговением Сэм торжественно взвалил все еще изгибающуюся лань себе на плечи и потащил ее прочь.  
\- Что, вот так просто? - ухмыльнулся Дин. – Не попросишь его спеть тебе гимн? Принести жертву?  
\- Зачем?  
\- Ну, просто. В мифах всегда полно подобной лабуды.  
\- Ха! В мифах! – Кастиэль фыркнул. – Знаешь, сколько всего в мифах написано. Скажи спасибо, что вам с Сэмом попался относительно вменяемый Чак! В мифах!  
\- Не горячись, Светоносная. - Дин посмотрел, куда удалился Сэм. - Слушай, Геракл же не был здесь какой-то шишкой? В смысле он не царь и его не охраняют? Мы можем спокойно с ним ездить, и никто нас не турнет.  
\- Нет, - задумчиво протянул Кастиэль.  
\- Есть проблема?  
\- Не особо. Нам нужно придумать для тебя легенду, почему ты путешествуешь с нами?  
\- С нами – это с кем?  
\- Я и мои нимфы.  
\- Да ты что? Хочешь их с собой тащить?  
\- У меня нет особого выбора. Мы еще сможем спрятаться от людей, но если я отошлю всех нимф, чтобы отправиться с тобой, равно как и оставлю тебя без объяснений, пойдут толки. В Шумере писцы просто записывали все, что видели. А здесь обо всем увиденном сразу же складываются истории. Истории рассказываются, и очень быстро доходят до Олимпа. А мы вряд ли хотим их внимания. Киренейскую лань Геракл ловил год, у него были и еще довольно продолжительные подвиги. Если мы будем следить за ним вместе, хорошая легенда нам просто необходима.  
\- У вас тут будто в провинциальном городишке, где все всё про всех знают и у каждого скелет в шкафу.  
\- Нет у меня никаких скелетов. А про знают – это ты прав.  
\- Ладно-ладно. В конце концов, что плохого, чтобы путешествовать в компании десятка хорошеньких цыпочек.  
\- Их восемьдесят.  
Дин присвистнул.  
\- Богато живешь! Ну, тем более, дорога в компании восьмидесяти цыпочек должна быть просто легкой прогулкой.  
Кастиэль странно посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал. Он протянул руку, чтобы перенести их с Дином обратно в рощу.  
\- Все идите сюда! – крикнул он, как только они оказались среди оливковых деревьев.  
Нимфы начали появляться отовсюду. Их только что не было. А тут они выходили из-за каждого ствола и кустика. Собрались ли тут все восемьдесят, было непонятно. Пытаясь их посчитать, Дин сбился на третьем десятке - уж больно одинаковые, как стая воробьев.  
\- Этот человек, - объявил Кастиэль, - будет путешествовать с нами! Он дал обет целомудрия, и пробудет с нами столько, сколько сможет его выдерживать.  
Нимфы зашептались. Изо всех сил стараясь удержать вежливую улыбку, Дин повернулся к Кастиэлю и посмотрел в его честные глаза.  
\- Давай поговорим наедине.  
И, не дав Касу ответить, он пошел вглубь рощи. Она оказалась не такой уж и большой, очень скоро она поредела и превращалась в скалистый берег. Дин остановился, когда увидел бирюзовое море. Неслышно подошел Кастиэль и встал рядом.  
\- Ты с ума сошел? – спросил Дин, не глядя на него.  
\- Артемида - богиня невинности…  
\- Я думал, охоты.  
\- И невинности, и еще парочки вещей.  
\- Становится понятно, почему ты так и не переспал ни с кем! – Дин сжал зубы, сразу же пожалев о невольно вырвавшейся досаде.  
\- Сферы ответственности распределялись произвольно… - Кастиэль обиженно запнулся.  
Дин вздохнул и повернулся к нему. Тот хмуро смотрел на море.  
\- Ну прости,- сказал Дин. - Просто это неожиданно, и не сказать, что радует меня.  
\- Я не смогу просто так пойти с тобой за Гераклом. Человек, принявший обет, это еще ничего, многие так делали. Не выдерживали, конечно, но пытались. Но если ты будешь просто так, это вызовет пересуды.  
\- Да я понял. Понял. Кас, про восемьдесят цыпочек это же шутка была.  
Кастиэль кивнул.  
Они постояли еще немного. Дин искоса поглядывал на Каса, все так же рассматривающего море. Вроде как не дуется. Вспоминает. Но он все равно подождал, пока морщинка на переносице полностью разгладится, и только тогда спросил.  
\- Куда нам сейчас?  
\- В Микены, - тут же ответил Кас. - Геракл отнесет лань Эврисфею, и тот даст ему новое задание. Всегда удобнее следить от начала пути. И я знаю, что поможет тебе расслабиться.  
\- О, поведешь меня по злачным местам?  
\- Не совсем, но тебе понравится.

О доставке Киренейской лани в окрестностях Микен уже знали все. Кастиэль завернулся в шелковый пеплос с капюшоном, скрывавший тунику и пояс Артемиды, и они отправились пешком в сторону города. Шедшие навстречу люди приветствовали их, будто они были их старыми знакомыми. Не так, как на Севере, на самом деле никто из этих прохожих их не знал, они просто стремились разделить радость. У многих в руках были глиняные бутылки, а некоторые, судя по всему, пили уже не первую. Возможно, в них крылась и часть причин такого повального дружелюбия.  
\- Это они в честь Сэма устроили народные гулянья?! – не верил от радости Дин.  
\- Геракла все любят, он спасает людей от чудовищ.  
\- Хорошее время, - пробормотал Дин.  
И правда, хорошее. Все благодарны, если ты убиваешь чудовищ, и тебе при этом не приходит доказывать, что ты не псих.  
Впереди справа показался одноэтажный трактир. Дин прочел вывеску. Он даже осознать не успел, что она на греческом, как незнакомые буквы обрели смысл. И он тут же понял, что зверски голоден.  
\- Пошли, зайдем в трактир?  
\- Нет, мы пойдем ко мне домой.  
Кастиэль указал на дорогу, которая ответвлялась от главной и уходила в лес. По этой дороге шло еще много народа.  
\- На Олимп? – не поверил Дин.  
\- Нет, какой Олимп. В мой храм, у меня их тут штук сто, может и больше.  
\- Хвастун. - Дин приобнял его за плечи.  
Они свернули с дороги и вместе с толпой углубились в сосновый лес.  
Храм! Как он не догадался! Два ряда колоннад опоясывали небольшой алтарь. В проемах стояли несколько статуй, изображавших женщину с луком. Ничего общего с шумерскими громадами, очень простое и в то же время элегантное сооружение.  
Возле храма толпились люди. На камнях были разложены очаги, в которых варилось что-то мясное, в нескольких местах разложены костры с огромными быками на вертелах. В самом храме алтарь уже был завален фруктами, корзинами с цветами и сладостями.  
\- Дай догадаюсь, это тебе за удачную охоту Геракла?  
\- Ну да.  
\- Какие все же милые люди! – Дин повеселел окончательно. - Когда все это можно будет съесть?  
\- Когда они уйдут.  
\- В смысле? А как же праздник?  
\- Им нельзя это есть, и гостям нельзя, это же жертвы.  
\- То есть они приготовят все это для тебя и просто так оставят?  
Кастиэль покивал.  
\- О, нам тут будет очень хорошо, приятель.  
Кто-то добрый сунул ему в руку такую же глиняную бутыль, какие были в руках всех празднующих. Несмотря на то, что они собирались кинуть тут всю эту шикарную закусь, вино видимо не было запрещено. Дин отхлебнул.  
\- Вино тут сильно разбавляют, - предупредил Кастиэль.  
\- Я уже понял.  
\- Я найду тебе кое-что.  
Дин видел, как пеплос Кастиэля мелькнул у алтаря, как он запустил руку в гущу оставленных на нем цветов, и так же быстро исчез.  
\- Вот, – он снова оказался рядом с Дином. – Никто не заметит, что оно пропало. Но в жертву приносят только чистое.  
Чистый вкус греческого вина напомнил Дину о сладкой шумерской отраве, но от этого приятно пощипывало язык и бросало в какое-то безудержное веселье. Что ж, напиться было очень хорошей идеей, у него была масса поводов. Дин выпил всю бутылку, почти не заметив.  
Последний человек ушел только с рассветом.  
\- Я хочу есть, как волк! – сказал Дин, доставая нож и подходя к барашку на вертеле, которого заприметил еще с вечера.  
Он бы наверное уснул, если бы не твердое намерение во что бы то ни стало попробовать этого барашка. Дин отрезал им с Кастиэлем по ножке, и они уселись на мраморном полу храма, прислонившись спинами к алтарю. Душные запахи жареной еды уже начинали остывать, через них пробивался тонкий многотравный запах южной ночи. А Дина неудержимо клонило в сон. Удерживающий фактор в виде вожделенной еды исчез, и уже ничто не могло противостоять его усталости, сдобренной хорошим вином. Почти ничто. Одно важное все-таки оставалось. Уснуть спокойно, не узнав этого, Дин бы не смог.  
\- Кас…  
Он потянулся к Кастиэлю и уткнулся лбом в его плечо. Его рука скользнула по его плечам и груди, замерла на животе. Никаких мягких округлостей. У него было твердое мужское тело с плавными холмами мышц.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – спросил Кастиэль  
\- Ты не женщина, - довольно ответил Дин.  
\- Дин! - Кастиэль стряхнул с себя руку Дина. - Ты ужасающе пьян! Я тебе больше никогда не позволю пить вино неразбавленным.  
\- Ууу, какой грозный. - Дин обхватил его за талию, и попытался использовать в качестве подушки.  
Кастиэль попытался вырваться.  
\- Ну, Кас, подожди-подожди! Я не про это, я хочу спросить про Артемиду.  
\- Что?  
Дин снова опустил голову ему на плечо, так было удобнее.  
\- Я читал. Но ты мне скажи, с Артемидой же все в порядке? Она не должна пропасть куда-нибудь или тебя никто не заколдует? Или, может, есть какие-нибудь ритуалы?..  
Он почувствовал, как Кастиэль расслабляется под ним и кладет ему руку на голову.  
\- Нет, - мягко сказал он.- Тут все будет в порядке.  
Кастиэль немного помедлил, а потом сполз немного вниз. Лежать стало удобнее.

Дин проснулся в храме оттого, что ему было жарко и очень хотелось пить. Его голова покоилась на свернутом пеплосе, в который вчера заворачивался Кастиэль. Он приподнялся на локтях, застонав от головной боли.  
Неподалеку, на ступеньке храма сидела одинокая нимфа, подперев кулачком подбородок. Она услышала звуки, издаваемые Дином, и повернулась к нему.  
\- О, наш новый спутник проснулся. - Она встала, взяв кувшин, стоявший рядом с ней. – Вот, Артемида сказала, что ты захочешь пить, когда проснешься.  
\- О, мой ангел, - пробормотал Дин, жадно припадая к горлышку.  
Вода была то, что надо, и казалась еще вкусней от его мегасушняка.  
\- А где она сама? – спросил он, утолив первую жажду.  
\- Богиня должна явить себя на жертвоприношениях в Микенах. Пятьдесят быков зарезаны в ее честь, как благодарность царя Эврисфея за Киренейскую лань, самую прекрасную лань Эллады!  
\- А, ну ясно. Работа, значит.  
Он снова принялся пить.  
\- Я не верю, что ты принял обет, - заявила нимфа.  
Дин оторвался от живительной влаги и уставился на нее.  
\- Не верю, - повторила она. – Думаешь, ты первый, кто пытается обманом подобраться к ней? Все эти речи о том, как вы постигаете блаженство целомудрия. Думаешь, ты первый, кто их заводит? Такие, как ты, думают, что сумеют отвлечь ее. Но знаешь, что она с тобой сделает, когда ты посмеешь прикоснуться к ней? Она превратит тебя в медведя и затравит собаками!  
Дин сидел, сжимая кувшин обеими руками. Он не был готов к такой атаке.  
\- Вау! Я прямо не знаю, что сказать.  
\- Бритомартис!  
Кастиэль появился неожиданно. Нимфа тут же бросилась к ней, была бы собачкой, виляла бы хвостиком.  
\- Да, Светлоликая!  
\- Он проснулся? – Кастиэль заметил его. - О, Дин, ты проснулся. Хорошо. Я думаю, мы поохотимся сегодня. На жертвенник сегодня привели отличных коней, мы должны их испробовать. Он обернулся к нимфе. - Готовьте охоту!  
Нимфа просияла.  
\- Уже, Предводительница!  
Кастиэль взял с алтаря персик и откусил сразу половину.  
\- Представляешь? Сто отличных коней, и они хотели их зарезать. Пришлось появиться перед ними, чтобы успеть их остановить. Но теперь нам есть, чем заняться. Я тебе покажу, как мы тут развлекались.  
\- Охота? – Дин потер виски, разгоняя хмельную муть в голове. – А как же Сэм и его подвиги?  
\- О! Давай в следующий раз.  
\- Это почему?  
\- Эврисфей отправил его вычищать скотный двор Авгия. Ты не захочешь этого видеть. К тому же там воняет на всю округу. К счастью, этот подвиг занял у Геракла только один день, так что мы успеем отдохнуть, поохотиться и поедем за ним уже в следующий раз.  
\- Ага, отдохнуть - это самое оно. Слушай, твоя нимфа, как ее Бри… Брим…  
\- Бритомартис.  
\- Да, так вот, она злая какая-то, сказала, что ты превратишь меня в медведя и затравишь собаками. И теперь мне кажется, что я чего-то о тебе не знаю.  
\- Не обращай внимания, нимфы не очень доверчивые создания, но потом они тебя полюбят.  
***  
\- Геракл отправляется в Аркадию! – кричал глашатай на рынке. - Геракл отправляется в Аркадию. Стимфал ждет его помощи!  
Дин расплатился с толстой торговкой за медовые лепешки, еще пышущие жаром печи, и вслушался в выкрики глашатая.  
Эврисфею понадобилась неделя, чтобы придумать герою новое задание, и Дин ждал этого как никто другой. Охота в лесах близ Микен, задуманная Кастиэлем, как способ дождаться известий о новом подвиге, сводила Дина с ума. Начать с того, что он сменил четырех лошадей, прежде чем нашел ту, которая не станет его скидывать. Каждый раз, когда он оказывался на земле, Кастиэль очень извинялся, и говорил, что вот следующая точно послушнее слепого щенка. И Дин безропотно подчинялся, потому что уже понял, что пока он его на всей сотне не покатает - не успокоится. А стоило начать сопротивляться, как на глаза попадались насупившиеся нимфы-нимфетки. Суровая Бритомартис быстро наговорила им о нечистых помыслах нового гостя.  
И еще травли эти. Ну, с псами. Точнее их отсутствие.  
Кастиэль сразу же велел, чтобы отныне охотились без собак, только со стрелами, и это отнюдь не прибавило Дину популярности у нимф. Им-то нравилось носиться со сворой.  
\- Знаешь, они такие свирепые у тебя, потому что к ним поклонники не ходят, - сказал Дин Кастиэлю. – Парочка свиданий сделала бы их добрее.  
Но Дин все равно ездил на эти охоты. Ему просто не хотелось выпускать Каса из поля зрения. Это было довольно иррационально, поскольку с ним не могло ничего случиться. Но каждый раз, когда Дин не видел его больше какого-нибудь жалкого часа, ему в голову начинали лезть воспоминания о красной луне в Шумере или о его невидящем взгляде сквозь лед.  
На выходе с рынка Дин купил для него еще один пеплос. Из голубого шелка, тонкий как паутина, с золотой каймой на капюшоне.  
Они выехали из Микен через час после отъезда Сэма и его спутников. Дорога была одна, так что не стоило волноваться, что они разминутся. Дин трижды нагонял их колесницу на своем коне и смотрел, как идут приготовления к предстоящей охоте на бронзоперых птиц. Но на стоянках Геракла ничего особенного не происходило. Его колесничий чистил лошадей, а сам Геракл в компании еще одного юноши готовил еду.  
В первый раз Дин подошел к ним, и его угостили фасолевой похлебкой с крольчатиной. Во второй раз он уже просто понаблюдал за ними. А потом они зашли на земли Стимфалы. Дин с Кастиэлем за ними следовать не стали, остановились в очередном храме Артемиды. Он был скромнее предыдущего. Всего несколько колонн вкруг и статуя, а приношений практически не было. Остались только круглые просяные лепешки, и те черствые. Да и откуда было взяться новым жертвам? Стимфалийские птицы здорово подкосили здешнее население, а выжившие старались особо не высовываться из своих домов, особенно, если нужно было идти к храму, спрятанному в лесах.  
Кастиэль отправил нимф на охоту. На этот раз с чисто практической целью принести еды к столу.  
Это должен был быть очень спокойный вечер. Народа вокруг нет, вина нет. Они сложили небольшой костер на полу храма, Дин подбрасывал туда сухие ветки и наблюдал за искрами, взлетающими вместе с дымом и исчезающими в темноте. Нимфы где-то подсекали оленя на ужин или прятались по деревьям, так что Дину казалось, что они одни. Очень напоминало их спокойные вечера в Шумере…  
\- О, Светлоликая!  
Дин закатил глаза.  
\- Что ты хочешь, Аретуса?  
\- Твой брат здесь.  
\- Брат? – спросил Дин.  
\- Аполлон здесь? – уточнил не менее удивленный Кастиэль.  
\- Решил навестить тебя, сестричка.  
Аполлон вышел из темноты. В том, что это был он, не было ни малейшего сомнения. Он был не очень похож на статуи, его изображающие. Может быть, только горделивой осанкой. Дин бросил еще одну ветку в огонь.  
\- Аполлон, - Кастиэль подошел к нему ближе, и внезапно оказался в его объятиях. - Что-то случилось?  
\- Я соскучился. Ты не появилась вчера на Парнасе. Я знаю про лань, ты должна была быть в Пирее, так что я решил навестить тебя сам, но и там тебя уже не было. Послал Эрато в Микены, а тебя и там уже нет.  
\- Да, мы тут решили последить за Гераклом.  
\- Хорошая идея. Я бы посмотрел, как он сладит с этими птицами. Ты слышала? Афина жутко за него переживает, к тебе не приходила?  
\- Нет.  
\- Это потому что тебя не застать, ты все время охотишься.  
Его взгляд уперся в Дина.  
\- Извини, - спохватился Касиэль. - Это Дин. Он путешествует с нами.  
\- Приветствую тебя, - сказал Дин и посмотрел на Каса, ища поддержки. Тот покивал, чтобы он продолжал. – Аполлон, сын Зевса.  
На этом его запал закончился. Аполлон повернулся к Кастиэлю.  
\- Сестра, музы соскучились по тебе. Они пришли со мной, остановились неподалеку, в дубраве, ты не могла бы навестить их.  
\- С удовольствием.  
Кастиэль тайком показал Дину большой палец и пошел в лес. Ну и что это значило? Это же Аполлон! Как он думает, Дин будет разговаривать с ним? Нужно было пойти вместе. Аполлон дождался, пока Кас скроется в чаще и встал перед Дином.  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, что за созвездие вон там, справа? – Аполлон указал вверх.  
Дин, не ожидавший от него такого захода, автоматически поднял голову вверх. Сразу увидел обеих медведиц и корону, больше ничего распознать не смог.  
\- Это Орион, - произнес Аполлон, истолковав его молчание по-своему. - Тот самый Орион, который пришелся по душе Артемиде. Она убила его за то, что он оказался искуснее нее в метании дисков. Теперь он созвездие, а она страдает, когда смотрит на него.  
\- У этой истории есть какая-то мораль?  
Аполлон внимательно посмотрел на него.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы моя сестра страдала.  
\- И я не хочу.  
\- Ты, значит, принес обет целомудрия.  
\- Что-то типа того. А откуда это известно?  
\- Каллисто, нимфа Артемиды, дружит с Мельпоменой.  
\- Ах, вот оно что, местное радио в действии, - усмехнулся он.  
\- Что в действии?  
Дин прикусил язык, чувствуя, как кровь начинает бухать в висках.  
\- Я… я хотел сказать…  
\- Твои музы как всегда прекрасны, брат, - сказал Кастиэль, появляясь перед ними.  
\- Артемида, сестра, я хочу с тобой поговорить.  
Он отвел Каса к лесу, а Дин потер затылок. Дин даже не шевелился, пока они разговаривали, чтобы каким-нибудь случайным шорохом не привлечь к себе внимание Аполлона. Почему-то этот бог совершенно не вызывал доверия, как, скажем, Огонь на Севере. С Огнем Дин тоже рисковал, прекрасно понимая, что и он один из сонма ангелов. Но только держался он иначе, помочь хотел. А от Аполлона словно повеяло холодной равнодушной небесной силой.  
Как только Аполлон ушел, Кастиэль вернулся к нему.  
\- Что ты ему наговорил? – сразу спросил он.  
\- Представляешь, забыл, что они слышат, и ляпнул про радио. Черт! – Дин стукнул кулаком по полу. - Он ведь ангел, да?  
\- Ну, естественно. Его зовут Варахиил, вы не встречались, но от этого легче не будет. – Кастиэль уселся рядом. - Надо было пойти на Парнас. Как я мог забыть об этих встречах? Он пока ничего не понял, сказал, что ты, возможно, подослан кем-то из недоброжелателей, и можешь оказаться не человеком, а получудовищем. Но нам нужно быть осторожнее.  
Они помолчали, обдумывая случившееся.  
\- Ты правда убил Ориона только потому что он бросил диск дальше тебя? – спросил Дин.  
Кастиэль, не ожидавший такой смены разговора, удивленно распахнул глаза.  
\- Нет. Нет вообще-то. Я просто взял на себя вину за его смерть. Этот идиот подхватил воспаление легких и умер. Совершенно не геройская смерть. Пришлось спасать ситуацию.  
Дин с ухмылкой покачал головой.  
Вдалеке одиноко крикнула птица. Ее жестяной клич резанул по верхушкам деревьев, и Дин автоматически притянул Кастиэля к себе.  
\- Они живут на Стимфалийских болотах, - почему-то шепотом сказал Кастиэль. - Сюда не прилетят.  
\- Я все равно покараулю, - сказал Дин.  
Сна у него ни в одном глазу не было от всего этого вечера. А Кастиэль задремал, и Дин переложил его голову себе на колени, накрыв своей шерстяной накидкой.  
Он думал о таких вот вылазках, о том, что он будет следовать за Сэмом, и прятаться, чтобы взглянуть на него, и это постепенно переставало казаться таким привлекательным занятием, каким представлялось в оливковой роще близ Пирея. А если попробовать прибиться к его компании, то получится, как в прошлый раз. Они идут вместе, но каждый думает о своем, надеется лишь на себя, и к тому же Сэм не узнает его. Да и как оправдать следующую за ними Артемиду? Сейчас Аполлон ничего не узнал, но их путешествиями могут заинтересоваться и другие. Вдруг он навлечет на Каса неприятности? Что с ним могут сделать здешние боги?  
\- Кас, - Дин потрепал его по плечу.  
Кастиэль открыл глаза, и, обнаружив, что лежит на Дине, сел.  
\- Ммм? Хочешь спать? Мне покараулить?  
\- Кас, чем ты тут обычно занимаешься и где? Было же у тебя какое-то постоянное место?  
\- Ну, обычно мы были в горах. Охотимся, живем там, в общем…  
\- Я думаю, нам стоит быть поближе к твоему обычному образу жизни.  
Кастиэль быстро стряхнул с себя остатки сна.  
\- Ты хочешь следовать за Сэмом один?  
\- Нет, я хочу пойти с тобой. Мы же можем как-то узнать о следующих подвигах Геракла?  
\- Ну, есть бродячие рапсоды, они обычно разносят вести по дорогам. Ты из-за Аполлона?  
\- Из-за него, наверное, тоже. У вас есть традиции, ты будешь ходить к нему в гости, он успокоится и не вспомнит обо мне.  
\- Что ж… Раз ты так хочешь, мы так и сделаем.

***  
Дин сидел в храме, прямо на алтаре, и выстругивал стрелы для малышки Аретусы. Она была первой нимфой, которая все же приняла Дина как своего. Это случилось без особой причины, просто одним утром, давно уже, почти год назад, она принесла Дину воды для умывания, он сказал ей спасибо, и они подружились. С тех пор он наладил отношения почти со всеми нимфами, хотя это и было чертовски сложно. Но стрелы он всегда делал ей в первую очередь.  
Он опустил законченную стрелу в колчан, когда услышал шум с задней стороны храма. Сюда поднимались двое, поднимались медленно, пыхтя от натуги и тяжело дыша. Дин подхватил колчан с готовыми стрелами. Быстро бросил в кусты оставшиеся заготовки и спрятался за старую ольху.  
Сюда редко поднимались люди. Храм этот выстроил один богатый охотник, который убил в этих горах свою первую лань. Потом он ушел на войну, женился, переехал в Фивы, забыл об охоте, а храм так и остался стоять, служа пристанищем нимфам и птицам. Ну, последние года полтора он был их с Кастиэлем пристанищем, и выбран был именно за свою безлюдность.  
Двое поднимавшихся наконец добрались до храма, и стало понятно, почему им так тяжело дался этот подъем. Они были навьючены, как грузовые ослы. Жертвоприношения. Охотиться собрались и решили задобрить богиню. Дин вытянул шею, чтобы рассмотреть, что они принесли, но не смог – один из гостей полностью закрыл собой обзор. Дин осторожно попятился назад, следя, чтобы не наступить на ветку, обошел храм обходным путем и отправился на берег. До места, где нимфы обычно купались в море, было всего двести пятьдесят каменных ступенек.  
Он почти спустился на маленький песчаный пляж, как вдруг увидел еще одного человека. Этот прятался за прибрежными камнями и осторожно выглядывал из-за выступа, стараясь не попасться на глаза Касу или его нимфам. Дин положил колчан на ступеньку и обошел по склону, чтобы подойти к человеку со спины.  
Рядом с камнями валялся лук, полупустой колчан и пояс с ножами для свежевания. Наверное, из компании тех же охотников, что сейчас приносили жертву в их храме. Ну что за люди? Разве непонятно, что подглядывание за богиней сведет на нет любые жертвы? Неслышно ступая по мягкому песку Дин подошел к нему сзади, хотя занятый наблюдением за купающимися охотник вряд ли услышал бы его, даже если бы он подъехал к нему на запряженной боевой колеснице.  
Одной рукой Дин зажал ему рот, а второй – сильно заломил руку назад. Охотник выгнулся, замычал, Дину пришлось приложить немалые усилия, чтобы удержать натренированного мужчину. Дин оттащил его от камней, ближе к лесу, чтобы он не смог достать свои ножи.  
\- Хватит дергаться, - прошипел он ему на ухо. – Я сейчас сниму руку с твоего рта, попробуй только пикнуть, понял?  
Охотник закивал, и Дин медленно разжал пальцы.  
\- Говори, ты кто такой?  
\- Актеон мое имя, я здесь охочусь.  
\- Ага, вижу, что охотишься.  
Дин медленно выпустил его руку, и Актеон недовольно потер вывернутое плечо.  
\- Тебе здесь нечего делать, - сказал Дин.  
\- Нечего? Это ведь Артемида там, среди нимф? Я всегда верил, что однажды увижу ее. О, она так прекрасна!..  
\- Да-да, - перебил его Дин. – А теперь собирай свои манатки и вали отсюда.  
Актеон прищурился.  
\- А ты кто здесь, чтобы командовать? Ох, постой, неужели ты и есть тот, о ком все говорили пару лет назад – охотник, принявший обет целомудрия в угоду Артемиде.  
\- Кто это говорил?  
\- Да все рапсоды Эллады! Муза Каллиопа принесла им весть.  
Дин покачал головой. Да уж, следовало ожидать, что такая новость не останется долго в кругу своих.  
\- Ну надо же, - сказал Актеон, - а ведь все думали, что тебя уже нет в живых, что Артемида тебя прирезала.  
\- Как видишь, нет. И раз уж мы это выяснили, давай-ка уходи поскорее, пока она не закончила принимать ванну и не узнала, что ты за ней подглядывал.  
\- Хм. – Актеон скрестил руки на груди. – Я понимаю, почему ты пытаешься от меня избавиться. Ты принял этот дурацкий обет, но так и не заслужил благосклонности богини. И в то же время я могу спокойно наблюдать ее в море. Думаешь, Светлоликая просто так предстала бы перед простым смертным во всей своей красе, если бы хотела, чтобы я просто убрался.  
Дин не знал, что и сказать. Актеон, знакомое имя. Наверняка про него есть миф. Дин надеялся, что там много кровавых подробностей. Охотник сейчас выглядел настоящим победителем. Дин посмотрел в сторону моря. Их уже заметили. Кастиэль, облаченный в свою тунику с красной каймой, приближался в окружении нимф.  
\- Ну все, чувак, ты попал. Мне тебя даже жалко.  
Актеон проследил за его взглядом и немедленно рухнул на колени.  
\- О, прекрасная! Я не верю, что вижу тебя, и все же это так!  
\- Кто это? – спросил Кастиэль у Дина.  
\- Сказал, что его зовут Актеон.  
\- Позволь мне припасть к твоим ногам. Твой закон строг, но я надеюсь, что взгляд твой смягчится при виде моих любовных страданий.  
\- Я в шоке, - предупредил Дин Кастиэля.  
\- Да, я, пожалуй, тоже.  
С этим влюбленным идиотом нужно было что-то делать, но они не успели ничего придумать, вперед выступила Бритомартис.  
\- Как ты смеешь? – возмущенно крикнула она. – Как посмел ты нарушить покой владычицы лесов столь низкой просьбой! Как ты смеешь посягать на священный выбор дочери Зевса?  
Кастиэль молчал. Неизвестно, на что рассчитывал Актеон, но он посмотрел на него, будто ожидал поддержки.  
\- Ты должен быть жестоко наказан! – продолжала Бритомартис. – На него нужно натравить нашу свору! Пусть загрызут его!  
Она вообще-то была ничего, просто, когда попадались вот такие охочие до тела Артемиды, у нее начинались припадки неконтролируемой ярости. И если бы не ее страсть натравливать на всех псов, то Дин даже считал бы их забавными.  
\- Бри совершенно права, - сказал Дин. – Давайте, я прикончу его.  
\- Это почему это ты? – возмутилась нимфа. – Он нанес оскорбление всем нам!  
\- Дин обнаружил его, пусть он и решит, что с ним делать, - сказал Кастиэль.  
Актеон видимо действительно верил, что у него есть шанс с богиней, поэтому после слов Кастиэля, он побелел, как морская пена. Дин собрал его пожитки и потянул его за локоть, поднимая с колен.  
\- Пошли, хватит надоедать дамам.  
Он повел его к каменной лестнице, где-то через сто ступенек от лестницы ответвлялась небольшая тропка, по которой можно было выйти из леса коротким путем с другой стороны склона.  
\- Ты пришел охотиться один? – спросил Дин.  
\- Нет! Мои друзья и мои псы дожидаются меня за скалой.  
\- Актеон!  
\- Что?  
\- Нет-нет, ничего.  
Дин вспомнил этот миф, он был довольно жестоким.  
Спуск с горы становился все круче, и Дин решил, что дальше идти нет смысла, они уже порядочно отошли от моря. Он положил руку на плечо Актеону. Тот вздрогнул.  
\- Убьешь меня? – с вызовом спросил он.  
\- Нет. Завтра Артемида навещает своего брата, Аполлона, она расскажет его музам историю. О том, как превратила навязчивого поклонника в оленя, а его затравили собственные псы. Ты ведь не хуже меня знаешь, как тут все работает. Через неделю все рапсоды на дорогах будут рассказывать эту историю. Тебе, наверное, будет лучше уехать куда-нибудь. На самом деле, чем дальше, тем лучше, потому что скоро тебя и собственные родители будут считать мертвым, пусть даже ты будешь стоять прямо перед ними.  
\- Ты не можешь убить меня?  
\- Я просто не хочу.  
Вдалеке послышался заливистый лай. Они подошли довольно близко к тому месту, где расположились на привал друзья Актеона.  
\- Слышишь? – спросил Дин. – Твои собаки уже почуяли оленя. Поохоться в последний раз с друзьями.  
Дин кинул на землю его снаряжение и отправился обратно вверх.  
\- Ты не должен был отпускать его, - раздался сверху голос Бритомартис.  
\- Бри! Ты следила за мной.  
\- Конечно! Надеялась посмотреть, как ты с ним разделаешься.  
Она спрыгнула с ели и пошла рядом с ним.  
\- И ты хочешь сказать, что я недостаточно его наказал?  
\- Нет, это может быть даже весело. Он будет платить всю оставшуюся жизнь, если только не решит покончить с собой. Только почему ты думаешь, что Артемида захочет рассказывать все это музам?  
\- Я ее попрошу.  
Бритомартис фыркнула. Дин легонько толкнул ее плечом и заработал игривый тычок под ребра.  
Бри была последней нимфой, с которой Дин все-таки уладил свои разногласия. Они все постепенно переходили «на его сторону». Кого-то прельстили стрелы, которые он делал из осины, и которые настигали цель вернее всего, кому-то он помог избавиться от назойливого поклонника, кого-то просто выслушивал. Они были странными и пугливыми, как рыбки. Но рыбок можно было прикормить. Бри сдалась последней, когда она бросилась в море со скалы, а Дин выловил ее из воды. Тоже от мужика какого-то бежала. Дин уже даже не пытался этого понять. Кас говорил, что нимфы в свите Артемиды – это невинные души девушек, умерших прежде, чем узнать плотские радости. Так что, наверное, стоило попросту не лезть в их бзики, а воспринимать такими, как есть.  
Так или иначе, Бри прониклась благодарностью. Она все еще считала, что Дин всего лишь ловчее остальных скрывает свой умысел насчет Артемиды, но теперь просто беззлобно подкалывала его этим.  
В храме их уже дожидались, чтобы начать пировать. Друзья Актеона оказались весьма щедрыми людьми, притаранили целого копченого быка и две огромных корзины - одну с фруктами и сладостями, вторую с жареной птицей. Дин оторвал себе большой кусок грудинки и плюхнулся рядом с Касом, который со вкусом обсасывал перепелиную косточку.  
\- Ну что, послал им зверя?  
\- Угу, медведя поднял.  
Такой обильной трапезы у них уже неделю не было, перекусывали только лепешками, оставшимися с прошлого жертвоприношения и свежими оливками, сорванными в садах у подножья гор. Никто из них особо не заморачивался приготовлением пищи. Всю дичь, которую они забивали на охоте, Кастиэль либо оживлял обратно, либо оставлял пришедшим в лес охотникам. Дин, может, и пожарил бы что-нибудь, но не на целую колонию прожорливых девчонок, которые хоть и были нимфами, а лопали за троих каждая. Так что они предпочитали навещать храмы Артемиды, в которых люди оставляли свои пожертвования и оставаться в тех лесах, пока они не закончатся. Не слишком напряжно. Иногда люди оставляли в качестве жертвы деньги. Нимфы этого не любили, они считали деньги бесполезными. Тогда Дин выгребал серебряные кругляшки, шел в город и покупал что-нибудь для Каса. Нимфы не удивлялись, когда он приносил ему тяжелые мужские оплечья, браслеты от доспехов или сандалии, рассчитанные на мужскую ногу. Себе он покупал только свитки с поэмами рапсодов, воспевающих деяния Геракла.  
\- Ты отпустил его? – спросил Кастиэль.  
\- Отпустил. Тебе кое-что нужно будет нашептать завтра музам.  
Дин пересказал ему примерный ход истории.  
\- Хм, хорошо, я скажу им, - без энтузиазма согласился Кастиэль.  
\- И что не так? Нужно было реально превратить его в оленя?  
\- Нет, - Кастиэль надолго замолк, даже прекратив есть, - я просто вдруг вспомнил…  
\- О чем? – мягко спросил Дин.  
Кастиэль выбросил кости, и, отерев пальцы о траву, взглянул на Дина.  
\- Как это, когда ты нравишься так. Не как некая сила, которую надо ублажать, а просто, как ты сам. Мне никогда это не казалось важным, у меня была сфера ответственности, я следил за ней. А теперь все это только мифы, к тому же многие из которых мы придумали сами. Я не ценил этого ничего, а теперь вспоминаю, сколько времени у меня уже не было ничего такого, лично для меня.  
У Дина тоже пропал аппетит. Он нашел в кустах запрятанные заготовки и принялся доделывать оставшиеся стрелы.

***  
На самом деле камень, который оккупировал Актеон, принадлежал Дину. Он первым нашел это место. Между ними был удобный зазор, не очень маленький, позволявший видеть достаточно большой кусок моря, но в то же время не слишком широкий, чтобы его могли заметить купающиеся нимфы. И отсюда можно было легко удрать и прикинуться, что ты только что из лесу вышел.  
Когда Дин увидел их в первый раз, у него просто челюсть отвалилась. Кастиэль стоял в море. Голый. Вода доходила ему до середины бедер, так что ничего не скрывала. Дин даже не сразу заметил, что вместе с ним воде находятся четыре нимфы, которые льют на него воду. Тогда он подумал, что если девчонки увидят его здесь, то скандал будет такой, что об этом миф сложат, а ему придется быть созвездием, пока их отсюда не перекинет, потому что вряд ли Кастиэлю удастся его отмазать перед общественным мнением. А потом он понял, что Кас ходит сюда постоянно. Это, видимо, был один из заведенных между ними ритуалов, вроде охоты или его визитов на Парнас.  
Тогда-то он и стал ходить за ними. Это было определенно выше его сил. Но как только Дин видел, как Бритомартис подносит Кастиэлю купальное покрывало, он встает, и они в сопровождении десятка нимф спускаются к морю, у него все из рук начинало валиться, и в конце концов он бросал все, чем бы ни занимался в данный момент, и шел за ними. Он всегда был крайне осторожен, отставал прилично, всегда выдерживал время, ходил одной и той же дорогой, которая хотя и была длиннее, но гарантировала, что его не заметят.  
Дин скинул сандалии и устроился за своим камнем.  
Кастиэль стоял спиной к нему. Нимфы набирали в ладоши воду и выливали ему на плечи. Дин смотрел, как она ручейками сбегает по его спине и ягодицам, и думал о его недавних словах.  
«Почему он думает, что у него нет этого внимания? Ведь оно есть… Почему он не видит?»  
\- Подглядываем? – осведомились сзади.  
Дин подскочил, ушиб руку и резко обернулся. Перед ним стоял Габриэль. Он тоже был в тунике, и его отличие состояло, быть может, лишь в том, что на его сандалиях трепыхались маленькие золотые крылышки.  
Так. Стоп. Гермес. Это ведь он…  
\- Гермес? – севшим голосом спросил Дин.  
\- О, да ты догадливый.  
Габриэль спрятался за камень вместе с ним и осторожно выглянул.  
\- Да-а, - протянул он, - вид превосходный. Я тебя понимаю.  
Дин нахмурился. Его нужно было убрать отсюда. Вот только он не знал, что именно сказать. Это ведь натурально Гермес, так? Очень влиятельный бог, и к тому же Дин еще не забыл свой провал с Аполлоном. Но тот хотя бы был больше сосредоточен на сестре. Если Дин ляпнет что-нибудь при нем, он может оказаться более въедливым. Но все же убрать его отсюда надо. Немедленно.  
\- Жаль, что ты не видишь Артемиду женщиной, - сказал Габриэль, не отрываясь от разглядывания. – Она была хороша! Такие, как ты, штабелями укладывались. Но могу поспорить, что тебя и так все устраивает.  
\- Габриэль! – выдохнул Дин.  
\- И снова выигрыш. Ты сегодня в ударе.  
\- Ну-ка отвали отсюда! - Дин с рычанием бросился на него.  
Габриэль не ожидал, и они свалились в воду. Из-за камня появился Кастиэль, спешно натягивающий тунику. Он внимательно посмотрел на Габриэля. Дин видел, как нахмурилась Бритомартис, готовая снова взвиться. Ее, наверное, останавливало только то, что на этот раз Дин отловил не простого смертного, а одного из олимпийцев.  
\- Ступайте, - сказал Кастиэль. И нимфы мгновенно перекинулись, уносясь в лес. - Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил он у Габриэля.  
\- Я? Что вы здесь делаете? Я имею в виду не Грецию, а здесь.  
\- А как ты думаешь?  
Габриэль перевел взгляд с Дина на Кастиэля и обратно.  
\- Ок-ок, давайте разберемся. Вы, что, не нашли Сэма?  
\- Его было трудно не найти, Габриэль, - спокойно сказал Кастиэль. - Ты же буквально свалил нас ему на голову.  
\- И почему вы не с ним?  
\- Он совершает подвиги, в Греции не сидит, ты и сам это знаешь, сейчас за коровами какими-то уехал.  
\- И что это оправдание, чтобы не следить за ним? Это же было твое собственное условие!  
\- Ты не можешь к нам придираться, Габриэль, - сказал Кастиэль.- мы выполняем твои требования, не вмешиваемся в дела Сэма, стараемся соответствовать времени и месту. Нам опасно за ним следить. Аполлон уже заподозрил в Дине неладное…  
\- По-моему я предупредил, что не на курорт вас отправляю.  
\- О нет, конечно, нет, - встрял Дин. – Но кто же мог подумать, что каждый момент нашего спокойствия будет тебе как кость в горле!  
Габриэль одарил его тяжелым взглядом.  
\- Кастиэль, я не могу поверить! Я рискую, помогая вам, а вы просто наслаждаетесь жизнью.  
\- Ну ладно, - Кастиэль сложил руки на груди, - чего ты хочешь?  
\- Я? Ничего не хочу. Кастиэль, это же вам нужно было одно снадобье, помнишь? Я пошел на риск, раскрывая вам его компоненты, а вам все пофигу. Вы наслаждаетесь жизнью, напрочь забыв, зачем вы тут собственно.  
\- Раскрывая компоненты? Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- О, отец небесный! Ты совсем идиот, да? У тебя, что, на уме только как бы покрасивее встать, чтобы он мог пялиться на твою задницу?!  
\- Эй! Я не пялился на его задницу.  
Габриэль развернулся к Дину всем телом.  
\- Ты. Пялился, - отчеканил он. Сокрушенно покачав головой, он строго посмотрел на Кастиэля. - Вам лучше немедленно найти Геракла, пока вся наша заварушка не оказалась для вас напрасной тратой времени.  
Они не успели даже рта раскрыть, как он исчез. Только воздух зарябило на секунду. Они с Кастиэлем переглянулись.  
\- Бритомартис! – крикнул Кастиэль. – Седлайте лошадей. И мою колесницу. Мы едем в Микены, обычной дорогой, по пути послушаем, о чем нынче поют рапсоды.  
Нимфа вопросительно глянула на Дина, но по его виду поняла, что богиня собралась не на прогулку.

В Микенах все готовились к встрече Геракла. Со дня на день он должен был пригнать к воротам стадо Гериона. Этот город уже ассоциировался у Дина с непрерывным праздником. На подступах говорили, что Эврисфею народные ликования не по нраву. Он ненавидел и боялся Геракла, и любовь людей к герою была ему противна. Все это рассказывалось со смехом, в виде анекдотов. Дин с Кастиэлем гуляли по городскому рынку, слушая объявления глашатаев и россказни рапсодов.  
Сэма им удалось увидеть только мельком, при передаче стада скотникам Эврифсея. Потом он с его колесничим скрылись в толпе, вероятно, уже зная, где, как и с кем будут отдыхать от тяжелого перехода.  
\- Ты не думаешь, что он имел в виду, что мы должны спрашивать у самого Сэма об этих компонентах?  
\- Если так, то было бы уже поздно, - резонно заметил Кастиэль. – Ведь тогда мы уже потеряли все, что было в предыдущих странах. А Габриэль сказал, что еще не поздно.

Они приходили в храм только после закрытия рынка. Нимфы скучали, потому что не хотели охотиться без Артемиды, а Кас тем временем помогал Дину восстановить картину путешествий Геракла.  
\- Мы можем посмотреть в энциклопедии, когда окажемся дома, - сказал как-то Дин.  
\- Если только уже не будет поздно.  
\- Ты обломщик.  
\- Совсем нет. Я просто пытаюсь перестраховаться.  
\- Кас, я знаю, - Дин с улыбкой уткнулся ему лбом в плечо. – Я тебя подкалываю, мне казалось, ты уже научился разбирать.  
\- Да, теперь у меня чаще получается.  
Дин скользнул щекой по его плечу и глубоко вдохнул его запах у самой шеи.  
\- А между прочим Гэйб был прав, я действительно на тебя пялился на море. – Кастиэль не ответил, и Дин сел. – Бри наверняка где-нибудь рядом, она прямо вездесущая.  
\- Она же нимфа, - заметил Кастиэль.  
\- Я знаю, - Дин осторожно провел ладонью по волосам Каса. – Я пойду, принесу нам поесть.  
Он встал, чувствуя, как его спину буравит взгляд Кастиэля.

Эврисфей не очень долго думал над новым заданием. Наверное, заготовил парочку, пока Сэм гонял коров Гериона. Уже через два дня все Микены говорили о новом походе в Аркадию, к садам Гесперид. Бритомартис, которая и сама была родом из Гесперид, была счастлива, что они собираются туда наведаться, и ей удастся проведать сестер.  
От колесницы Геракла и его спутников они решили не отставать надолго. Если Сэм и помнил мимолетную встречу с Дином, то было просто объяснить вторую опять же возле Микен. А то, что они случайно оказались попутчиками, так что ж с того, дорога-то одна для всех. Весь путь проделали практически вместе, останавливаясь на одних и тех же постоялых дворах. Кастиэля на его колеснице, запряженной ланями, Геракл с помощниками не видели, так что почти не обращали на Дина внимания. Только один раз племянник Геракла, Иолай, похвалил его жеребца. Это был тот же самый, что Кастиэль выбрал для Дина в первый раз в Микенах. С тех пор Дин хорошо научился с ним ладить.  
Они дошли с ними до реки Эридиан и остановились в последнем постоялом дворе.  
\- Дальше Геракл идет через Ливию, Египет и Кавказ до самой Гипербореи, - сказал Кастиэль. – Я не могу пойти туда, там владения других сфер.  
И они остались на Эридиане еще на три месяца.

***  
Дин с Кастиэлем зашли в уже привычный им кабак и обнаружили за своим столом Габриэля. На нем была темная шерстяная накидка, зато рядом с обычным деревянным кубком лежал кадуцей, безошибочно указывая на личность посетителя. Впрочем, посетители этого заведения обычно были настолько пьяны, что вряд ли обращали внимание на чью-то личность. Их бы и Зевс заинтересовал только в качестве собутыльника.  
\- В какое место ты привел даму, - сказал Габриэль Дину, когда они с Касом подошли к столу.  
\- Снова пришел читать лекции.  
\- Не-ет, - тот расплылся в улыбке, - вы стали такими умничками.  
\- Да, живем в отборной дыре. Тебя это должно устраивать.  
Габриэль подтолкнул к Дину свой кувшин.  
\- Почти не разбавленное. Будешь?  
\- Нет. Что ты там говорил о компонентах?  
\- О, задумались, наконец-то.  
\- Габриэль, - предупреждающе сказал Кас.  
\- Вы все их знаете. Я преподнес вам пищу на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой, но жевать и глотать за вас я не стану.  
Дин мрачно взглянул на него, подумав, как тут воспримут драку. Он уже достаточно изучил здешний контингент, чтобы уверенностью сказать - не удивятся. Кастиэль предупреждающе коснулся ладонью его колена.  
\- Не стоит Дин. Давай, я принесу тебе кубок.  
Он ушел к прилавку с бочками, оставив Дина наедине с Габриэлем.  
\- Ну? – спросил тот, как только Кастиэль удалился. – Все еще держишься своего обета? Я признаться, не поверил, когда услышал. Но мой братец Варахиил никогда не шутит, очень похож в этом плане на твоего дружочка.  
\- Это не твое дело.  
\- Да, не мое, кто спорит. Только это же Греция, тут перемывание костей всех и вся - это доолимпийский вид спорта. Если каждому греку есть дело до того, кто кому полез в постель, то чем ты лучше остальных?  
\- Тем, что я ни к кому не лезу?  
\- О, избавь меня!  
Вернулся Кастиэль с кувшином воды и двумя кубками. Налил вина Дину и себе.  
\- Не разбавляй мне, - сказал Дин, забирая свой стакан.  
Кастиэль долил себе воды и отпил немного.  
\- Я тут подумал, сад Гесперид ведь был одним из последних заданий Геракла.  
\- Предпоследним, - уточнил Габриэль.  
\- Значит, компонент скрыт где-то в его подвигах.  
Дин кинул взгляд на Габриэля. Тот заметил.  
\- Мне так приятно наблюдать за работой гигантов мысли.  
В трактире стукнула входная дверь.  
\- Возвращается! – крикнул мальчишка, сын трактирщика. – Геракл возвращается, и у него яблоки Гесперид, он достал их!  
Народ повалил на улицу. Дин с Касом выбрались в числе последних. Пьяное вино уже шумело в ушах. Если бы Дин знал, то, конечно, не стал бы пить, по крайней мере, неразбавленное. А теперь уже ноги подкашивались. Они догнали толпу.  
Все село смотрело на Атлантову дорогу. Ее стали так называть, когда Геракл ушел по ней за яблоками. Сейчас он возвращался обратно, а в его руках мерцали волшебные яблоки Гесперид.  
\- Остался один подвиг, - прошептал Кастиэль. – Эврисфей пошлет его в Аид, за Цербером.  
\- В Аид? – переспросил Дин.  
\- Не волнуйся, я за ним там присмотрю, - сказал сзади Габриэль.  
Дин с Касом обернулись посмотреть на него.  
Голова кружилась нещадно, и лицо Габриэля расплывалось, Слишком крепкое вино. Слишком. Наверное, даже крепче, чем на рынке в Микенах.  
«Надо было все-таки разбавить», - подумал Дин, проваливаясь в туман.


	6. Chapter 6

Хмель исчез, будто и не бывало. Вместо него был запах. Тяжелый и сладкий, сразу напомнивший курения, возжигавшиеся в храмах Шумера.  
\- Ну вот, снова, - пробормотал он.  
Он тяжело поднялся с пола и чуть не зажмурился. Стены, колонны, статуи, все в зале было покрыто золотом. Дин поднялся на локтях. В конце зала стоял алтарь, на котором в позе лотоса восседала статуя с чашей в руках. Дин подошел поближе, чтобы рассмотреть детали. Глаза у идола были закрыты. На лбу сверкала рубиновая капля.  
Индия? Очень похоже. Или что-то поблизости. В любом случае Дин не много знал про богов этого региона, значит, и гадать было бесполезно.  
Пол по бокам алтаря был уставлен белыми свечами, от них вероятно и исходил этот запах. Сандаловый, - вдруг понял Дин. Некоторые из них погасли, и он совершенно бездумно присел рядом, чтобы зажечь их.  
Снаружи доносился какой-то шум, грохот, будто гроза. Наверное, так и было. В любом случае высокие узкие окна были заперты, и Дин не нашел, как их открыть. Равно как и здоровую двухстворчатую дверь, высотой в два человеческих роста. «Добро пожаловать в Амаравати», - гласила надпись над ней. Странно, что она была внутри, а не снаружи, ну да ладно, мало ли какие тут порядки. Дин провел рукой по резным стенам и был уже готов продолжить экскурсию, как его взгляд задержался на одной из панелей. Он подошел к стене вплотную. Просто так и не заметишь, но резьба на стенах не была абстрактным узором. Она состояла из скрупулезно вылепленных барельефов человеческих тел, сплетенных в разных позах.  
\- Это учение, - раздался голос за его спиной.  
Дин обернулся.  
На алтаре вместо статуи в той же позе сидел Кастиэль. Он медленно отставил чашу и спустился с алтаря. Дин медленно подошел, словно боялся спугнуть.  
\- Твое? Учение.  
\- Ну вроде как, - рассмеялся Кастиэль.  
Дин погладил его по руке, вверх от запястья и задержался на его плече.  
\- Знаешь, где мы оказались? – спросил он шепотом.  
\- Индия, - так же тихо ответил Кастиэль. – Когда не знаю, осмотреться надо…  
\- Не осмотришься пока, на улице гроза, и дверь заперта.  
\- Жрецы так делали, - откликнулся Кастиэль, - запирались изнутри, чтобы вознести молитву.  
\- Я, значит, теперь жрец… - протянул Дин.  
\- Ты одет как жрец, - Кастиэль провел ладонью по складкам его одеяния.  
\- А ты мой бог? – уточнил Дин.  
Кастиэль поднял глаза и посмотрел ему в лицо. Дин положил ладонь ему на щеку, погладив большим пальцем уголок рта.  
\- Я в первый раз так счастлив, оказаться в новом месте. Обет этот дурацкий…  
\- Да, дурацкий, - согласился Кастиэль и обхватил его за шею.  
Кас распластал пальцы по его плечам и медленно погладил по рукам, сжимая крепкие бицепсы, потом по предплечьям, обхватил длинными пальцами запястья, словно сковывая его своей неумолимой хваткой, но тут же отпустил и скользнув дальше, переплел свои пальцы с Дином. Дин легонько сжал его ладонь, и тут же в глазах Кастиэля словно сдвинулся какой-то пласт, выпуская на волю неведомые силы. Он сдерживался. Если Дин раньше и мог подумать, что видел проявления эмоций у Кастиэля, то сейчас он понял, что все это время Кастиэль сдерживался. Теперь же он убирал все свои барьеры и заслоны.

Он первый поцеловал Дина, просто чмокнув в губы, и тогда Дин почувствовал себя свободным. Он не набрасывался на него, они целовались легко, пробуя друг друга, и теребя складки ткани, пытаясь избавиться от новой непривычной одежды.  
Дин потянул его вниз, на пол, и Кастиэль неловко встал на колени между его ног.  
Дин был готов. Полностью. Он и представить не мог, на какой мощный стояк способен его член. Он взял его в руку, слегка поглаживая. Кас склонил голову, наблюдая за его действиями. Он облизывался, а в его полуприкрытых глазах читалось вполне определенное желание. Дин был с ним абсолютно согласен, он провел пальцем по головке, собирая выступившую смазку. Кас схватил его за запястье, стремительно притягивая его руку к губам, и взял в рот его влажные пальцы, слизывая смазку и осторожно посасывая, словно стараясь распробовать получше. Дин вздрогнул от сладкой волны предвкушения. Если так приятно было его пальцам, то для его члена в этих бесподобных губах будет просто рай. Дин нетерпеливо освободился от его губ, напоследок погладив их и еще влажными пальцами скользнул по его щеке, провел по волосам и положив ладонь на затылок попробовал притянуть его голову. Кас немного подался вперед, он мимолетно улыбнулся, поняв, чего от него хочет Дин, но выполнять его желание не поспешил. Дин аж застонал, когда Кас остановился, больше не подчиняясь его требовательной руке. Кас трепетно дотронулся пальцами до головки, собирая остаток смазки, и слизнул ее. Дин вскинул бедра, прогибаясь в пояснице, просясь в этот сладкий рот, а Кастиэль принялся оглаживать его по груди, задержался на сосках, осторожно сжимая их между пальцами, потом поцеловал потемневшие твердые комочки, успокаивая их языком. Дин вскинулся снова, стараясь хотя бы прижаться к нему, дать своему члену почувствовать близость его плоти, и Кастиэль подхвати его под бедра и ягодицы, удерживая его навесу.  
Старательно обходя вниманием его член, Кастиэль потерся носом о его мошонку, лениво втянул в рот одно яичко, потом второе, провел языком по промежности до ануса, но лишь слегка коснулся входа и вновь вернулся к мошонке. К этому моменту Дину уже было понятно, что как только Кас коснется своими дивными губами его члена, ему долго не продержаться, он чувствовал дрожь, которая рождалась где-то на кончиках его пальцев, когда он касался Кастиэля и проходя разрядом через все тело отзывалась в паху новым сладострастным спазмом.  
Головку обожгло жарким дыханием, и Дин чуть не вскрикнул. Он погружался в его жаркий рот думая только о том, чтобы не кончить немедленно. Его ствол обвил влажный язык, осторожно лаская венки. Дин глянул вниз и увидел, что Кастиэль взял его в рот практически полностью. Еще немножко и он погрузится в него полностью. Дин зажмурился, словно от яркого солнца, он чувствовал, как поджимаются яйца, и он отчаянно сжался, не желая конца этого блаженства.  
Неожиданно Кастиэль выпустил его изо рта и прижался к нему. Дин дернулся, когда его член, только что окутанный восхитительным влажным жаром вдруг снова оказался без внимания. Кастиэль прижался губами Дину к уху.  
\- Кончи, Дин. Если хочешь, кончи, - зашептал он ему на ухо, попутно обводя языком раковину, - я сделаю тебя твердым снова, столько раз, сколько ты сможешь выдержать, я на это способен и ты тоже. Не отказывай себе в удовольствии, я хочу, чтобы ты получил его как можно больше.  
Дин повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. У Каса глаза потемнели, словно море в бурю, такие же бешеные и неукротимые. Он притянул Каса к себе, сам целуя его. Кас перехватил инициативу, обхватив губами его язык. Это вернуло мысли Дина к их прерванному занятию. И он слегка надавил Касу на плечи, прося вернуться вниз. Кастиэль послушно скользнул к его члену, не дразня уже больше.  
Разрешение Кастиэля странным образом притормозило Дина. Без необходимости сдерживаться, Дин расслабился и позволил удовольствию расцвети в полную силу, наслаждаться каждой его вспышкой, когда Кас проводил по нему языком или принимался с силой сосать. Он опустился до конца, и Дин ощутил, как головка уткнулась в упругие стенки горла. Он двинул бедрами, намереваясь трахнуть его в рот, но тут Кас сглотнул, его узкая глотка сжалась вокруг члена, и Дин кончил, изливаясь ему в рот.  
Оргазм пронзительной волной прокатился по телу и на какой-то момент не оставил в сознании ничего, кроме слепящего белого света. Постепенно он потускнел, превратился в жаркую тьму, и лишь потом Дин снова начал ощущать свое тело. Кастиэль лежал на нем – это было первое, что он почувствовал, даже раньше, чем успел стук собственного сердца услышать.  
Кас дождался, пока из Дина не вытечет последняя капля, выпустил изо рта обмякший член и лег сверху довольно облизываясь.  
\- Супер! – выдохнул Дин, целуя его в солоноватые губы.  
\- Это еще не все.  
\- Конечно не все. К счастью, на улице гроза, и мы тут заперты.  
\- Гроза? – переспросил Кастиэль.  
\- Ага, не слышишь, как громыхает? И льет, как из ведра.  
Кастиэль выбрался из его объятий и пошел к окну. Дин приподнялся на локте, чтобы последить за ним. Сколько раз он уже оценивал этот вид, теперь даже не верилось, что он наконец может получить эту красоту. Ожидание определенно того стоило.  
Кастиэль подергал створки у ближайшего окна.  
\- Здесь заперто, - заметил он.  
\- Да, я уже проверил, - сказал Дин.  
Кастиэль улыбнулся и, бросив на него взгляд, прошествовал к другому окну. Он совершенно точно осознавал, что Дин сейчас наблюдает за каждым его шагом.  
\- Они все закрыты, Кас. - Дин встал и подошел к нему. - Я считаю и правильно, солнечный свет, сырость, это все вредит… статуям. – Он поцеловал его в шею сзади. - И вообще не способствует молитвенному настрою.  
Он сгреб Кастиэля за талию.  
\- Ты разве не хочешь попробовать выйти? – спросил Кастиэль.  
\- Гроза же.  
\- Ну хоть, посмотрим, где мы именно?  
Наверное, лучше просто открыть эту чертову дверь, чтобы он удовлетворил свое любопытство, и они могли вернуться к начатому. У Дина еще были планы на сегодня.  
\- Так, давай посмотрим, где тут может быть ключ. – Дин осмотрел залу. – Не знаешь, где их держали?  
\- В каком-нибудь укромном месте.  
Дин не представлял, где тут может быть укромное место. Он стоял у двери и рыскал глазами по стенам, нишам, оконным переплетам, шагнул вперед, даже не представляя, куда пойдет, и совершенно неожиданно для себя оказался у алтаря. На нем стояла чаша, которую держал Кастиэль. Дин поднял ее и увидел ключ. У ключа была золотая головка с такой же рубиновой каплей, как и у идола.  
\- Нашел? - спросил Кастиэль.  
Он уже снова задрапировался в свой саронг. Дин быстро нацепил свой, стараясь не сосредотачиваться на конкретных действиях. Так было проще освоить простейшие навыки чужого мира. Он думал о ключе. Откуда он взялся под этой чашей?  
Подходя к двери, Дин подумал, что больше всего ему бы сейчас хотелось закинуть ключ в угол и никуда не выходить отсюда еще очень долго. Мысль была нехорошей, слишком отчаянной. Он притянул к себе Каса за смятый край саронга.  
\- Может, не пойдем никуда? Останемся здесь…  
Кастиэль молча смотрел на него снизу вверх.  
\- Ладно-ладно, ты настырная зануда, – Дин поцеловал его в макушку.  
Замок в двери повернулся не сразу. Заржавел что ли? И когда только успел? Не год же он тут сидит. Может от дождя?  
Дверь распахнулась сама. Там не было дождя. Только огромный холл. Золотая колоннада уходила вдаль и терялась из вида. Дин посмотрел себе под ноги и покачнулся. Пола как такового тоже не было. Вместо него были его куски. Плитки, расположенные в каком-то странном порядке, через пустые места можно было видеть нижние этажи этого странного здания, такие же роскошные и пустые.  
\- Ну ни хрена! Где мы, Кас?!  
Никто ему не ответил.  
Дин обернулся. Ни Кастиэля, ни двери, из которой он вышел, не было.  
\- Что за…  
Дин распластал пальцы по стене, не в силах пошевелиться. Он не знал, куда ему идти, и главное – как? Да он вообще не хотел никуда. Он собирался просто выглянуть наружу, постоять на крылечке с Касом, и уволочь его обратно в храм. А теперь – где Кас? Его же надо найти! Дин сделал три глубоких вдоха и попробовал ногой одну из висящий в воздухе плиток. Вроде бы устойчивая. Дин встал на нее, попробовал следующую.  
Неуклюже преодолев несколько подобных островков, он осознал, что его тело не может вспомнить этих упражнений. На чьем бы месте он тут не оказался, в жизни того человека не было подобных выкрутасов. Так что все это происходило исключительно с ним. Только почему, черт побери, это происходило?  
Дин прыгнул на следующую ступеньку, чуть ниже уровнем и промахнулся. Она лишь немного качнулась под его ногой, и он соскользнул. Ухватился было за нее же, но она была слишком гладкой, а его ладони взмокли от напряжения. Дин не мог в это поверить, но он падал в пропасть.

А потом он очнулся на полу в доме Бобби. Тикали часы, а за окном громыхала гроза. Дин подскочил.  
\- Бобби! – позвал он. – Бобби!  
\- Сюда, Дин, быстрее!  
Это в гостиной. Дин сорвался с места и вылетел из комнаты на втором этаже, перепрыгивая через три ступеньки, преодолел лестницу.  
На ковре в гостиной лежал Сэм. Ничего не понимающий Бобби сидел в своей коляске с телефоном в руке.  
\- Он ранен, Дин, я звоню 911.  
Дин подбежал и упал на колени рядом с Сэмом. Кровь была повсюду, покрывала каждый сантиметр его кожи, хотя Дин и не видел самих ран. Сэм был без сознания, только хрипел, с трудом втягивая и выталкивая из легких воздух.  
\- Сэмми, - прошептал Дин.  
\- Дьявол! Дин, что с ним?! – спросил Бобби, повесив трубку.  
\- Я не знаю.  
\- Да где вы хоть были то?  
Дин помотал головой. Он не мог поверить.  
Скорая приехала через пятнадцать минут. Врач, привлекательная индианка, резким непререкаемым тоном попросила оставить ее с пациентом.  
\- Я знал, что этот чертов ублюдок сотворит с ним что-то подобное, - сказал Бобби.  
И Дину ничего не оставалось, кроме как согласиться.  
Он провел долгие два часа перед окном, глядя, как дождь неистово хлещет по капотам ржавых машин. Если он не думал о Сэме, мысли моментально перескакивали на Каса. Что с ним? Куда он пропал? Почему до сих пор не появился? Что это вообще было? И было ли что-нибудь?  
За окном потихоньку темнело, и теперь вместо дождя Дин видел собственное отражение. Он не хотел себя видеть.  
Навестить Сэма? Врач, должно быть, уже ушла.  
В спальне горела лишь одна свеча. Дин подошел к кровати Сэма и всмотрелся в осунувшееся лицо брата.  
Почему он был так беспечен все это время? Сэм не умеет сражаться с драконами, не умеет фехтовать с чудо-людьми и укрощать чудовищ. Почему же он думал, что все эти подвиги пройдут для его брата даром? Потому что это мифы? Но Сэм не герой мифа. И может в той реальности раны героев и излечивались чудодейственным образом, но у Сэма в реальной жизни они никуда не делись.  
\- Вам нельзя здесь находиться, - строго произнес женский голос.  
На него, сурово сдвинув брови, смотрела врач.  
\- Почему нельзя? – спросил озадаченный Дин.  
\- Что значит, почему? Я только что сменила повязки на ранах от зубов дракона.  
Дин моргнул.  
\- Зубов дракона? Серьезно? - Он прищурился, а потом посмотрел на перебинтованную грудь Сэма. – Я никогда не видел, какие раны остаются от зубов дракона. Можно посмотреть?  
Он принялся развязывать повязку.  
\- Я же сказала, что только-только перевязала его!  
Дин посмотрел на нее и остолбенел с бинтом в руках. Вместо брючного костюма и халата, в которых она приехала, на ней был женский саронг из колышущейся материи. Она улыбалась.  
\- Мне сказали, что у меня будет серьезный противник, и я приготовилась к бою. Но вижу, что только немного повеселюсь.  
Дин опустил глаза. Сэма не было. Там, где только что была его кровать, стоял каменный постамент с мраморной фигурой лежащего человека, чертами лица напоминавшего Сэма.  
Дин отшатнулся.  
\- Как я и сказала – легче легкого, - пропела индианка.  
\- Кто ты? – спросил Дин.  
Женщина склонила голову, испытывающее глядя на него.  
\- Ты такой странный. И такой беспомощный.  
Не отдавая отчета в собственных действиях, Дин опустил руку в карман. Там лежал ключ с головкой, украшенной рубиновой каплей. Тот же самый, что он нашел в индийском храме. Дин повернулся, вставил ключ в замок ближайшей двери и вышел из комнаты.  
Перед ним был коридор с фрагментарным полом.  
\- Дин! – окликнули его.  
На противоположной стороне коридора стоял Кастиэль.  
\- Кас!  
Дин заозирался, выискивая плитку рядом, поспешно проверил ее на устойчивость и прыгнул. Он торопился, и уже на последней плитке все же поскользнулся. Кастиэль поймал его за руку и втащил в дверной проем.  
Дин схватился за него, как только оказался на ногах. Сдавил в объятиях, пытаясь унять собственную дрожь.  
\- Боже, Кас, где мы?  
\- Не знаю, - задушено прошептал тот. Но никаких попыток освободиться не сделал.  
Дин сцепил руки у него на пояснице и, чуть приподняв над полом, впился в его рот.  
По крайней мере, они вместе, а выяснить что да как можно и по ходу. Хотя раньше не случалось такого, чтобы Кас совсем ничего не знал об их текущем местопребывании.  
Дин поставил его на пол и посмотрел ему в глаза. В них лучилась безмятежность, появлявшаяся всегда, если ему было хорошо и спокойно. Кас застыл, выжидающе гладя на Дина.  
Тот сжал губы. Ему не хотелось бы задавать этот вопрос, но он должен был.  
\- Ты ведь не он, так? – осторожно спросил Дин.  
В глазах у Кастиэля появилось сожаление.  
\- Нет.  
Дин отпрянул.  
\- Кто ты?  
\- Ты знаешь.  
Дин огляделся. Глухая квадратная комната, каменные стены, каменный пол, светильники на стенах. Алтаря не было, зато подставки со свечами по всему периметру.  
\- Здесь все не настоящее. Как и там, с Сэмом, и… и в храме…  
\- Ты не правильно формулируешь, - сказал двойник Кастиэля. – Здесь нет ненастоящего. Здесь есть твое и чужое.  
\- И что же здесь мое?  
\- Ты сам можешь это узнать.  
У Дина было не то состояние, чтобы вести путанные разговоры, он отошел к стене и принялся тушить свечи пальцами. Однако фитили не долго оставались без огня. Дин не успевал загасить и трех штук, как они снова начинали тлеть, и на них расцветал язычок пламени.  
Двойник подошел сзади.  
\- Уйди, - процедил Дин.  
\- Если бы ты этого действительно хотел, то меня бы уже здесь не было.  
\- Тогда я уйду!  
Он решительно пересек комнату, перешагнул порог и снова оказался на краю пропасти. Только теперь внизу были не этажи этого странного дворца. У него под ногами был ад. Именно такой, каким он его помнил. Дин зажмурился и замотал головой.  
\- Это наваждение. Наваждение, - повторял он про себя. – Этого нет.  
\- И как только догадался? - спросил женский голос. Она стояла на одной из парящих плиток, совершенно не испытывая неудобства. – Я хочу знать, кто ты! - сказала она.  
\- А я хочу знать, кто ты, но мне от этого не легче, - выплюнул Дин. – Так что будем страдать от неизвестности вместе.  
Дверь в зал все еще была за его спиной. Он чувствовал тепло и сандаловый запах свечей.  
\- Иди внутрь, Дин, - спокойно сказал ему двойник.  
И Дин послушался.  
В этой комнате не было окон, но языки пламени на свечах тревожно плясали, будто от сильного сквозняка. Напротив дверного проема на стене появилась надпись: «Иллюзия, обман, наваждение. Майя захватывает разум, делая его послушным своей воле». Дин перечитал ее два раза.  
\- Наваждение? Правда что ли? – спросил он у двойника.  
Тот сидел на полу в позе лотоса.  
\- Или я сплю? Хотя какая разница. Все равно я ничего не могу поделать.  
\- Почему? - удивился двойник.  
\- А как можно что-то поделать со сном?  
\- Во-первых, ты не спишь. Наваждение это всего лишь наваждение. Ты уже знаешь, что здесь есть твое и чужое. Тебе нужно просто разделить их.  
\- Я не понимаю.  
\- Пусть ты во власти наваждения, Дин. Но это не значит, что в твоей голове происходит лишь то, что хочет Иллюзия. Ты не пустой сосуд, тебя нельзя просто наполнить чем угодно. У тебя в любом случае будет что-то, чем ты можешь распоряжаться по свому усмотрению.  
\- Что, например?  
\- Твои знания, твои фантазии, много чего.  
Дин тяжело опустился на пол напротив него и потер глаза. Он был не готов к такому, выбит из колеи. Когда он снова посмотрел на двойника, тот сидел, обхватив себя за обнаженные плечи. Дин почувствовал себя неловко, но двойник только понимающе улыбнулся.  
\- Может быть, тебе позвать Кастиэля? – предложил он.  
\- Это возможно?  
\- Всегда главное пробовать.  
\- И как его позвать?  
Двойник пожал плечами.  
\- Кас! – крикнул Дин в потолок. – Кастиэль! Ты слышишь меня?! Кас!  
Он остановился. У двойника за спиной медленно развернулись два абсолютно черных крыла. Он посмотрел себе через плечо.  
\- Они очень красивые, Дин, - изогнув крыло, он погладил оперение. - Попробуй позвать его здешним именем?  
Точно. Если иллюзия наведена какой-то здешней силой, значит тут ее правила. Она может не знать, кто такой Кастиэль, но не сможет не пропустить известного ей бога.  
\- И как тебя здесь зовут?  
Двойник поджал губы.  
\- Я часть твоего разума, Дин, - он указал на крылья, как на доказательство, - я знаю только то, что знаешь ты.  
Дин сказал бы ему, что в таком случае он бесполезен, но у него не мог повернуться язык сказать такое в глаза Кастиэлю, пусть даже не настоящему.  
\- И как узнать?  
\- Дин. Ты же знаешь, что Кастиэль не бросил бы тебя одного в такой ситуации, он наверняка пытается достучаться до тебя. Попробуй услышать его.  
Что ж, пожалуй других вариантов не было. И первым делом Дин последовал совету буквально – прислушался. Конечно, ничего кроме грохотавшей за стенами грозы, не услышал. На стене, под потолком вдруг начал крошиться камень. Дин встал, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит, и когда оказался совсем рядом, в камне была высечена еще одна надпись. «Неумолимая ваджра Индры Индры разит врагов в жестоком бою», - гласила она.  
Что за ерунда? Тоже иллюзия? Дин попятился к двери.  
\- Ты извини, - сказал он двойнику, - Мне надо поискать…  
Тот сидел, закутавшись в черные крылья, и спокойно взирал на него.  
В коридоре, под висящими в воздухе плитками, по-прежнему был ад. Дин глубоко вздохнул и подавил первое желание вернуться обратно и просидеть целую вечность среди успокаивающих огоньков свечей. Но нет, бездействие в конце концов стало бы еще хуже.  
Дин ступил на первую плитку, ад взвыл миллиардом страдальческих воплей. Дин застыл, пытаясь думать о чем-нибудь другом. О Кастиэле, о Сэме, который сейчас добывает что-то. Он достанет, что там ему нужно, и они уйдут отсюда. Но могут пройти годы…  
\- Я могла бы прекратить это, - сказала Иллюзия. Она снова возникла перед Дином. Всего в нескольких плитках, а кажется, что до нее много миль. – Мне тоже не хочется возиться тут целую вечность. Так что может, договоримся?  
\- О чем?  
\- Ты принесешь мне амриту, а я позволю тебе выйти из иллюзии.  
\- Что принести? – переспросил Дин.  
Она непонимающе нахмурилась.  
Вопли страдальцев стали четче, и Дин уже начал узнавать некоторые. Он зажал уши руками, но крики все равно были слышны слишком четко.  
\- Принеси мне амриту, - повторила женщина.  
И вдруг из-под плиток рванул огонь, заглушил своим ревом адский вой, закрыл от глаз Дина Иллюзию. Дин отпрянул от него и упал на совершенно обычный твердый пол. Огонь исчез. Дин оглянулся, встал, попробовал переступить с ноги на ногу. Пол никуда не исчезал. И тогда Дин быстро побежал по коридору. Просто вперед, изо всех сил, чтобы хотя бы забыться в ровном ритме своего дыхания. Однако, к его досаде, через пару поворотов коридор закончился дверью. Не долго думая, Дин достал из кармана ключ и открыл ее.  
Он снова был в том же зале, где и пришел в себя после перемещения. На полу все еще валялась какая-то деталь от одеяния Каса, которую тот в спешке не потрудился надеть. По-прежнему горели свечи, но статуи бога на алтаре не было, только чаша осталась.  
Дин подошел ближе. Раньше у алтаря была гладкая поверхность, а теперь словно покрыта резьбой. Дин поднял чашу и прочитал: «Амрита – божественный напиток бессмертия». Дин склонил голову. Слова о чудодейственных свойствах содержимого чаши заинтересовали его исключительно потому, что заполнили пробел в знаниях. Но главная интрига была в самих словах. Как там говорил двойник Каса? Есть твое и есть чужое. Это точно было не его, ибо он всего этого не знал. Но зачем той ведьме снабжать его информацией? Особенно такой, после которой он точно ничего ей приносить не станет?  
Жрец, - вдруг понял Дин. Этот жрец, на месте которого он оказался, это его знания. Если задаться каким-то вопросом, всплывают ответы из его разума.  
\- Мне нужно знать имя Каса, - вслух сказал Дин.  
Будто желание Санта-Клаусу загадал. Он тут же осознал, что вероятно и звучало это столь же наивно, как детские просьбы в окошко. Откуда жрецу знать, кто такой Кастиэль?  
Дин обернулся, и чуть не выронил чашу с драгоценным напитком. По обе стороны зала стояли идолы богов. Их ряды протянулся до самой золоченой двери, которая была теперь далеко-далеко.  
\- Предлагаешь мне выбрать из всех, кого знаешь? – усмехнулся Дин. – Ну да, что тебе еще остается.  
Он поставил чашу обратно на алтарь, снова гладкий, и медленно пошел сквозь строй, рассматривая статуи. У некоторых было по восемь рук, у других по четыре лица, кто-то сидел в позе лотоса, кто-то словно собирался броситься в пляс. В их руках были жезлы, невиданное оружие, змеи, человеческие черепа.  
Поиск усложнялся тем, что насколько Дин понял, Кастиэль всегда менял сферы ответственности, как и другие ангелы-боги. Они были уже в четырех странах, почему он ни разу не расспрашивал Кастиэля, где он был кем? Сейчас казалось вполне естественным, что это стоило выяснить в первую очередь. Наверное, для ангелов это было, как играть в Мафию. Никому не интересно все время быть Мафией или Гражданским. А вот если вы меняетесь, то становится забавно.  
И еще в одном Дин был уверен практически на сто процентов – вряд ли сфера ответственности Каса имеет что-то общее с тем, что он видел на стенах этого зала. К сожалению.  
Его жутко отвлекал шум грозы за окном. Вообще-то он читал, что в Индии дождь может идти неделями.  
Он уже порядочно отошел от алтаря, и ему было еще очень далеко до двери. Темнота храма рассеивалась лишь огнем, горевшим в ладонях у всех ипостасей бога Агни. Дин специально наклонился к одной и прочитал имя. А еще он засмотрелся на лица идолов, поэтому чуть не споткнулся об лежавшее прямо в проходе тело.  
Дин склонился над ним и чуть не отпрянул от ужаса. Перед ним лежал мертвый Кастиэль. Пол покачнулся, но вовсе не от того, что его снова уносило в другой мир.  
\- Нет-нет-нет, - повторял Дин, пятясь назад.  
Но тело Каса так и не удалялось. Он лежал на полу, голубые глаза были распахнуты и смотрели прямо в потолок. Дин уже видел это, давно, во льдах, но он же вытащил его.  
\- Я сказала тебе, что нужно делать, - раздался у него в голове голос Иллюзии. - Все очень просто, ты сможешь уйти и будешь с ним, кем бы он ни был. Подумай, тебе ведь должно быть все равно. Ты чужой. Ради чего тебе мучаться?  
Дин перестал пятиться и встал на колени у тела Каса. Этого не могло быть. Это не он, просто еще одно наваждение. Черты лица у трупа исказились, поплыли, превращая лицо в маску. Конечно, - продолжал убеждать себя Дин. – Кас где-то рядом, нужно позвать его, и он его вытащит отсюда. Тело превратилось в мрамор.  
Дин вскочил на ноги и быстро пошел дальше вдоль рядов статуй. Каса надо найти. Он где-то здесь. Он всмотрелся в лицо Индры, освещенное близким огоньком в руках Агни. Перевел взгляд на самого бога огня. Пламя горело прямо у него на ладонях, смазанных специальным маслом. Дин поднес руку к горячим языкам.  
В том странном дворце огонь был повсюду, начиная с этого зала, маленькой комнатки, даже его иллюзии о Сэме. Ничего странного в этом и не было. Дин уже почти забыл, как вообще выглядит электрический свет.  
\- Огонь? – тихо спросил Дин. – Агни, ты придешь ко мне?  
Гроза за окном стала громче. Загипнотизированный огоньком в руках идола, Дин пропустил звук распахнувшихся дверей. И вздрогнул только, когда статуи разом исчезли.  
К нему шел Кастиэль. В странной набедренной повязке, металлическом поясе и причудливых ожерельях, сковавших его грудь и плечи. У него во лбу сверкала рубиновая капля, а руки по локоть были в огне.  
\- Дин, - сказал он, подходя невозможно близко. – Я думал, ты никогда не догадаешься!  
О чем? – хотел спросить Дин. Но не стал.  
Кастиэль дотронулся до его плеча. Пламя на его руках совсем не обжигало, только щекоталось немного.  
\- Пойдем отсюда.  
Дин послушно пошел следом.  
\- Представляешь, я очнулся, прямо посреди битвы, - говорил Кастиэль преувеличенно бодрым тоном. - В голове пусто, а кругом асуры наступают, чуть не прибили, честное слово. И главное, все это на глазах у Индры. Хорошо еще, что в бою ему не до того.  
\- Кас о чем ты? – перебил его Дин. – И куда мы идем?  
\- Мы же в Амаравати, божественном городе Индры. Он был осажден асурами. Они теперь часто с богами воюют, и надо же нам было оказаться в самом эпицентре сражения!  
\- За амриту? – наугад спросил Дин.  
\- Да, а ты откуда знаешь? – удивился Кастиэль.  
\- Память, - Дин покрутил пальцем у виска. – Я вытащил кое-что из того, что знал этот жрец. Кто он такой, кстати?  
\- Хранитель божественного напитка. Запирался в святилище и отгонял асуров своими способами. Это обычно были люди, сравнявшиеся с богами по силе духа. Поэтому асуры послали к нему Майю, чтобы пробить его защиту, а тут ты. Я пытался прийти тебе на помощь, как только выдавался момент. – Кастиэль остановился. – Представляю, как тебе было сложно.  
\- Да уж. – Дин внимательно всмотрелся в его лицо.  
И что он видел из его иллюзии? Или предпочтет сделать вид, что ничего не видел?  
\- Куда мы идем? – снова спросил он.  
\- Ты должен кое-что увидеть.  
\- Что?  
\- Сюрприз? – улыбнулся Кас.  
\- Мне кажется, после сегодняшнего, у меня начнется аллергия на сюрпризы.  
Кастиэль открыл перед ним дверь.  
Они вышли на балкон, и Дин наконец смог увидеть, где он провел весь этот адский день. Сияющие белые стены дворца, расписанные золотом и киноварью, уходили далеко в облака. Перед дворцом расположилась широкая площадь, которая сейчас вся была забита людьми. Или может и не людьми, раз они в каком-то особом городе. Кто-то, увидев его, махал ему в знак приветствия, кто-то почтительно кланялся. А на постаменте стоял Сэм. Живой и здоровый. Он разговаривал с высоким красивым мужчиной, облаченном в золотые одежды.  
\- Видишь? – шепнул Кастиэль. - Арджуна помогал справиться с асурами. В награду он получит от Индры глоток амриты.  
\- Угу.  
Дин без особого восторга смотрел на ликующую толпу. Вот опять какое-то эпохальное действо. Сэм в его центре, все просто прекрасно.  
\- Ты устал? – спросил Кастиэль.  
\- Немного, - буркнул Дин.  
Толпа была слишком яркой и шумной. Он весь день провел в полутемных помещениях. И да, наверное, он действительно устал.  
\- Хотя это город принадлежит Индре, тут есть и более уединенные места, - сказал Кастиэль.  
Дин посмотрел на него. Кастиэль улыбался, едва сдерживая радость, уже игравшую в глазах.  
\- Я хочу сказать, мы потом могли пойти куда-нибудь, поговорить… - И он переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Дина.  
\- Кас, - выдохнул Дин.  
Он осторожно погладил его по щеке. Небритый, как всегда. Это сейчас казалось такой родной деталью. Внизу была толпа, но какая разница, все они сейчас смотрели, как герой Арджуна пьет свою амриту.  
Дин потянулся к Касу, и тут балкон словно качнуло.  
Только не сейчас! – мелькнуло у него в голове.


	7. Chapter 7

Дин покачнулся, сидя на лошади. Животное под ним тревожно всхрапнуло, почуяв подмену всадника. Дин успокаивающе потрепал ее по холке. Все хорошо.  
Копыта лошади месили вязкую дорожную грязь, в лицо моросил дождь. Был день, но небо было серым и низким.  
Он ехал сбоку какой-то телеги, содержимое которой было затянуто рогожей. Впереди него покачивалась спина еще одного всадника, облаченного в доспехи, к седлу его лошади было приторочено копье и небольшой приседельный щит. Дин опустил глаза и понял, что он сам снаряжен точно так же.  
Он оглянулся. Вереница повозок, крытых и открытых, растянулась далеко вперед и назад. И вдоль всего обоза ехали охранники, облаченные точно так же как и Дин. Многие из них были в шлемах, некоторые с закутанными лицами. Каждый смотрел исключительно перед собой, не разговаривая, ни с соседями, ни с возницами телег и повозок. Мрачная процессия больше всего походила на маленькую армию. А может и не маленькую, он же не видел истинных ее размеров.  
Дин закрыл глаза и попытался вызвать чужую память. После короткого приключения в Индии образы стали ярче. Он видел тронный зал какого-то замка с высокими окнами, людей, которые были чем-то встревожены. Даже обрывки разговоров всплывали, чей-то убежденный крик, мольбы женщин, жарко спорящие голоса. Разум уже довольно хорошо распознавал древние языки, но Дин все равно не мог понять и половины из-за обилия имен и названий, из которых он не знал ни одного. Их занесло в совершенно незнакомый для него мир.  
Дин с ностальгией вспомнил Грецию, там все казалось так легко. Почти все.  
\- Дин!  
Он обернулся и увидел бежавшего вдоль обоза Каса, облаченного в какую-то длинную хламиду с подобием доспехов поверх нее. Его голову охватывал золотой обруч с полумесяцем на лбу.  
Слава богу.  
Дин убедился, что никто на него не смотрит, и протянул руку Кастиэлю, помогая ему забраться на лошадь.  
Кас быстро обвил его талию руками, забираясь ладонями под плащ.  
\- Ну вот, все по новой, - тихо сказал Дин.  
\- Ирландия, - коротко сообщил Кастиэль ему на ухо.  
Пусть Ирландия.  
\- Как твое имя здесь? - спросил Дин.  
\- Диан Кехт.  
\- Впервые слышу.  
\- Это ничего.  
Дин почувствовал, как Кастиэль прижимается щекой к его спине, и украдкой погладил его пальцы.  
\- Если эти приходы не обманывают меня, мы уже несколько часов в пути. Остановимся на привал, погреемся, разберемся. – В его ладони пальцы Касса стали теплыми, и Дин крепче перехватил его запястье. – Хорошо все-таки, что ты пришел. А то идти так часами и только грязь месить, тоска страшная. И ведь никто даже взглядом не перекинется, будто мы тут хороним кого. А может и правда хороним… Дин помолчал, прежде чем задать волнующий его вопрос. – Кас, а ты тут бог чего?  
\- В основном - врачевания.  
\- Ммм, и никаких тормозных дополнений?..  
Кастиэль ткнулся лбом ему между лопаток. Кажется, он беззвучно смеялся.  
\- Кас?  
\- Нет, - весело откликнулся тот. – Ничего такого.  
\- Ага.  
Дин поерзал в седле и плотнее прижался спиной к Кассу.  
Привал объявили только через час.  
Во время общей суеты с расстановкой походных палаток, Дин уличил момент и скрылся в лесу, таща за собой Каса. Далеко они не отошли. Оказались в небольшой роще, и Дин тут же прижал Кастиэля к ближайшему дереву.  
Он обнял его за талию, другую руку запустил в волосы, скользя пальцами по гладкому металлическому обручу.  
Они целовались, пока воздуха хватало, делали вздох и опять бросались в поцелуй.  
Где-то поблизости хрустнула ветка, потом раздался стук походного топорика.  
\- Ты сухое руби! – крикнул кто-то. – А то сейчас час будем огонь разводить, никакая магия не поможет.  
Дин с Касом оторвались друг от друга. Дин прижался щекой к его виску, тяжело переводя дыхание. Кастиэль все так же обнимал его, сцепив руки у него за спиной.  
Треск хвороста под тяжелыми сапогами стал ближе.  
\- Пошли! – шепнул Дин.  
Он снова взял его за руку и потащил за собой прямиком через чащу. Через минуту он услышал, как Кастиэль тихонько смеется. Дин остановился, как только среди бурелома нашлась крошечная полянка, и снова сгреб его в объятия.  
\- Давай сбежим от них? – предложил он. - Только лошадь мою возьмем и поедем куда-нибудь. Найдем постоялый двор, и будем дожидаться там, пока нас снова не перекинет.  
Кастиэль собиравшийся что-то сказать, запнулся. Он смотрел на Дина с радостным изумлением, а на его губах играла неповторимая полуулыбка.  
\- Не говори, нет. - Дин взял его лицо в ладони, проводя большими пальцами по скулам. - Я среди них обычный солдат, не командую никем, и ничего от меня не зависит. Таких солдат там сотни, мое исчезновение и не заметят.  
\- Дин, нам нужно остаться, - мягко сказал Кастиэль. – Габриэль ведь предупредил нас, и мне кажется, я знаю, из чего состоит зелье для уничтожения весселя.  
Дин хотел уже продолжить настаивать на своем, открыл рот и закрыл его, уставившись на Кастиэля.  
\- В Греции Габриэль сказал, что практически рассказал нам рецепт, а мы его пропустили. Я увидел, как в Амартаве Сэм выпил амриту, и все понял. Нам нужно остаться, где мы есть, найти Сэма и проследить за ним, тогда мы будем знать следующий компонент. А когда мы вернемся, я смогу собрать их сам и приготовить зелье для тебя.  
Уже не важно, что у Михаила не будет веселя, у Люцифера же его тоже не будет.  
Дин не знал, хорошая это новость или плохая. Наверное, хорошая, ведь там, в его далекой-далекой настоящей жизни, это было главной проблемой, и теперь она решена. Но Дин уже успел представить, как они проводили бы дни в какой-нибудь деревне, куда все новости доходят через неделю, обросшие слухами и сплетнями. Они жили бы в небольшой комнатке с деревянной мебелью и выбирались бы из постели, только чтобы поесть домашнего рагу в трактире. Он хотел досконально, не спеша и не отвлекаясь, изучить Кастиэля всего.  
Дин уткнулся Касу лбом в плечо.  
\- Ну хорошо, - вздохнул он, и чуть повернув голову, коснулся губами его шеи. – Хорошо, мы останемся.  
Он выдохнул, пытаясь осознать важность, сказанного Касом. Но сейчас это было таким нереальным. Они могут еще год здесь пробыть, или даже дольше. Это чертова уйма времени. Он снова сжал Кастиэля в объятиях. Тот не вырывался, и слава богам не собирался больше ни о чем разговаривать, он отвечал на поцелуи, впускал Дина, а потом пытался повторять за ним, легко изучая языком его рот. Постанывая от его ласки, Дин принялся распутывать ремешки на его доспехах. Они так плотно прилегали к его телу, что палец нельзя было просунуть. Дин запутался в переплетении ремешков и оторвался от Каса, чтобы посмотреть, что с ними такое. Он уже потянулся, чтобы попытаться развязать зубами, как Кастиэль остановил его.  
\- Погоди, дай я сам.  
Его ремешки слушались охотнее. Пока он освобождался от панциря, Дин расстелил на земле свой плащ и скинул с себя собственные доспехи.  
Он знал, что вот сейчас то все точно настоящее. Пусть он был менее опытным, чем Кастиэль из индийского храма, пусть Дин не сразу разбудил чувственность его тела, пусть Дину приходилось останавливаться, чтобы дать ему время привыкнуть, но это был его Кас. Он был правильным и настоящим в каждом изумленном вздохе, в каждом неловком движении и в своем бесконечном доверии, с которым он открывался Дину. Дин дышал им, пил его, как вино, и ему больше ничего не нужно было, чтобы опьянеть.  
Потом Кастиэль лежал головой на его руке, а Дин думал о том, что этот туманный лес самое красивое место в мире. Такой весь в синем тумане под стальным небом.  
\- Тебе не холодно? – спросил он Каса. – Можем вернуться в лагерь, у меня там есть палатка.  
\- Вернемся, - откликнулся Кастиэль.  
Они заблудились на обратном пути. И это было не удивительно, поскольку Дин постоянно хватал Каса, чтобы посадить его на какое-нибудь поваленное дерево и снова увлечь в поцелуй. Кастиэль долго не возражал, и не стал бы и дальше прерывать такой приятный путь, если бы не заметил разительную перемену, произошедшую с лесом.  
\- Мы куда-то не туда ушли, - сказал он Дину.  
Тот огляделся. Они были в дубраве. Дубы напоминали колонны храма, словно их кора была причудливой резьбой, а кроны сводом. Туман, стелившийся по земле, казался храмовыми курениями, окончательно довершая ассоциативный ряд.  
Дин встряхнул головой.  
\- Ну допрыгались, мне уже лес храмом кажется. Еще пару таких скачков, и я окончательно спячу.  
\- Это может быть правдой, - задумчиво сказал Кастиэль.  
\- Что я скоро стану законченным психом?  
\- То, что это храм.  
Кастиэль подошел к одному из дубов, и, положив руку на его необъятный ствол, напряженно всматривался куда-то вверх, в самую гущу листвы.  
\- С чего ты взял? - напрягся Дин.  
\- Мне кажется… - Кастиэль мотнул головой и нахмурился еще больше. – Давай тут походим, хочу удостовериться.  
Они двинулись сквозь деревья. Некоторые дубки были еще молодые, другим пошла уже наверное не первая сотня лет, они сплетались раскидистыми ветвями, почти полностью загораживая пасмурное небо. А потом Дин заметил, что впереди деревья растут не так густо. Конечно, это была не поляна, просто расчищенное место, и за кронами дубов все равно можно было рассмотреть только маленький кусочек неба. А между ними был выложен круг из камней.  
\- Друиды, - выдохнул Кастиэль. – О боже…  
\- В чем дело? – быстро спросил Дин. – Друиды они вроде… мирные? Деревьям поклоняются…  
\- Нет, не деревьям.  
\- Эй, я знаю. У нас было одно дело с друидами, я кое-что читал. Они точно поклонялись деревьям всяким. Началось все с дубов, но потом…  
\- Это не простые деревья, Дин. Ты разве не чувствуешь? Они выросли из благодати падших ангелов.  
Дин осмотрелся. Листва шелестела от легкого ветерка, под ногами влажно шуршала пожухлая трава. Он не чувствовал здесь особого присутствия, но у этих деревьев словно было чувство собственного достоинства.  
\- Я не думал, что когда-нибудь увижу, как это было, - задумчиво произнес Кастиэль.  
\- Что?  
\- Эра падения. Это, - Кастиэль похлопал по стволу, - ее свидетельство. Однажды пришло время, когда Отец сказал нам, что мы больше не должны спускаться к людям. Человечеству следовало продолжать свой путь самостоятельно, без пристальной опеки. И некоторые из нас не могли смириться с этим, множество ангелов предпочитали расстаться с благодатью, только бы быть рядом с людьми. До этого падения были единичными, но после новых указаний Отца они приобрели массовый характер. Одно необычное дерево еще могло остаться незамеченным, но когда стали появляться целые леса, они привели к созданию этого культа.  
\- Почему ты не упал? - спросил Дин.  
\- У меня не было никого, кто стоил бы такого риска. Хотя это и было очень грустно.  
\- И чем это рискованно? Умереть как человек?  
\- Ангелы не умирают просто так, Дин, даже падшие. Поэтому это и плохо. Как думаешь, почему Анну искали?  
\- Потому что она нарушила правила?  
\- Ну и из-за этого тоже. Но правила ведь не просто так придуманы. Анна слышала голоса ангелов, пока не вспомнила о своей сути, а многие падшие ангелы так и не вспомнили о своем истинном происхождении, но нечто от ангельской силы у них оставалось. Они не обязательно слышали нас, у них могла сохраняться способность к перемещению, к чтению мыслей, что-то сверхъестественное, что-то, что отличало их от остальных людей. А люди проницательны, они замечают такие вещи. А в это время, все сверхъестественное считалось проявлением божественного. В принципе они были не далеки от истины, но мы не могли открыть им суть происходящего, и люди сделали неправильный вывод. Они стали считать падших своими новыми богами, приносили им жертвы, подпитывая их силы, они превращали их в совершенно новых существ, которые требовали больше жертв за те небольшие услуги, на которые оставались способны.  
\- Например как обильный урожай или хорошая погода? – уточнил Дин, чувствуя, как внутри все холодеет.  
\- Ну да, где-то так.  
\- И Анна стала бы такой?  
\- Рано или поздно. Конечно, в ваше время процесс может длиться дольше, люди уже редко приносят жертвы.  
\- Приносят, - мрачно сказал Дин. – Теперь мне здесь жутко, - признался он.  
\- Напрасно, эти деревья, как сосуды, хранят в себе небесную благодать, самую чистую субстанцию мироздания. Они-то как раз в делах падших не виновны.  
\- Все равно давай уйдем.  
\- Для этого надо найти обратную дорогу.  
\- Найдем. Я помню деревья, по которым мы сюда пришли.  
\- Какие де… - Кастиэль понял и с улыбкой опустил глаза.

Стоянку охраняли сурово. Начальник стражи был недоволен тем, что одного из солдат так долго не было. Его ворчание еще долго слышалось позади, когда Дин с Касом уже шли к месту ночлега. Палатки у солдат были хоть и отдельные, но такие маленькие, что в них и одному развернуться было сложно, и когда они забрались туда вдвоем с Касом, оказалось, что им придется лежать друг на друге. Ну собственно Дин и не возражал. Он скрестил руки у него на пояснице, поглаживая его ягодицы через одежду.  
\- Тебе не интересно, что я выяснил про снадобье? – с улыбкой спросил Кастиэль.  
\- Очень! – Дин сжал его ягодицу.  
Кастиэль уронил голову Дину на грудь, тихо смеясь.  
\- Хорошо, потом.  
\- Ты такой покладистый.  
\- Как будто это для тебя открытие.  
Кастиэль запустил руку между ними, развязывая шнурки на ширинке Дина.

Подъем сыграли рано. Дину показалось, что он только закрыл глаза, а теперь снова вставать. Он погладил спящего Кастиэля по спине и осторожно выбрался наружу. Лагерь уже кипел. Солдаты, несмотря на холодный туман, бегали голыми по пояс или в одних нижних рубахах. У котлов с водой и с утренней кашей стояли две очереди. Не самая веселая картина. Но Дин все равно добыл и того и другого и вернулся к себе. Кастиэль сидел сонный, весь взъерошенный, с розовыми пятнами на шее и груди. Дин чмокнул его в щеку.  
\- Пища насущная, - представил он содержимое тарелки. – Более конкретно сказать не могу, к сожалению.  
\- Ешь, - сказал Кастиэль. – Мне не обязательно, а тебе сейчас в седле долго ехать.  
\- Ну да, хорошая отмазка, чтобы это не пробовать.  
Кастиэль усмехнулся и взял у него кружку с водой.  
Охрана снова выстроилась вдоль вереницы обозов. Дин с сожалением осмотрел свой плащ, вымазанный в грязи. Он им хорошо послужил вчера, но сегодня к носке не годился совершенно. Кастиэль сел на лошадь позади Дина.  
\- Я тебя погрею вместо плаща, - сказал он, обхватывая его за талию. - Так что, поговорим о зелье?  
Дин улыбнулся, накрывая ладонью его руку. Процессия медленно двинулась вперед.  
\- Сэм выпил амриту, ты видел?  
\- Да, индийский напиток бессмертия. - Дин кивнул. - Видел.  
\- Я думаю, это один из компонентов.  
\- И что нам это дает? Как мы узнаем остальные? Мало ли что он ел-пил за то время, пока был в каждой стране?  
\- Нет-нет. Смотри, он выпил амриту, и нас сразу же перекинуло сюда. Я думаю, так всегда было, нас перекидывало, когда у Сэма оказывался очередной компонент. Перед прыжком в Индию, мы видели Геракла с яблоками Гесперид. Мы видели Сигурда, когда он пробовал сердце дракона. От славян он получил мертвую и живую воду. Но вот что в Шумере?  
\- Это вопрос. Мы же там вообще Гильгамеша не видели.  
\- Мы и Геракла не видели. Странно, что Габриэль пришел навести нас на путь Геракла, но при Гильгамеше не появился.  
\- Может быть, он не следил за нами в Шумере?  
\- Если так, то это плохо.  
\- Давай потом об этом подумаем. А пока найдем Сэма, до того, как он чего-нибудь такое тут не съест.  
\- Он найдется.  
Через час Кастиэль задремал. Дин легонько придерживал его за предплечье. Он был готов к тому, что они проведут в этом безрадостном пути весь день. Сегодня хоть моросящего дождя не было, тучи быстро пролетали над головой, подхлестываемые ветром с моря. Они остановились около полудня.  
Сначала Дин подумал, что это очередной привал, но потом понял, что видимо сюда-то они и ехали. В низине расстилалась широкая долина, над которой не было ни одной тучи, ни одного залетного облачка. Низкие зеленые холмы, волнами убегающие вдаль, лоснились под неяркими солнечными лучами. Обозы, которые шли в первых рядах, уже выстроились по ее краю. Повозки, сопровождаемые отрядом Дина, должны были сформировать второй ряд.  
\- Кас, - шепотом позвал Дин. – Просыпайся.  
Кастиэль завозился сзади.  
\- Господи, Дин!  
Тот почувствовал, как Кастиэль выпрямился.  
\- Что?  
\- Это Гленн-на-Бодхар. Долина мертвых!  
Все пасторальное очарование этого места сразу же испарилось.  
\- Здесь кто-то умер?  
\- Она знаменита вовсе не этим. У этого места есть одно удивительное свойство. Целая армия воинов может одновременно кричать здесь во все горло, но здесь не будет слышно ни звука.  
\- И кому-то захотелось отдохнуть в тишине.  
\- Боюсь, что так.  
Дин с тревогой обернулся.  
\- Я кажется знаю, кем здесь стал Сэм, - сказал Кастиэль, - но нужно узнать точно.  
\- И как? Что надо сделать?  
\- Пойдем к главным обозам, попробуем посмотреть, кто тут всем заправляет.  
Они стали пробираться через суетящихся людей. На глазах разраставшийся лагерь напоминал муравейник, где каждая особь движется по четко заданной траектории и выполняет исключительно целесообразные действия.  
Мы на войне, - угрюмо подумал Дин. Эта мысль портила ему всю малину. Воевать сейчас ему хотелось меньше, чем в любой стране, куда их закидывало. Если нужно следовать по какому-то пути, наблюдать, присматривать за Сэмом – ладно. Его даже устраивало, что вместо нормального жилища у них с Касом будет только солдатская палатка, которая мала для двух солдат, но в самый раз для двух любовников. Но впутываться в чужую войну, смысла которой он даже не знает? Вот это была настоящая засада.  
Из чувства противоречия обстоятельствам, он обнял Каса за талию, наплевав на то, что окружающие Кастиэля не видят. Тот удивился, но высвобождаться из объятий не стал, только прижался плотнее к его боку.  
У прохода на следующий уровень лагеря, они вдруг наткнулись на охрану. Солдаты, которые судя по гербам на доспехах, были рангом повыше, стояли плотным кольцом, и завидев Дина выставили вперед пики.  
\- Посторонним проходить дальше запрещено.  
\- Я не посторонний, - сказал Дин, обводя себя руками, - Я из охраны обозов, вон тех, - он махнул рукой в сторону своей части лагеря.  
\- Вот и иди охранять обозы, - посоветовал стражник. – У нас приказ не пропускать никого без специального разрешения.  
Кастиэль сжал Дину руку. Тот покосился на него, и увидел, что Кас смотрит куда-то за спины солдат. Он проследил за его взглядом и увидел Сэма, который как раз вышел из одного большого шатра в сопровождении трех людей в балахонах и быстро скрылся в другом.  
Кастиэль потянул Дина назад. Дин кивнул страже.  
\- Что ж, пойду охранять свои обозы.  
Они отошли шагов на двадцать.  
\- Кто он, знаешь? – спросил Дин.  
\- Кухулин.  
\- Даже не слышал.  
\- Герой, конечно же. И он в Долине Мертвых.  
\- Это плохо?  
\- Очень. В этой долине Кухулин скрывался от козней дочерей волхва Калатина, подосланных королевой Мебд.  
\- Вся эта армия, чтобы защитить героя от нескольких женщин?  
\- Они не просто женщины, Дин, они искусные ведьмы. Но дело не только в этом. Кухулин не пережил их мести. Дочери Калатина и их пособники довели героя до могилы.  
\- И он умер совсем? То есть не было никакого воскрешающего чуда, он просто умер? Навсегда?  
\- Да.  
Дин остановился.  
\- И мы будем смотреть на это, приглядывая, не съел ли он чего-нибудь?  
Кастиэль не сразу ответил. Он долго собирался с мыслями, и уже когда Дин хотел напомнить ему о своем существовании, сказал:  
\- В нашем путешествии есть определенная логика. Мы сначала были у истоков, у славян мы были в переломном моменте, когда начиналась эра рассвета для богов и людей, Геракл появился в трудную пору, однако подвиги совершал, когда солнце богов Греции было еще в зените, а вот война с асурами в Индии – это уже более позднее время. А теперь мы на закате эры богов. Мы прошли полный круг. От начала до конца, возможно, это наша последняя остановка.  
Теперь была очередь Дина молчать.  
\- Что ж, - сказал он, - это должно было когда-нибудь закончится.  
\- Ты жалеешь об этом?  
\- Ну, это было хорошее путешествие. - Дин пригладил его волосы. - Когда эти ведьмы будут нападать?  
\- Ночью.  
\- Ясно. Пойду, напрошусь в дневной караул, чтоб ночью свалить.

Они немного затянули с вылазкой. Пока Дин стоял на страже и вспоминал, как он нанялся в этот охранный отряд, Кастиэль раздобыл для них вполне приличной еды, разительно отличавшейся от баланды, которую раздавали у походной кухни. Они съели обед в лесу, и Дин только на минутку залез в палатку, чтобы сменить рубаху, промокшую за день, как почувствовал, как сзади на него наваливается Кас, обвивая руками за талию. Все планы мгновенно покинули голову Дина. Он только покрепче завязал шнуры на палатке, пока Кастиэль снимал штаны с него и с себя.  
Потом Дин задремал, собственнически придавливая Каса к матрасу всем своим весом. Он не хотел сначала спать, но то сладкое удовлетворение, наполнявшее его после умопомрачительной любви, нельзя было просто так развеять на холодном ветру. Его нужно было посмаковать, как следует.  
И тут раздался жуткий вопль. Протяжный и такой несчастный, будто издававший его человек бился в невыносимой агонии. Дин подскочил, как ужаленный. Кас схватил его за плечи.  
\- Постой, не ходи!  
\- Как нет? Ты же слышал!  
\- Это колдовство, Дин. Ведьмы создают воинов из опавших листьев и кореньев и посылают в долину, чтобы терзать душу Кухулина.  
Дин подумал, что ослышался. Кастиэль с состраданием посмотрел на него.  
\- Не ходи, Дин. Если ты выйдешь, то пропадешь. А Кухулину не поможешь. Вся его жизнь была сражением, и сейчас еще одно.  
Вопль повторился, а потом к нему присоединились другие. В лагере поднялась суматоха. Командиры отдавали приказы, кони стенали от ужаса, слышался звон копий. Но весь этот шум даже на малую толику не перекрывал стоящий над долиной жуткий вой. В какой-то момент Дин вдруг понял, что различает в этих воплях слова, жалобы о несправедливой судьбе, о погибших детях и братьях.  
\- Мы же не должны слышать их здесь! – крикнул он.  
\- Тшш. – Кастиэль обхватил руками его голову. – Колдовство ведьм сильнее. И это еще только разминка. Они еще не подошли к стоянке Кухулина.  
Он приобнял Дина, прижимая его к себе и гладя по волосам.  
Неожиданно вопли стихли, будто на весь лагерь вдруг набросили ватное одеяло.  
\- Маги Кухулина отвечают на атаки ведьм, - сказал Кастиэль. – Скоро дочери Калатина разобьют их преграды. Нам нужно посмотреть.  
Дин поднялся на руках, глядя на него.  
\- Нам нужно наблюдать за Кухулином. - Кастиэль сел. – Дин… Среди того, что ты увидишь и услышишь, многое не настоящее. Ты ведь сможешь отличить морок от реальности?  
Дин выдохнул.  
\- Думаю да.  
\- Постарайся, - Кастиэль сжал его руку и первым выбрался из палатки.  
Они одевались на ходу. Несмотря на то, что вой стих, лагерь был объят паникой. Дочери Калатина решили применить другое колдовство и вместо горестного плача, создали над долиной видение разрушительного пожара, сжигавшего дома вместе с детьми и стариками. Их криков не было слышно, зато было видно, как они выбегают из горящих домов, объятые пламенем и рассыпаются в прах прямо у шатров Кухулина. Все небо покраснело от зарева.  
Кастиэль дернул ошалевшего Дина за рукав.  
\- Дин! Иллюзия! Убери ее.  
Дин напрягся. Так. Разделить свое и чужое. Видение дрогнуло, размазалось, но не исчезло совсем, как ожидал Дин, оно как будто изменилось. Не было горящих домов, умирающих людей, отсветов пожара, все это были сгустки света разной плотности. Но что самое важное, свет этот казался Дину очень знакомым.  
\- Кас... Ты видишь это?  
\- Что именно?  
Дин боялся отвернуться от видения, чтобы не потерять.  
\- Свет от них. Ну посмотри.  
Кастиль шагнул вперед и сосредоточился. Дин слышал, как он резко выдохнул рядом. Он тоже увидел это.  
\- Это же…  
\- Ангельское свечение, да? Свет в разы тусклее, но это все-таки оно? Они же используют для иллюзий…  
\- Остатки благодати, - закончил за него Кас. Он покачал головой. – Это ужасно. Чудовищно. Нельзя так… - он запнулся.  
\- Тихо-тихо. – Дин подошел сзади и положив руки ему на плечи. – Это они, да? Павшие? Эти ведьмы и маги Кухулина – павшие ангелы?  
\- А теперь дерутся друг с другом. - Кастиэль вздохнул.  
\- Пошли отсюда, - сказал Дин.  
Они не стали возвращаться в лагерь, а завернули в лес. Он был темным, недружелюбным, но все-таки тут было спокойнее, чем среди паникующих людей. Дин достал из-за пояса небольшое огниво и развел костер. Пока он возился, Кастиэль мрачно гипнотизировал старый пень, поросший грибами. Как только стало понятно, что огонь более-менее взялся, Дин сел рядом с ним.  
\- Мы водили Анну к Памелле, чтобы пробудить в ней память. И она вспомнила, что ангел. Может их тоже заставить вспомнить? Вдруг они поймут, что ангелами быть лучше? Ведь теперь им есть, с чем сравнивать. Я правда не знаю, как. У Памеллы были специальные приемчики, но я не представляю, как они работают.  
\- Вообще-то есть способ, - сказал Кастиэль. – Нужно сделать этот костер побольше, ладно?  
Он встал и как сомнамбула пошел в сторону лагеря. Дин посмотрел ему в спину, но останавливать не стал, вместо этого пошел поискать еще сушняка. Надо же как их неудачно занесло, Кас всегда так болезненно реагировал на тему падения…  
Кастиэль вернулся с котелком, флягой воды и целой охапкой всяких травок, корешков и веток.  
\- И что мы будем делать? – спросил Дин.  
\- Зелье.  
Кастиэль вылил воду в котелок и пристроил его в центр костра.  
\- Еще один ангельский препарат?  
\- Не совсем ангельский, божественный. Я же Диан Кехт, помнишь?  
\- Помню, но мне это ни о чем не говорит.  
\- Не важно. Я тут был богом врачевания, так что думаю, я смогу приготовить зелье, пробуждающее память.  
\- И оно подействует?  
\- Зелья, приготовленные богами, всегда действуют.  
Дин пересел к нему и прижался, обняв сзади. Он смотрел, как Кас выбирает из вороха какой-нибудь корешок, отламывает часть и кидает в котелок, нюхает травы и листья, ища нужное, отщипывает чешуйки от коры, добавляя их к остальным компонентам.  
\- Знаешь, я тут вспомнил кое-что, - сказал Дин.  
\- Что?  
\- Помнишь, мы в Шумере таблички читали?  
\- Да, это было довольно интересно.  
\- Точно. А как мы ездили на турнир?  
\- О, вот этого я никогда не забуду.  
Дин фыркнул ему в шею.  
\- После того, как мы вернулись в Ниппур, я читал только про то, какие и где трупы нашли, чтобы вычислить, кто над тобой издевается. Но там в новостях кое-что еще было. Я вообще тогда внимания не обратил. Про Гильгамеша.  
\- И что?  
\- Там говорилось, что Гильгамеш решил что-то построить и хочет пойти в какой-то лес за кедрами, только я не помню чей, имя такое смешное.  
Кастиэль вздрогнул и развернулся к нему, даже забыв бросить в котелок очередную травинку.  
\- В кедровый лес Хувавы?  
\- Да, наверное.  
\- Нас перекинуло, когда Гильгамеш был в кедровом лесу Хувавы?  
\- Похоже на то.  
\- Сок волшебных кедров. – Кастиэль расплылся в улыбке. – Это классно.  
\- У тебя что-то кипит.  
\- Ой! – Кастиэль быстро помешал зелье дубовой веткой. – Оно должно будет так кипеть, а потом еще настаиваться.  
Зелье было готово к утру. И Дина больше всего терзал вопрос, как они споят его могущественным магам и ведьмам.  
\- Давай разделимся, - предложил Кастиэль, разливая зелье по флягам. – Я возьму на себя дочерей Калатина, а ты магов Кухулина.  
Дина этот план в восторг не привел. Он вообще давно разлюбил разделяться, а если уж речь идет о том, чтобы отпустить Каса к бешеным ведьмам, обладающим ангельской силой…  
\- И как ты собираешься им его впарить? – спросил он.  
\- Скажу, что хочу им помочь. А ты скажи тоже самое магам.  
\- Ну да, так мне и поверят.  
\- Ох, Дин, мы торчим в древнем мире уже несколько лет, а ты все никак не поймешь – люди тут чаще всего доверяют словам. А бывшие ангелы поверят еще быстрее.  
Дин хмыкнул.  
\- Ну хочешь, поспорим? – Кастиэль протянул ему одну флягу.  
Это было неожиданно, и Дин улыбнулся против воли.  
\- И что я получу, если выиграю?  
\- Все, что захочешь.  
\- Прекрасно, давай сюда эту гадость.  
\- Эй!  
\- Эту прекрасную божественную гадость!

Час спустя Дин размышлял над тем, чего может захотеться Касу, потому что спор он проиграл, и теперь у его ног валялись пятеро крепко спящих магов. На самом деле, то что зелье подействует именно так, стало для Дина неожиданностью даже большей, чем их легкое согласие его выпить.  
Маги просто попадали на пол и уснули. Нужно было уточнить у Кастиэля, как оно действует. Дин нервно посмотрел на распахнутый полог шатра. Войти могли в любую минуту, а картина из серии «Не спешите с выводами». Он, фляга и пятеро слабодышащих магов.  
Он подошел к нему по стеночке, и немного осмотревшись, опустил полог и завязал изнутри завязки. Для Кухулина они конечно не станут преградой, но если придет стража, вдруг они решат, что маги отдыхают после ночного боя? В сущности ведь так оно и было.  
Дин перетащил всех на лежаки и сел в самый темный угол ждать развязки.  
Маги очнулись только к концу дня. За это время в шатер пытались проникнуть как минимум трижды. Дин всех отправлял восвояси, но поскольку чин посетителей увеличивался от раза к разу, то неумолимо приближался момент, когда в шатер постучится кто-то, кого отказ не удовлетворит, и кому будет плевать на покой придворных магов.  
Но они очнулись. И Дин понял, что видит перед собой пятерых самых несчастных ангелов в мире. Он видел болезненные сомнения Кастиэля там, через тысячи лет, он видел его страдания в их путешествии, но Кас не разу не терял своего достоинства. А сейчас передним были абсолютно сломленные существа.  
\- Я дал вам зелье пробуждения, - на всякий случай сказал Дин.  
\- Зачем? – спросил один из них.  
\- Мы готовились умереть людьми, - подтвердил второй.  
\- Вы бы не умерли просто так,- Дин пересказал им то, что говорил ему Кастиэль.  
\- Это все равно не причина будить эти воспоминания! – воскликнул еще один маг. – Кто ты такой, чтобы решать?  
\- Меня зовут Дин. Я не из этого мира. И вам, видимо, придется пойти со мной.

Они отправились в лес, когда на лагерь спустилась ночь. Долина, когда ее не атаковали магией, вполне оправдывала свою репутацию. Даже звука их шагов не было слышно. Это стало еще более заметно, когда они вышли за ее границы и вошли в лес, где звуки навалились на них всем своим разнообразием от клекота птиц до собственного дыхания.  
Им нужно было вернуться в дубраву, хранящую в себе ангельскую благодать. И хотя вместе с обозом они уехали от нее довольно далеко, сейчас лошадь под Дином неслась как ветер, убегая от жуткой долины в светлое, безопасное место.  
В дубраве их уже ждал Кастиэль в компании трех женщин.  
Дин не видел их раньше. Они были миловидными девушками со старыми глазами и осунувшимися лицами. Женщины посмотрели на магов и погрустнели еще больше.  
\- Вы вряд ли сможете продолжать битву, зная, что вы ангелы, - сказал Кастиэль.  
Маги переглянулись.  
\- Ты так просто говоришь об ангелах Божьих при человеке?  
\- Он из того времени, где люди уже знают об ангелах.  
Одна женщина встала.  
\- Ладно, мне это не интересно. Но зачем ты пробудил нашу память, брат? Что ты пытаешься сделать?  
\- Хочу уговорить вас вернуться в сонм.  
\- Зачем? Чтобы нас забыли, как старую посуду? Я хочу оставить память о себе, хотя бы как человек!  
\- Да? – подхватила вторая, вставая и гордо расправляя плечи. – Я была богиней ветра на востоке и богом снов в Греции. Да, это мало, но неужели я не заслужила немного памяти?  
\- Люди вас помнят, - сказал Дин.  
Все маги повернулись к нему.  
\- Слушайте, я родился через две тысячи лет, но я же знаю о вас. – Он указал на вторую женщину. - Морфей, да? Теперь это считается сказками, но все равно, помнят же.  
Они молчали. Потом одна из женщин встала и дотронулась до дуба, и дубраву пронзило сияние ангельской благодати. Дин еле успел отвернуться. Кастиэль закрыл его руками.  
\- Вот не делайте так без предупреждения, - возмущенно сказал он.  
Оставшиеся девушки засмеялись, за ними и мужчины.  
\- Ему тогда лучше вообще отойти подальше, - сказал один из магов, поднимаясь.

Дин взлетел на лошадь, подхватывая Кастиэля уже на скаку.  
Они приехали в долину и застали там панику. Никакой охраны и в помине не было. Шатры стояли раскрытые настежь, темные и пустые.  
Дин свесился с лошади и остановил одного из солдат с гербом на доспехах.  
\- Где Кухулин?  
\- Кухулин лишился ума и ушел из долины. Теперь всем нам конец. Дочери Калатина уничтожат эту страну!  
Дин без слов, вонзил коню шпоры в бока.  
\- Куда ехать?  
\- К реке! – крикнул Кастиэль. - Она течет на другой стороне долины! Кухулин должен перейти ее!  
Они проскакали по долине, как по ватному одеялу, а потом выехали к узкой речушке. На ее берегу, привязанный к рябине стоял серый конь.  
\- Серый из Махи, это конь Кухулина. Давай через реку!  
Дин стегнул поводьями, направляя лошадь прямо в воду. Место попалось не самое мелкое, когда лошадь зашла в реку, их сапоги оказались в воде. Сделав тяжелый рывок лошадь вынесла их на другой берег.  
\- Там, за деревьями, видишь огонь? Остановись.  
\- Остановиться? – переспросил Дин. – Мы же почти на месте?  
\- Да, но мы наблюдаем, а не вмешиваемся.  
В горячке погони Дин как-то и забыл об этом.  
У костра сидели четверо. Сэма Дин узнал сразу, а еще три старухи, жарившие на костре что-то невразумительное.  
\- Ведьмы, - прошептал Кастиэль.  
\- Еще ведьмы?  
Кастиэль сокрушенно покачал головой.  
\- Это последняя ночь Кухулина, - с сожалением сказал он. – Мясо, которым они его угощают, для него яд. После этого он встретиться еще с тремя друидами, которые и погубят его.  
Сэм взял кусок мяса.  
\- Он что не знает, что они ведьмы?  
\- Знает. И знает, что мясо отравлено. Но он не может нарушить собственный кодекс чести и отказаться от угощения.  
\- Ты серьезно?  
\- Посмотри сам.  
Сэм положил в рот принятый из рук ведьмы кусок.  
И вдруг лес исчез.

Они с Кастиэлем стояли посреди шоссе. Вдалеке виднелась бензоколонка. На Кастиэле был его светлый тренч, а на нем самом джинсы с курткой, сейчас ощущавшиеся на теле очень непривычно. Рядом, хватаясь за голову, стоял Сэм.  
\- Дин? – спросил он щурясь.  
Дин с Кастиэлем переглянулись.  
\- Ты меня узнаешь? – осторожно спросил Дин.  
\- Ну да, - Сэм оглянулся. – Ну и что за шутки? Габриэль просто закинул нас на шоссе?  
\- Ты не помнишь?  
\- Чего?  
\- Нам нужно снять номер, - сказал Кастиэль.  
\- О, конечно, дорогой, - расплылся в улыбке Дин.  
\- С плитой, Дин. Я кое-что для тебя приготовлю.

Эпилог  
За спиной Люцифера стоял легион. Вот теперь-то Дин в полной мере осознал, что они действительно вернулись домой. Еще пару часов назад, когда они ели в круглосуточной забегаловке при заправке, у него такой уверенности не было. Теперь же он смотрел на тысячи тысяч демонов готовых броситься на них в любую минуту, и понимал, что вряд ли  
Что ж, они неплохо провели время, а Люцифер все равно останется без веселя.  
\- Чего такой кислый вид? – спросил Габриэль.  
\- Завещание не успел написать, - процедил Дин.  
\- Большое упущение для человека с такой опасной профессией, который теперь даже не вессель, - посочувствовал Габриэль. - Закончим здесь и бегом к нотариусу.  
\- Не хочу быть пессимистом, но кажется мы действительно закончим здесь, - сказал Сэм.  
\- Да ну, вы слишком недооцениваете наши силы.  
\- Ага, четверо бравых парней на миллион демонов. Равные силы, куда деваться.  
\- Дин, - ему на плечо легла рука Кастиэля. – Посмотри назад.  
Дин обернулся. За его спиной стояла армия.  
Пожалуй, это была самое разношерстное войско, когда-либо выходившее на поле боя. Дин видел бесчисленное количество эйнхериев, салютовавших ему мечами. Всех восемьдесят нимф, облаченных в доспехи и вооруженные луками, а вместе с ними пришли все их сестры, все души, которые присоединились к ним за эти тысячи лет. Мириады заостренных наконечников их стрел блестели в бледном свете утреннего солнца. Дин с удивлением увидел Рафаэля, мрачно взиравшего на Люцифера, и под его знаменами стояли все преданные ему ангелы. Он узнал павших, которые снова стали ангелами, и их небольшой отряд выделялся на фоне всех душ особым светом. Он видел и еще одну армию, со стороны Габриэля, который с усмешкой смотрел на Дина, засунув руки в карманы.  
\- Ты не плохо провел время, - сказал он опешившему Дину.  
\- Да, отлично погуляли, - проговорил Дин и повернулся к Кастиэлю. – Ну что ж, похоже, у нас планируется будущее.


End file.
